My American Hero Academia!
by Rev Theory
Summary: Dawn Academy is the premier Hero Academy in the U.S. Up and coming students nationwide seek to learn from the very best, and become legends. Between school life, and their own adventures, they've got a lot to learn. But, there is a darkness coming from the shadows, and the students of class 1-A are wrapped up in the middle of it. Will they be ready? (Original story)
1. Dawn Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Boku No Hero Academia, I do however own the characters used in this story, it contains a completely original cast of characters. There will be dark moments. Warning for that. But the overall tone of the story will be similar to the anime, and manga! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Dawn Academy**

* * *

 _End of Semester 1, Miami Harbour, **REDACTED** POV_

An explosion, it rocketed overhead spewing fire in all directions. A bitter and harsh wind swept through me, knocking me forward. I regained my footing and kept running. A second explosion landed close by it tossed me several into the air. I closed my eyes as I landed face first into the dirt. The ground quaked and I shielded my face as more debris fell from the sky. I looked up, ahead of me, was the rendezvous point, and the source of the shaking.

"Get them Titan!" I yelled at my classmate, how could doubtfully hear me. His large rock like body, stood sixteen meters tall, towering above the building we were supposed to meet at. His large slow moving hand swatted down the helicopter circling above. It fired off several missiles, they peppered his rock like skin to no avail.

I got up off my feet a gush of hot flames flew over head. I ducked avoiding the singing heat. More flames shot out this time, blowing directly at me, I rolled out of the way and saw the source. A red and black costume, half set ablaze, with a gas mask shielding his vision.

"Freddy hold your fire!" I yelled at him, he wiped the soot of his visor, his brown eyes saw mine.

"Get to the rendezvous. I've gotta find the Professor!" He lumbered off, heading in the direction I came from.

The battlefield was all dust and dirt, caked in a layer of thick smoke that masked the unrelenting sun. A few more helicopters flew overhead, they had the Academies logo emblazoned across their hulls. I silently cheered, but I had to keep moving. My classmates were depending on me. I was drenched in sweat, the smoke clung to my skin trapping even more heat. A helicopter reared towards me, a bombing light shone out and blinded me. I shielded my eyes, and a splitting wizz crack of a missile could be heard.

"Look out!" I heard, as I felt a strong arm tackle me out of the blast lifted us into the air once more and I landed hard something metallic.

"You always were trouble, you know that." A robotic voice. One I recognized.

"Sterling what's going on? Why is everyone away from the rendezvous." I asked, rolling off his robotic proxy.

"Building's overrun, everyone got split up. We're heading to secondary rendezvous." He looked up, his robotic proxies, clean visor staring at Titan's gigantic form. More helicopters had encircled him, firing off dozens of rockets at his form. It looked like Titan was losing.

"As much as I hate the idea. Someone's gotta help the idiot." Sterling's frame stood up, a jet engine revved up from his back. And his body tore into the sky, running fist first into one of the helicopters.

"Shit, secondary rendezvous?" I thought back, that was the waterfront pier!

Titan punched a helicopter out of the sky, it erupted into flames and crashed just a few meters ahead of me. I saw gunmen crawling out from the wreckage. I sprinted towards them, with my fists I quickly punched them as hard as I could. My knuckle stung as it contacted their faces. I groaned out, picking up one of their guns.

I could see the pier, through all the smoke and debris, I could see what looked like some of my classmates. I ran for them, dodging under the gunfire. A crackle of blue energy shot out overhead. The lightning bolt struck Titan in the chest, it was so strong it lifted him off his feet. Titan's gigantic form crushed the building he was previously defending.

"No!" I screamed. I traced my eyes to where the bolt came from. Over in the distance, way beyond my line of fire. Stood Pain. He radiated that same blue energy field all around him. He motioned for the people around him to advance on Titan. I started shooting at them, laying down covering fire. I hit one of the minions and he hit the deck. Another round from my automatic weapon hit Pain's horned metallic helmet. The round rebounded off, showering sparks off the dread helm. He looked my eye, and pointed directly at me. I ducked under a piece of concrete, a blast hit my cover and exploded it.

I opened my eyes, breathing was hard. My chest felt bruised and wounded. I looked up, and I saw Pain. The metallic horned skull stared back.

"Your a disgrace." He pushed me onto my back, my hands were bound and I tried to crawl away. He didn't move towards me. His fingers flickered with blue energy pointed directly at me.

"Sir, the robot managed to get the giant out." A familiar voice said, one of my classmates, and I knew exactly which one. "The one you _want_ was spotted due west. Giving a hell a fight of I was told correctly. I'll take care of this one." Pain punched the voice.

"Don't order me kid. But I'll show you gratitude this one time." Pain striked the voice once more. "You can have **it** , I believe the one you caught knows this one. Everyone let's move." I screamed, trying to break my restraints. But it was no use, they were using the same handcuffs used by us.

The voice staggered to his feet. My eyes were bound and I couldn't see. I was hoisted off my feet, I could feel his breath on my neck. I struggled against him but he kneed me in the back. I fell forward to my knees, and the blindfold fell off. He without missing a step running kicked me in the chest.

"Don't do this!" I wheezed, trying my best to catch my breath. "You were my friend!" I roared, collapsing onto my knees as the pain weighed over my shoulders. Like Atlas, I was crushed by the sky. It held me down as all I could do was watch in horror as the one I had once called friend showed me _her_ hair. A familiar blade in his fickle hands.

"No!" I screamed, trying my best to break the handcuffs, but I wasn't strong enough.

" _Don't do this_? Surely you can think of something better than that **friend**!" The way he said that made my blood curdle. He held her up by the hair, showing me her unconscious reaction. I blanked as my face went ghost white in terror.

"We were friends! We lived together… It's not too late for you, you can come back from this!" I clenched my fist, gritting my teeth as I ground them into the dirt, forcing myself to stand through the blood and sweat.

"You. Ruined. My. Life! It's only fair I return the favour." He smiled, licking his lips before he stabbed the blade into her chest. It sunk in with a sickly squelch, I resisted the urge to vomit, my heart plunged so deep into my chest I could no longer feel it. I fell to my knees, unable to move.

"You took what was closest to me." He dropped her like a sack of garbage, her body rolled over, expressionless, dead. Eyes open and in shock staring past me, unmoving. "Now I've taken what's closest to you!" I couldn't speak, couldn't react. I was just staring at her face.

"You were always such a good talker, look at you now. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

He now stood over me. I could feel the glare of his blade, the drip of her blood as it pittered and pattered across my back like rain. I breathed in one smoke filled breath, I coughed on the soot as it clogged my throat.

"No last words? Today's full of surprises. I figured you couldn't resist getting one last word out. Shame." He stabbed downwards but I did not feel his blade connect. It hovered, inches above my head. My eyes so focused on the point, I didn't see who held it back.

"You were supposed to be a hero!" I heard as a fist connected with his face. Staggering him backwards. A second punch, this time knocking him to the ground. "You were meant to defeat the villains… not join them!" A third punch rattled his jaw, disconnecting him from reality. A fourth knocked him out entirely, the figure stumbled back, exhausted, I could feel their eyes turn to me as I mourned her, then to the battle.

I looked upon them, an explosion quaked the ground but they held their stance, unmoving as the very earth tried to shake them. Their eyes were focused, and the last glimpse I had before losing consciousness… was the elegance they portrayed, the heroic stance of a true hero, they way their cape flowed as they ran to help me

* * *

 _3 Months earlier, Downtown Miami, **Nina Ahio** POV_

"Where's the bus!?"

My feet plodded down the street, my head on a swivel as I quickly surveyed for other students my age. But nobody!

"Where's the bus!?"

I repeated, tripping over my own feet as my face planted into the sidewalk.

Trip. Land. Stare into sidewalk with intense embarrassment.

"Ow…" I groaned. I stared at the pavement with intense desperation. "I can't believe I forgot to ask for directions!" I screamed running my hands through my long brunette hair. I bit my lip, looking around further. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I spotted a girl with a backpack!

With my intense powers of deduction, I, the super sleuth extraordinaire came to the conclusion that she too, was heading to the entrance exams! With new found resolve I took off in a sprint, chasing down the girl. In my fervor I forgot to stop myself, and upon reaching her I…

Thud

Trip. Land. Stare at back of girls head with intense panic.

"Oh my stars… I'm so sorry!" I jumped back, she rolled over, her face was flushed pink from her porcelain skin. Her hair was platinum blonde, the light reflected so well of it!

"It's okay. I should have watched where I was going." She responded so sincerely, I offered her my hand, and she took it, I hoisted her off the ground and she brushed herself off.

"Hi, my names Nina! Are you by any chance going to the Dawn Academy entrance exam!?" I asked, continuing to hold her hand and unknowingly shaking it quite vigorously.

"Oh hello there!" She shook her head, coming too in the conversation. "My names Emily! I am as a matter of fact!" She laughed and her tone was very friendly, I immediately let go of her hand the second I felt mine begin to clam up.

"You wouldn't by any chance… Know how to get there…? I don't know where the bus stop is..." I admitted shamefully, closing one of my eyes to help shield my embarrassment.

"Bus stop? I don't know about that… I thought D.A had a private train station? Its right around the block! The first train leaves soon, so we might want to hurry!" She laughed once more and I quickly smiled in delight. She grabbed my hand and took off running. I ran with her and the two of us turned a city block, seeing a huge congregation of teenagers, all around the same age as us.

"Wow! There are so many!" I exclaimed with wide eyes as I tried to count them all. There looked to be hundreds of them!

"Yeah! D.A is one of the top hero academy's in the entire world! Second only to U.A in Japan! I heard thousands of people apply every year!" The girl Emily explained, she didn't stop, she dragged me through the crowd and too the front of the line. We reached an admissions stall, and instead of a person greeting us, there was a holographic visage of an older woman, in her twenties.

"Hello there! My name is Avia could you please scan your visitors passes?" It asked so politely, Emily pulled out a pass she hid under her shirt, it was attached to a long lanyard and she scanned it on the holograms palm. I fished for mine in my pocket and I pulled out the card, I scanned it, and with a beep the gate opened.

"Come on hurry!" Emily continued to drag me as she pulled us through the admissions line.

The doors shut behind us, and we looked around the crowded space. There was a short line of students now filing into the different train carts. We lined up together for one of the carts, as we entered the train we took a pair of seats next to each other.

"So what's your thing?" She asked me rather candidly. I stammered, trying to think of what she meant.

"My thing?" I asked rather nervously, my brows were sweating as if the heat had been cranked up.

"Oh you know… Your quirk!" I was about to answer, when she clapped her hands together, and slowly pulled them apart. A small glowing rod of pure light dropped onto her lap. She held it up to my face and I flinched from the sudden exposure. "This is Shiny Arc! Pretty neat, right?" She held it up into the air and little rod began to glow a little brighter. I waited for a second but nothing else happened.

"Yeah... Its pretty cool!" I answered not knowing what else to say.

"Are you excited? I know I am." She stared out of the train, out onto the platform. I watched with her as more and more potential students entered the bustling platform.

"Yea, I can't wait to start here…" I said with a big grin on my face, as I watched out over the hordes of faces, trying to pick one out, make out a face I might be seeing in class.

"Start? Awfully confident aren't you." She smirked, pinching my shoulder as if we'd been friends all our lives.

"Actually… I was accepted on r-r-recommendation…" I stuttered nervously, I bit my lip and avoided her gaze, I'd been told what people thought of the recommendation students, how we got it easy.

"Wow really! That's incredible! And for a school like this! You must be really special hungh!" She looked at me with eyes full of awe, I blushed, not knowing how to react.

"No, really, its nothing! My dad just became the new principle. I'm sure I was just preferential treatment or something." I tried to brush it off, but she wasn't having it, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Nope. I have a good feeling about you! And I'm an excellent judge of character!" She smiled, both our heads lurched forward slightly as the train began to move, as we settled, we both stared out the window in silence as the city flew past us.

Towering skyscrapers, clear blue skies, and just over the horizon I could see the ocean. The train was curving towards the sea, past the city's center and out towards its outskirts. I watched as a wall came into view, it was a small one, maybe about two stories tall but the train passed through it, and once inside my eyes widened in sheer amazement!

A sprawling city, within a city. That was Dawn Academy. The school was as big as small cityscape, with dozens of buildings expanding outwards from the coast. Below the train I looked down into the street, I could see people, all wearing D.A's signature uniform!

"Wow, this whole place is just for students!" Emily said as she darted from spot to spot on the window. This was my first time seeing it, and my reaction was similar. Both of us pointing out the different facilities we knew.

"You see there! That's the Adaptive Environment! My dad told me about it, it can simulate dozens of different scenarios for teaching. I think it's where the entrance exam is held!" I pointed to the large square plotted facility, it had high walls, and a large dome like structure above it. I traced Emily's finger as she pointed at the main building. Both our eyes widened as we tried to take it all in.

"That's the…"

"That's the Spire" I finished, the building resembled a great spike, a single building built on the water. It reached high into the sky like a needle, a large glowing blue light emanated from the tip of the tower. It looked so beautiful, the waves thrashed against its base. And we were headed straight for it!

I turned my head to look at the rest of the cart. Many faces. Too many faces. Too many students. All here for the Hero Exam. A course that only took forty students, total. I was shocked to say the least. The sheer sight of so many people, yet only half of that on this train alone would make it. And there was still hundreds more coming… I shuddered.

"Hey it looks like we're docking." Emily stood up, she bumped her hips against my legs indicating she wanted me to hurry.

"There's no rush the exam isn't going to start for another hour!" I got up at her command, and she without hesitation grabbed my hand and made for the doors.

"I know! But I want to be there for the live introduction! The recorded one doesn't have the same pizazz!" Before they could open she was hopping on one foot, eager to get moving. When the doors swung open she flew through the air turning me into a rag doll as she as sprinted for the doors.

My head bobbed up and down and for a second I thought I lost consciousness, I shook my head and there we were. Standing at the front of a large amphitheater sitting on the beach. On the stage, was a collection of older people, who I assumed were teachers. They quite literally varied in shapes and sizes. One teacher looked shorter than my legs, another was as thick as I was tall his face covered in armoured plates, and one was an actual gorilla! But there at the center was my dad. His skin was tanned, with burly thick arms crossed, and his button up shirt was completely unbuttoned, and he was exposing his chest!

"Oh my stars… What are you doing Dad." I quickly shut my mouth as I realised I blurted that out loud.

"Your dad? Which one?" Emily asked me, not a second later, he saw me in on the stand, the two of us being one of the first people in. He waved with an tremendous grin plastered on his face. "Oh... " Emily said… in a rather sultry way. My face turned into a grimace. Emily looked to my face, then back to his, then back to mine. No doubt doing her double takes.

"You two look nothing alike." She stated. "I mean, he's all tall, tan... brooding, handsome, strong…" she trailed off, finishing with a sigh.

"He's not my biological dad. He's my stepfather." I answered rather gruffly, I shook my head while grinding my teeth. I hated it when people did that, I get that's handsome and all but...

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just got confused is all." She laughed putting her hand behind her head as she scratched her platinum hair.

"No it's okay! Really...! I understand the confusion... It happens all the time." I kept adding to my sentence, it looked messy and forced but she seemed to understand my embarrassment.

We sat there for a few minutes. She bombarded me with questions, who was my dad? How did he become principle? I answered all of her questions and the time seemed to fly, as not fifteen minutes later…

"Good morning all!" His voice boomed through the microphone, his hawaiian accent was thick and it silenced the amphitheater. Everyone waited respectfully for his next address. "My name is Professor Ahio, like you, I am a newcomer here. This is my first year as principal and…~" My father's speech started to drown out as I heard the murmurs from the people behind me.

"That's Cyclone! The Disaster Hero. He's prevented hundreds of storms all over the world!" I blushed, a burning sensation in my cheeks. I loved it when people talked about him.

"Who's that in the corner?" I heard them ask. I too, peeled my eyes to the spot they were pointing out. Her hair was red, and her eyes masked by thick horn rimmed glasses. But somehow her face seemed familiar.

"I don't know, she's probably just a teacher."

"But all of them are ex-heroes. She must be someone."

It got my mind racing. I loved the intrigue, the mystery. Its one of the reasons I wanted to be a hero! A super sleuth detective Hero!

"Now, I won't introduce the rest of the staff just yet. You must all be wondering about the entrance exam?" My dad paused, and we all started cheering, hollering in fact. The promised Entrance Exam, was said to be both unadulterated fun, and dangerous. Everything prospective heroes of our age lived for.

"Good to hear! The exam will take place in Dawn Academies famous, and state of the art, Adaptive Environment. Once all of you are there, we have taken the liberty of enlisting our student body, some of the police department, and many ex-alumni to be your civilians and villains. Many of you know what the Entrance exam is. But for those of you who were uninformed, you will be taking the final part of your entrance exams, the Hero Aptitude Test." More cheers, I could feel my butt vibrate as people started stamping their feet in anticipation.

"The Hero Aptitude Test will see all prospective students placed within the Adaptive Environment. Where we will simulate, villains, robot attacks, disasters, and crisis scenarios. Participation and resolving these scenarios will earn you all points. And as you all know, the top forty will earn places in the coveted hero course. For those who don't make it… There will be many other course options for you to take, with the chance of transferring into the Hero Program as the school years go on."

The cheering grew a bit quieter. Then all at once there was silence, for many it had not dawned on them that so few of them would make it into the hero course. There was little over two hundred sitting at the amphitheater. Only twenty percent of the people sitting here would achieve their dreams, and their were more students coming.

"Now without further adieu, you will all be escorted to the environment where you will be suited up and prepared for the exam. I wish you all the best of luck." He smiled at us all, and I could feel my heart relieved. I was safe from all of this, I was only participating in the exam as a courtesy. My place in the hero course was already secured.

I remember what my father told me. About taking it easy. Letting other students earn points, to give them a chance at something I was already so lucky to have. Looking at Emily I could see why he told me this. The girl was scared, she was shivering in fact.

"Are you scared?" I asked her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. When she exhaled her eyes opened, and she stopped trembling. Looking at me, she smiled.

"Please, I was meant for this."

* * *

 _1 hour later, Dawn Academy Control Center, **Celeste Du Temps** POV_

"Give me a sitrep, is everything running smoothly." He asked, his tone was stern but focused. He leaned over the Command Bridge, a perfectly hologrammed circle was below him. It had little blimps and markers for each student, hidden villain, and point of interest.

I looked around the room, there were dozens of people, staring at monitors and cameras placed throughout the environment. In my two years teaching at this academy, I'd never seen a more tightly run entrance exam. The new principal, Cyclone, was much more organized than his predecessor.

"Professor Temps?" I heard him ask, I cringed at his mispronunciation.

"It's pronounced Ta-om. But, yes?" I quickly tied my red hair into a bun, and straightened my glasses.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, blinking some as I placed my hands on the holographic circle.

"Students. The exam will begin in T-minus ten minutes. It will run for an hour and a half. If you feel you need to take a break, head back towards the point you entered from. There will be snacks, water, and bathrooms. If you feel you need to leave the exam hall for any reason, speak to one of the invigilators at the entrance." I took a deep breath. Then released my finger from the circle. I typed in the time really quickly. A large timer was displayed above the hologram. I pressed start.

* * *

 _7 Minutes Later, Adaptive Environment,_ **_Nina Ahio_** _POV_

The city was a moving organism. There were cars, people, and then us. At my starting point there were at least 30 students. We could be recognised by the signature competition uniform of Dawn Academy. A black jumpsuit with deep blue stripes running along the arms and shoulders. A single white stripe running down the chest. With two branching blue stripes along the legs. A big D and A emblazoned across the chest. It was for us to distinguish who was a student, and who was a 'civilian'.

I was bewildered by the sheer scale of the environment. The roof was a large televised screen, it displayed a bright blue sky above our heads. We all stood in a street, behind us, disguised as a train station was the point I entered from. Towards the center of the town, was a massive pointed building, just like D.A's it must have been at least forty stories tall. The air inside the center was a little dry, and the temperature was a little warmer than outside. If my heart had not been stammering so hard, I may not have been sweating as hard as I was.

I looked up, a large timer was displayed on the roof. On it, it read two minutes left. All around me, everyone was stretching, psyching themselves up. I stood at the line. It was just a road intersection, a yellow dotted line. But we were told to wait there for the exam to start.

I tried to remember what I knew about the exam. Points were separated into 3 categories. Heroic, Disaster, and Civil points. They were awarded depending on what you did during the crisis. Heroic points are for taking out priority targets or for fighting in the crisis'. Disaster points were awarded for getting involved in disaster scenarios, either from planned events like a building fire, or unplanned events like destruction from villains or even students. Then there was Civil, getting involved with and helping the people. The latters events were small, and scattered, but I knew a lot points could be earned in this category. This wasn't known by most people, most students chased down Heroic points thinking it the best way to score. I was worried about Emily, she was separated from me, and placed at the red entrance.

I figured I'd keep it small, I've already been accepted into the course, there was no reason for me to get involved with all the big points.

"The exam will start in 10, 9, 8…~" It was that voice again. A woman's voice. I swear I'd heard it before. It was so familiar to me, I remembered it like a distant dream. "3, 2, 1!"

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey all, Rev here. Thank you for reading this new fic of mine. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story should be updated weekly. If not it's because of real life circumstances.

I'm accepting OC's not for my main Hero class, but for Class 1-B, as well as villains! The OC template I use is located on my profile, and please submit your OC templates to me through PM. I will only reject OC's if I've already used the quirk or something similar. If then you can just design a new one. The next chapter will feature more combat, and more of the characters I've created.

I do hope you enjoyed the story R/R if you wish, and until next time.

Au revoir mes amis,

Rev


	2. Rolling with the Punches

**Rolling with the Punches**

* * *

 _Adaptive Environment, **Nina Ahio** POV_

A large air horn sounded off throughout the arena. I looked around I wasn't sure what to do. I felt an arm on my shoulder, gently pushing me backwards.

"Okay Nina, you've never really fought anyone before, and you've never used your quirk in this setting. Take it easy. Go for small targets."

"Get out of my way Small Fry." A boy with perfect white hair hair, and a strong jaw demanded abruptly.

Not the confident kind, this guy was arrogant and it leaked out of his ass. I fell backwards as I felt a strong force erupt from his back. Six wings, made from a black and white material on his back. They touched the ground, and the very street began to crumble. He flapped his wings once, twice, and he was off the ground. I sat there in disbelief, watching as he gained height and soon flew off towards the center of the environment.

"Hey are you okay!" I heard a girl's voice speak out. She helped me too my feet. Once I looked at her, I noticed she was a Mutation quirk holder. Her skin was a faint pinkish colour, her hair was as black as the night, and had little stars glowing amongst her locks. Her eyes were beyond vivid, they looked like a swirling galaxy.

"Wow… I mean, yea! I'm fine!"

"I don't know too much about this exam, but let's stick together! Strength in numbers right!" She gave me the biggest smile I'd seen today and held her thumb up to me.

"I'm Nina by the way." I held out my hand to her, and she shook it.

"Aubrey."

We looked at the street ahead of us, everything looked normal. But we advanced anyway. We were just walking, everything seemed so calm, the usual hustle and bustle of a big city.

"Its different than I imagi…~" An explosion cut her short, a couple blocks down, a large fireball rose into the sky. Both our eyes watching it plainly. I told myself not to go for the big events. But my feet wouldn't listen.

We turned the street corner and stopped dead in our tracks. Many civilians ran past us seeking cover. Dozens of robots, all walking the street. They had large guns for arms, with a single beady red eye scanning the streets. One spotted us, and they all turned towards us. Guns raised.

"Get down!" I yelled, tackling her out of the way and into cover. Large bean bags recoiled over us, as they impacted against the walls causing them to crack.

"Those guns are gonna tear us apart before we can even get there! Unless..." I could see her pause, and that sort of light in the center of her swirling galactic iris ignite.

"What?! Hope for some cosmic intervention!?" My voice intensified, I ducked down lower as a large round ricocheted over the top of my cover.

"Nope. Just some simple ingenuity!" She smiled before plucking a star from her hair and squeezing it. All at once I saw her guts contort like they were going to lurch, then, she began to float.

~ _Aubrey Cromwell, age 17, mutation quirk: Star Power ~_

' _Star Power, allows Aubrey to remove little star like bodies from within her hair, and use them for a variety of effects. By absorbing the stars she can negate gravity, and by igniting them, use them like fireballs, there are many other applications she can use. She has a finite number of stars in her hair, and each one takes roughly minute to regrow! Enter the girl that's totally out of this world!'_

"Cover me!" She ordered, I was hardly one to argue. As she floated she kicked off the ground, floating upwards to the top of a nearby building. I panicked as I saw the bots take aim at her. How was I supposed to cover her!? I clenched my fists, I bit my lip, and without thinking. My legs took me the rest of the way.

"Hey uglies! Over here!" I bellowed, jumping out of my cover and running straight at the robots.

' _Just take a few hits Nina, just a few!'_ I screamed into my brain, I held my arms up in front of my head, shielding my face as the robots began to fire.

Round after round, the beanbags collided with my arms, I buckled my legs and stood my ground. Each bag pelting my arms, increased the amount of pain I felt. I'd never used my quirk like this before, if I wasn't feeling so much adrenaline...!

A bag shot straight into my stomach. I coughed out as the bag winded me beyond belief. Purple sparks crackled over the fresh bruise. Those sparks turned into an electrical storm, radiating throughout my body. The crackles of electricity reached my eyes, and they opened, my muscles felt the power coursing through. I remembered my heroes… my Dad, Chronia, All Might… What would they do? A single word echoed throughout my skull.

"SMAAAASH!" I roared, all the sparks traveled through my body and outwards to my fist charging it with immeasurable power. I threw everything I had into that one punch. A gusting wind blew out from my fist knocking every droid down in front of me. The droids struggled to get up, the ones closest twitched and blinked, broken. The remainder of crackling lightning dripped into the ground. Steam smoked out of my fist, a long burn had now engulfed my forearm, but it didn't hurt. I let out a single relieved breath and grinned with my teeth.

"That was so cool!"

 _~ Nina Ahio, age 17, emitter quirk: Pain and Gain ~_

' _Nina can regulate how much pain she feels throughout her body, and transform that pain into raw muscle and electrical energy. By increasing the amount of pain she feels, the more energy is created, by lowering how much pain is felt, less energy is created. The energy can be released through physical attacks, or by using it as ranged electrical blast. She still feels pain, and her quirk can injure her as she's not immune to the impact! That's still totally awesome!'_

* * *

 _Command Center, **Celeste Du Temps** POV_

The center shook from the impact of some unknown blow. I gripped my desk, as my chair threatened to roll away. The shaking stopped, and everyone carried on working. The Command Center was located underneath the environment, any strong blows we felt caused the entire complex to shake.

"Increase MK1 mech populations in sector one and seventeen, and prepare to release the big ones divert Aeron and Philip from the rest of the students. I want cameras on them right now!" Cyclone ordered, I followed his command and released more robots into those designated sectors.

"Sir, most of the students are clumping up in the center. How should we split them up?" He paused, thinking. I raised my hand in suggestion.

"Yes?"

"Increase the likelihood of civilian events, and activate the villain simulations!"

"Perfect! Go the distance students!" He bellowed, pointing his arms outwards in a show of a power. All the techs and lesser teachers cheered at his display. I found his goofy grin to be hilarious. A nice change of pace.

I could feel his eyes peeled to one sector in particular, though, somewhere he looked when nobody else was watching. Sector three. Without telling him, I released more robots to that sector, and ordered cameras to that location.

* * *

 _Adaptive Environment, **Nina Ahio** POV_

"Nina look out." I heard from above, looking ahead, I saw more robots emerging from the floor. This time their attention was diverted to the civilians.

"Oh no! Aubrey you gotta stop them!" I yelled out to Aubrey, whom I couldn't see. I saw a flurry of small burning orange balls fall from overhead, they impacted around the robots, they expanded into large solar balls of fire, incinerating the metal and turning them into heaps of molten scrap. A few remained and they began firing over head. Suppressing Aubrey who no longer had a clean line of sight.

I looked to my arm, I just needed a little bit of power. I quickly pinched it with my nails. Small sparks grew between my fingertips but it wasn't enough. I grit my teeth and pursed my lips. I lowered my pain threshold and fire recoiled throughout my body. I let out a low scream, as I felt my strength begin to return. I eased out. Opening my eyes I sprinted towards the robots.

They turned their attention towards me and began firing, I held up my arms, shielding my face once more. I felt bag after bag contact my arms, each one charging me a little more, the bags struck my burn and it caused pain to shoot through my body like a cannonball. When I reached my first bot, I planted my foot, and punched upwards uppercutting its lightbulb head. Energy shot out of my fist taking the head clean off, sailing towards the roof dozens of meters above me. The energy impacted the roof and sparks traveled across the television screen short circuiting the sky. I powerlessly pushed it out of the way and rolled forward. With my leg, I kicked outwards trying to sweep another's foot, my foot bounced off painfully the robots shell. It waved its gun arm at me, smashing against my body and face. I was thrown back. Looking up I saw their guns aimed at me.

In the last possible second I saw another star fly over head, it bounced off the ground and erupted into a singularity. Pulling the bots and myself towards it. I franticlly gripped a railing and rooted myself. All the bots were absorbed into the singularity and ground into scrap. I turned and saw Aubrey floating down towards me. Her hair wild and all over the place.

"Aubrey that was amazing!" I screamed to her, the cracks of joy breaking my voice, she looked a bit saddened.

"I think we should split up. You got in the way of me using my full power… I'm really sorry, I think you're great and everything… but."

"No it's okay! I get it, divide and conquer!" I gave her a big thumbs up, showering her with my signature toothy grin.

She waved me goodbye and floated out over the buildings. I looked at the street, countless husks of the bots were strewn out across the street.

"Go small Nina. Small targets. Small points." I reassured myself. I paused, checking my injuries, my ribs were bruised, possibly worse, and the burn on arm had only grown from continuing use of my power. Before running down the street, I pulled my jumpsuit over the burns, and I ran away from the large explosions.

* * *

 _Command Center, **Celeste Du Temps** POV_

I watched with intent, on my private monitor I'd found what the principle was so curious with. He had a daughter. She ran away from the presents I'd sent her. I thumbed through her personal information.

 _Cute quirk. Reminds me of… Oh..._

I looked back up to the principle, why he hadn't ordered cameras on his daughter became very evident to me. My curiosity reached the fever pitch.

"Professor Ahio, it seems you have a daughter in this competition?" His eyes looked up to me briefly, I could see the worry practically sweltering on his face.

"Yes." He responded rather bluntly. Contorting his face into this awkward blend of serious but sweating profusely.

"I'm just surprised…~"

"I like to keep personal and professional lives separate my daughter isn't doing anything overly interesting, so let's just focus on those who are Professor Temps." He spoke up rather quickly and with a harsh tone, cutting me off. He wiped the sweat from his face, and it was only then I realised he was actually crying a little.

"Yes, Sir." I responded. His eyes flickered towards the center of the map, accordingly to his plan he'd managed to cluster a large amount of students there. The droids corralled the weaker students who couldn't fight back as effectively.

"Give them the big one, recall the smaller mechs to the outskirts. Pay attention to those who follow."

"Sir?" One of the techs asked. "With all due respect shouldn't we watch the ones who attempt to fight the big one."

"I suspect that fight won't last long. The Big mech will now doubt get _their_ attention. I want to draw them away from the sidelines and into the center."

"Who do you mean sir?" I asked, typing away at my console, preparing the large droid.

"If I'm correct, the two I have in mind... And maybe a few others, they will go for the five pointer!" He bit his thumb, then gave me the signal. I pressed the button and it started.

* * *

 _Adaptive Environment, **Nina Ahio** POV_

I groaned and struggled. Stretching my arms outwards and pulling myself like a slug along the branch. The almost plastic like bark ground like rubber into my cheek.

"O-o-one second Ma'am! I'll get your cat down!" I gasped heavily. Trying to pull myself up from the underside of the tree branch. But my legs weren't cooperating.

"Are you sure? You've been at that for five minutes now? You sure you don't want to go chase points somewhere else?" I looked down, the 'cat lady' I was trying to save the cat out of the tree for, was maybe a year or two older than me. A student. Many civilians had gathered around to watch me, as if I was fighting some big villain.

They looked at me the way you look at someone who's dying... of something comically impossible. A hint of pity with mocking amusement. I reached out, my hand just brushed the fake cats bushy tail. I quickly resumed my previous position and held on for dear life.

"Hey do you think you could give me a little…!~" I lost my footing and almost fell out of the tree. I wrapped it around the branch once more. I wiggled my butt to indicate where. "A little push!"

"No. Most certainly not." She resumed with filing her nails.

I sighed, I was going nowhere, climbing was not my strong suit. Matter of fact, neither was punching robots. I felt something land on the branch. It completely destabilized me

"Oh shoot!" I bellowed as I plummeted to the ground. A soft soil like texture braced my fall, but a sharp stone pricked me in the back. I yelped and instinctively kicked, my foot charged with energy impacted the tree and it was completely uprooted. It flew off into the distance. But hey! It got her to stop filing her nails! I looked to my side, and there was a tall figure, his uniform had the green stripes, instead of my red ones. In his hand, was a simple cat plushy.

"Oh my, thank you so much." I saw the girl blush, she hastily took the cat out of his hands, then she proceeded to brush her hair too the side of her face.

"Oh barf." I groaned as I sat up. I stopped halfway through, my toe was on fire, It felt like it was broken. I looked to the new boy on the scene.

He was your typical, tall, brooding and edgy kind. Bushy eyebrows, thick hair, rippling muscles. I stopped my thoughts, as I thought I was actually going to vomit.

"Happy to help." He said to the girl. "I saw you standing here about ten minutes ago and when I doubled back I figured I'd help." Oh of course he had an accent to!

"Listen here Scotts McGee! I had that _puuur-fectly_ handled!" I huffed, scoffing at the loss of all my hard work! He looked at the tree, now half embedded in another one a couple meters away.

"I could see that. And I'm Irish, not Scottish." He laughed, my cheeks burned red.

"I have half a mind to…~" A large crash echoed throughout the city. Followed by several more. I turned back towards the center of the city. Robots, about the size of the buildings emerged from the floor.

"Now things get interesting!"

He snarled, his fists were clenched, I heard something that sounded like skin tearing. His face began to warp and change, he shook it violently, and the pale white skin shedded off to feature a darker, glossier brown skin. Riddled with thick barb like hairs. Four needle like appendages erupted from his back, and his face… What was once, I'll admit rather handsome, was a mottled arachnid's face. A grotesque hybrid of spider and man. Large fangs now protruded from where his lips once were. He crouched down real low, then leapt into the air

"Oh my stars!" I bellowed as he cleared the park, and landed very far away onto the buildings. He turned back towards me, I couldn't tell his facial expression, but I could feel his cocksure smirk.

 _~ Marcus Damhan, age 17, transformation quirk: Spider Form ~_

' _Marcus can transform his body into that of a human-spider hybrid. Allowing him to do everything a spider can. Produce strong silk, climb walls, leap incredible bounds, produce venom, and have increased physical aptitude! The transformation causes him physical pain, and he's relatively ordinary in his human form! Gnarly and disgusting! But he's sneakier and more agile than any student I've seen today!'_

Despite my better judgement, I followed him. I could see dozens of others converging on the large bot as well. It was going to be one hell of a fight. So many people together… Things were gonna get scary!

* * *

 _Command Center, **Celeste Du Temps** POV_

"Sir, we have a large number of students converging on the Mark V in Sector 7. How should we set its combat parameters?" I overheard a tech say.

"Very aggressive. Maximum building damage. Run disaster scenarios simultaneously with the Heroic event. I want smaller bots backing it up from the ground, and run aerial interference. Especially on Aeron, I don't want him destroying everything too quickly. Bring out the Mark III, maybe that will distract Aeron for a while."

"What about Philip Decker?"

"Divert him west, towards the Mark IV I want to see how he handles the obstruction." I felt like I was the only teacher going into this blind. I'd only half paid attention in the briefing, but from what I was understanding now, is that two of the students were on a bit of a warpath. Their Heroic points verging on eclipsing my own many years back. Two students to be exact. Philip Decker, and someone named Aeron.

"Also Professor Temps, I know you like pre-recording your commentary on the students when they do something cool, but can you save it for when we send off the footage?" He asked me, and I smiled politely refusing.

"Sorry sir, when I see a student do something cool, I can't help it! It brings a smile to my face!

* * *

 _Adaptive Environment, Environment Center, **Nina Ahio** POV_

The bot swung its arms wide, bulldozing everything in its way. A shower of rubble crushed the street underneath. Blocking the straight path towards it. I tripped over, but quickly realigned myself. I was among a small group of students that were blocked off.

"Everyone out of the way!" A girl demanded shoving me aside. I watched as she placed her hands together, then slowly she pulled her palms apart. Electricity began to arc out all around her, striking everything close by.

"What are you doing you could hit somebody!" Someone ran out to stop her, but she let out a tremendous roar, there was a low pitched whine coming from her hands, then all at once, a terrible soundwave ruptured the space in front of us all. She'd fired something out of her hands, and it struck with the force of a bomb. The guy who ran out to stop her dropped to his knees, and clutched his ears. I did the same.

 _~ Sorine Tallan, age 18, mutation quirk: Static-Magnet! ~_

' _Sorine's left and right side of her body has mutated to be able to control and produce large amounts of magnetic energy and electricity. Her left can control magnetism, and her right can produce electricity! When she brings the two sides together her power output increases tenfold! Putting out too much wattage can stupefy her though! Totally electrifying!'_

Sheltering my eyes with my elbow, I saw through the kicked up dust a large hole in the rubble that once blocked us. The girl who fired the shot was on her back, blown back several feet from where she once stood. I clicked my jaw, I couldn't hear anything. But what I saw made me question if I should have gone to the bathroom earlier.

The bot had its cannon aimed directly at us. It was charging a shot.

"Everybody run!" Somebody yelled, and everybody followed suit, except the boy from before. He stood his ground.

"What are you doing get out of there!" I yelled to him, he paid me no attention.

"Oh my stars!" I shook my head, then sprinted towards him. If I was fast enough I might be able to get him out of the way!

Trip. Land. Stare ahead of myself in horror.

But the bot was too quick. It fired its cannon directly at him, then with one hand outstretched. The blinding light struck him. Or so I thought.

 _~ Philip Decker, age 17, emitter quirk: Velocity Point ~_

' _Philip has a protective ward enveloping one meter around his body that can reflect any inorganic substance that makes contact with it. Additionally, from the shell, he can telekinetically control the speed and direction of any materials the ward has recently touched. His ward doesn't work on people, or anything alive, so his invincibility has it limits. Welcome the student accepted on recommendation… Philip Decker!'_

The round reflected right off of him and straight back into the cannon. It exploded in a series of blue flames, and made the bot stumble backwards from the impact. His hands were low and at his side, I felt a strong wind whip up from all around me. It concentrated on him. I could tell the air was collecting in his palms. The winds were so strong I couldn't even stand up!

The space between his fingers began to glow a bright orange hue. He thrust his palms forward and the plasma, red hot, like a flaming gail, scorched a hole straight through the mech. I stayed on the ground, too stunned to react. Large chunks of debris began to float all around me, then I began getting lifted off the ground. I shrieked and jumped of the concrete chunk. He now held his arms above his hand, then threw them forward. Dozens of large pieces of concrete and rebar smashed into the robot pummeling it into the ground.

A strong gust of wind, rushed in from behind me, knocking me back to my feet.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" I grit my teeth as my knees were no doubt grazed to high hell. I was charging up though! On what I was not yet sure.

The wind from before, bounced off some invisible barrier, it lifted him up into the air onto the mechs battered frame. He gently pressed his hand against the metal, and after a few seconds, the bot exploded into dozens of shards. But the shards hovered instead of slashing the surroundings. They gently touched down on the ground. The surrounding buildings were left untouched during his attack.

The boy responsible for defeating it, looked up, as did we all. With the immediate threat on the ground defeated. We looked to the sky. A winged mechanical beast was tearing through the city, its wings razor sharp, and its cries metallic and harsh. I covered my ears as it soared overhead. Someone was chasing behind it. That same guy from before, the one with the white and black wings.

One of the girls from my group ran out in front of me. She snapped her fingers, then with the sound of thunder she had disappeared in a flash! A shockwave blew out in all directions from the point she once stood. I saw a blur, another thunderous bang, and I was sure, it was that girl. She was running so fast along the street I could barely tell where she was. A third and final bang. She shot up into the air, and collided directly with the winged bot.

 _~ Kyra Moore, age 17, emitter quirk: Cannonball ~_

' _Kyra's quirks allows her to see, and ride the sound waves produced by her body. Giving her the ability to move as fast as the soundwaves she produces. She can chain together these sounds to increase the volume and pitch increasing her speed dramatically! While resistant to G-forces and speed sickness, she is not completely immune, and the faster she goes the harder it hits her.'_

She landed on its back. The bot, seemingly unaffected by the collision continued to screech. Several more loud bangs, from where I was I couldn't see what she was doing, but the beast was thrashing back and forth.

The winged man, he got in front of the flying bot. His wings grew and expanded, turning into large black-white speckled lances, they pierced through the bot and it exploded. An ever louder bang followed from the ashes, and the girl from before landed some feet ahead of us. She doubled over, her face was visibly green and her head was spinning with little sheep dancing around them.

 _~ Aeron-Pavlos of Greece, age 18, emitter quirk: Dark Matter ~_

' _Aeron can create an inky white and blank substance from his body, a material never recorded on this earth. It is extremely volatile and can explode at his will. The matter is so unstable, that it decays almost everything it touches. Aeron can use the Matter to create wings allowing him flight, these wings can shape themselves into spears and lances, growing to incredible lengths! The dark matter he makes also comes at a price, as long as it's touching his body it decays his skin… Bring on the second student accepted on recommendation, Aeron-Pavlos of Greece!'_

"Woah!" I cheered, watching as the three of them took down the immense bots.

There was loud explosion, up above me, that large central building exploded. One of the big robots had fired a round into the buildings middle area. The whole thing was ablaze. We could see people waving at us from the windows above the impact point.

I watched as the one with the wings soared towards them. He outstretched his hand, and like an angel, began taking people into his arms. He held two or three and began flying downwards. But there was still so many people.

There was no way I could help them! I felt so utterly powerless to do anything. Even if I managed to get up there, what could I do? Punch the wind away, set more fires with my energy?!

"Woah everyone look!" I heard one of the other students around me. A prehistoric roar echoed throughout the arena and all went silent. Above us, the beating of wings, strong wings, and the creature roared once more!

"What?!" I shielded my eyes as it flew directly over head, it landed vertically against the building. Its green scales shimmering as it climbed up towards the people.

"Is that a dragon!?" The girl from before took aim, she twiddled a piece of scrap metal between her fingers. "It must be a villain, I'll snipe him!"

"Wait!" I heard that boy, that incredibly powerful one. He held out his hand and the scrap flew out from her hand. "He's one of us! Started at the same place as me. His names…~"

 _~ Ryu Azuma, age 17, transformation quirk: Wyvern ~_

' _Ryu is the Nephew of number 9 pro-hero in Japan Ryukyu, the Dragon Hero! Like her, he can transform into a mythical creature, the Wyvern! His mobility, strength, and raw power get dramatically increased, however he can't maintain the form for very long, and he cannot communicate when transformed, and unlike his Aunt, he cannot breath fire! Still though… holy crap... he's a big lizard!'_

"Wow that's insane! Soooo cooool!" I did my happy dance. Seeing all these powerful people… This course is going to be crazy.

"He saved all those people! He's gonna be worth so many points."

My heart stopped momentarily, like the curse had finally caught up to me. Points. I needed some if I wanted to get into class A! While as a recommendation student, our entries into the Hero course are guaranteed. We still have to compete to get into class A

"And I've done diddly squat…"

* * *

 _Dawn Academy Command Center, **Celeste Du Temps** POV_

I was watching her the whole time. This Nina. While she was one of the 4 students on recommendations, she was lagging behind her cohorts. And the Principle wasn't sending any big points in her path. It's like he wants her to do badly! I get being impartial, but all the others are getting points thrown at them.

"All right Nina… If I'm right about you." I muttered under my breath. "I need you to make into my class." I pressed the button without orders. And the whole arena began to shake. "You have to blow this one away!" I set the targeting parameters to focus on Nina. And released the Mark 10!

"Professor Temps, you just let loose the grand finale!" Cyclone was crying, tears shot out of his face in huge streams.

"Ah, I'm sorry! My finger slipped!" I lied and his face contorted into an ugly cry face. The more I watched, the more I saw Cyclone's facade shatter. While he tried to come across as professional… He actually was a big cry baby! It was both sad, maybe a bit cute, definitely pathetic.

"My finale… gone…"

"Sir, we could still call the President!" His eyes ignited into a roaring hurricane!

"Call her, she can save the finale!"

I panicked, the Student Club President… She was denied the villain role this year… Her quirk… These kids were no match for her, and she would surely go all out!

* * *

 _Adaptive Environment, 30 minutes left until examination end, **Nina Ahio** POV_

"I don't know what I did to deserve this!" I wailed as I took off running as fast as I could. This bot must have been twelve stories tall… at least! I haven't even seen its head yet!

Every time it took a step. The ground would drop and I'd float momentarily. This was one of the moments I was happy to not be tripping over! Everyone was trying to attack it but to no avail. It had dozens of guns on it that shot at everything nearby. Even the boy who fought the giant bot from before went for other targets! But it just kept following me!

I turned around for a second to see where it was. Huge mistake. Its foot landed directly behind me, kicking up rock and building everywhere. I was pummeled in by the flying debris. I rolled back, somehow managing to land on my feet. There was no time to react. Its fist was coming down. No more running Nina.

I shielded my body with my arms and braced myself, grounding my feet deep into the earth. The fist collided with me, and the world went black. I felt something in my bones, in my muscles. A power unlike anything I'd ever felt! I used it to hold my ground. The power was all around me, not just at my wounds. It flowed without hesitation and it kept coming as the weight of the fist bored down on me, the street beneath me quaked, and I was at the center of a crater. But I held my ground. The fist began to lift.

I threw my arms down to my sides. Pain and gain, not very glamorous, but the larger pain...

"The larger the gain!" I jumped upwards, and I shot like a bullet into the air. Purple energy enveloped me, and crackled like a raging inferno. "SMMAAAAAA~" I was cut short, the purple hue surrounding grew so great, I felt the energy spill out not from my fist, but from my mouth mid battle cry. A purple ball of energy shot out of my mouth, and I nearly barfed from the tingling sensation.

The ball struck the armour of the bot, the ball was shrinking in size, but glowing brighter and brighter as it did. Arcs of purple lightning streaked out all over the arena. Then all at once. The orb exploded, blowing a football field sized hole in the robot's torso. It crumpled, falling dead.

I cheered, but my tongue wasn't responding. It lulled about and I couldn't feel it. It flapped aimlessly out my mouth. Wait... Flapped! I looked down. The ground was so far below me. Did I jump this high? Wait! How was I going to land! My legs had locked up, I'd no doubt cramped the muscles. I tried to charge my fists but no energy was left. I was erratic and began punching the burn on my right arm. I winced through each blow. If I punched hard enough, maybe I could make enough wind pressure to slow myself down! I readied my punch! The energy surged to my right fist, the electrical energy burnt through my jumpsuit, exposing my burns to the cold wind.

My body collided with something hard, and oddly textured. It knocked the wind out of me, and my fist unintentionally punched forward. A weak blast wave shot out from my fist. It blew off all the dirt from rooftop, making is squeaky clean.

"Meep." Was all I could grumble through my numbed tongue.

My arm cracked and seized up. With my functioning left hand, I felt the scaled body. Scales? I craned my neck to see that dragon from before. His scales were a dark and reflective green. They were smooth but prickly on the skin.

I felt us land. And I tried my best to squirm off of him, but my legs just weren't responding to my brain.

"S-s-solly~!" I tried to say as my tongue lolled out my mouth again. The dragon shook me off its back and I fell to the ground. I tried to roll over but my muscles just ached so much. I could still crane my neck, and I was close to one of the entrances.

I heard a voice echo out through the arena.

"T-minus ten minutes left till exam finish!" The dragon took off, leaving me on the sidewalk, cramping but unshaken.

Then a person appeared before my eyes. She was wearing a flamboyant costume, bright red, oranges, and lime green? It was an odd choice of colouring to say the least. Not to mention she had a bright teal mohawk on top of her mask. She had this grin, like she was trying too hard.

"Hahahahahhahah! Off your back hero! For you are facing Terra-Amy-the-Invincible-Destroyer-of-Worlds, the evilest villain in this entire exam! I Student Body President, have come to…~!" She paused, she walked in a circle so I could face her. She crouched down and looked at my body. Poking me slightly with her finger.

"Oh you do not look so good." She grimaced. Poking my cheek once more. "Hey what did you think of my entrance, pretty sinister right!?" She asked, doing this weird thing with her eyebrows.

"N-aymes a bit l-long." I responded, doing my best to shrug my shoulders.

"Sorry, if I wasn't the grand finale I'd stop to help you! I'll make sure one of the civilians comes by to pick you uuuuup~!" She took of in a sprint.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard someone say, coming out from behind one of the buildings, no doubt avoiding Terra-Amy-the-whatevers. They walked over and crouched beside me.

"N-n-nurrse p-p-lease…" Was all I could mutter, what definitely felt like a cracked rib was hindering my speaking abilities. As my quirk began to dumb down, all the pain I was feeling throughout my body slowly absorbed me.

I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

 _Dawn Academy Grand Hall, **Celeste Du Temps** POV_

"Well done students! All of you did splendidly! You should all be proud of your hard work and Dawn Academy would be overjoyed to have just one of you attend our academy!" Cyclone was holding the microphone close to his mouth, he wore sunglasses to hide the fact he was tearing up profusely.

"All the judges and teachers will be reviewing the footage for the next week. You will all receive letters with details for what course you were accepted into and... It pains me to say, while not all of you will be accepted into the Hero course... You're all Heroes in my eyes!"

I hate to admit it. But I felt just as sappy as he did. It was always so hard seeing all these bright young faces. Knowing not all of them will achieve their dreams, and that I couldn't bring a smile to their faces. Every year it got a little harder.

"No go! Reflect on this exam, and use it to better yourselves for the future!" Cyclone finished the closing ceremony, and all the students started piling out of the exam hall. He turned to me and the other teachers he looked saddened and confused.

"Don't we usually get All Might to make an appearance for the closing ceremony? That's what I was told before I started here."

"He started teaching at U.A this year. He sends his apologies." I spoke up, me being the closest teacher her too All Might was his liaison to Dawn Academy.

"Shame, I've never met him. I've heard he's incredible." I rolled my eyes at that response. Incredible perhaps, but... Different than you'd expect.

I adjusted my glasses, turning back to the students, still leaving the amphitheater.

 _Maybe I'll find the one here…_

* * *

 **A/N**

Me again! Thanks for all the reviews guys they are incredibly nice of you, thanks to everyone who has followed and a special thanks to everyone who favourited!

I've written enough to post about 2/3 more chapters by weeks end. I'll see what I can finish tonight, I'm not happy with some of the stuff I've written and will be doing a general overall of it. But that's the 4th chapter so it shouldn't effect my update schedule.

Thanks again for giving me a read, I'm trying some formatting stuff, especially with those sort of character teasers I'll call them, trying to replicate Present Mic's character intros :P So if anyone has any thoughts how I might do those better it would be greatly appreciated. If you guys have any thoughts on what you'd like in the third chapter I can do a little more world building, maybe show a bit more of some characters. If anyone has any thoughts of what they'd like to see hit me up in the PM's or reviews! I'll try to keep this as reader interactive as possible!

Au revoir mes amis,

Rev


	3. Moments of Truth

**Moments of Truth**

* * *

 _Cyclone's Home, **Nina Ahio** POV_

Seven days had gone by since the entrance exam and I was feeling the pressure. My Dad wasn't allowed to be a judge for my points, so he was just as if not more nervous than I was. Every now and then he'd burst into tears, crying about how he could have sent more points my way. Typical Dad stuff.

My injuries weren't as bad as I thought from the exam. And after my experience with the nurse…~

* * *

 _Nurses Office, One Week Earlier, **Nina Ahio** POV_

"Ahhhh Miss Ahio…~ What a pleasure to have _you_ stopping by! The Principal's daughter, how scandalous!" He visibly shuddered, and if I hadn't been cramping so hard, I would have to.

"Look, I think I'll be okay to go…~" He pressed his finger to my lips, shushing me and getting a little too close for comfort.

"Nonsense you need healing! And I Medicine Man can do just that!"

 _~ Medicine Man, age 26, emitter quirk: Healing Hands ~_

' _Medicine Man, a quirky, albeit a bit weird, and without doubt effective healer. His quirk allows him to accelerate the healing process of another's body, by touching them with his finger tips. An incredibly creepy individual, and I personally would rather have a broken arm than go see him, but as school nurse he allows for the students and us to conduct risky teaching practices, with minimal risk!'_

He had this look in his eyes, crazy and scary like. He hesitantly lifted his finger from my lips, and already my tongue started to feel better.

"Just don't move. It's better when they don't move!"

"Wait what!?" He let out a blood curdling squeal of delight as he went to touch my forearm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _Cyclone's House, present day, **Nina Ahio** POV_

I was completely okay with not going back at all. I even contemplated giving my space to Emily and just learning to be an accountant or something. Speaking of Emily, after we'd finished exams, the two of us had kept in touch. Matter of fact, she was bringing the letters of our offers in this afternoon!

My dad lived on campus, and I guess, because of that, so did I. As part of the selling point for Pro-Heroes to become principal, they offer you this big mansion. The room I was currently in, was marble white all around, with these plush, and beyond comfortable leather sofas. My dad was never one for such lavish lifestyle choices, but I had to admit, it was a welcome change from our previous home… As much as I loved Hawaii, the overwhelming mosquito populations and our houses lack of solid walls really stressed the experience.

The reason we're here now is… well… because of me. I told my Dad I wanted to study at D.A, and he inquired about job positions here. Him being a world renowned Pro-Hero, and a former teacher in different academies, with his experience, he was certain he could find a job in D.A. What he didn't expect was to be offered the role of Principal. The former Principal was a frailer gentleman, he was far to old to keep going, and he happened to be a fan of my Dads! So here we were.

I guess there should be some context. My Step-Dad was the Disaster Hero, Cyclone. He had these big burly arms that could create incredibly powerful gusts of wind, he used it to destabilize tropical storms before they made landfall all over the world, effectively stopping hundreds of natural disasters. So I've lived in some amazing places. My mom died in childbirth, she met my step-dad before she knew she was pregnant, and the two married before I was born. Sad, I know. But he has always been there for me, and he is more than enough. She never told him who my real father was, and for me that never really mattered, he wasn't there for my mom, so he didn't need to be there for me.

"I'm so mature!" I said, outloud, with a content look on my face.

"What?" My father said, looking up from his newspaper.

"Nothing Dad!" I shrieked, straightening my legs and furiously combing my hair.

The doorbell rang, and he perked right up.

"I'll get it!" He stormed down the hall and for the door.

"Wait Dad its for me!" I had to get up and chase him, he opened the door before I could even catch up.

"Miss Stonem, what a pleasure to see you! I hope you got your letter okay… If not, then you really shouldn't be visiting the principal! It's not very professional!"

"No Dad, she's here to see me!" I yelled at him from the other end of the hall. He stepped out of the way and I could now see, a terrified Emily, her hair completely disheveled, and her eyes a swirling mass of confusion.

"Ah, come right in then miss, I'll go fetch you girls some cookies!" He ran off towards the kitchen, and Emily stumbled in like a zombie, muttering incoherently. In her hand was two sealed letters, with the Dawn Academy logo on them. I shook Emily out of her trance, she fixed her hair almost immediately then flashed her signature grin.

"Right! To business!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Let's go to my room, my dad doesn't come in without knocking up there." We ran up the stairs, and Emily was in amazement at the sheer scale of the house.

It sat atop a small hill within Dawn Academy, it was pretty far from the main campus, and we we're given a car to use for transportation. How Emily got here so quickly without one was astounding.

Once inside my bedroom, Emily's eyes expanded.

"Sorry, I haven't unpacked so it's a bit messy!" The room was incredibly large, and to one side of the room, was an entire wall of cardboard boxes. But Emily was looking at the queen sized bed. She dove onto it head first, burying her face into its covers.

"Oh I miss my bed from back home, this one's so big and uhhh! Did I tell you I'm living with some 3rd year students before we go to the dorms. I told you didn't I?" I dove onto the bed as well and snatched the letters from out of Emily's hand.

"You didn't peak did you?" I asked, scanning the letters seals, they'd already been broken. And judging by her guilty grin I already had my answer. "You didn't!?" My face was steaming, but she kept grinning. "Really? Are you serious?" I asked, and she began nodding really quickly. "Both of us?" She was smiling with her teeth, her head nodding so fast it had nearly become a blur. "Same class!?"

"Yea, Class A!" She was squealing like a piglet but then again, so was I.

"We're going to be living together!" She screamed and so did I. We were being so loud I didn't hear the door knock.

The door burst open, and my Dad jumped in. He saw how happy we were, and his eyes lit up.

"Dad we got into the Hero Course! Class A!" I screeched at him, he somehow understood my screeching, and his expression changed to a prideful one.

"I'm so proud of you both! You gave it your all and were rightfully rewarded for it! Welcome, to Dawn Academy!"

* * *

 _Miami Postal, earlier that afternoon, **Marcus Damhan** POV_

"Yes, that's Damhan with a D." I said to the office clerk, she nodded and went off to check for my letter. I felt a tug at my arm, and I looked down to see.

"Marcus did you get in?!" My little sister asked, she was smiling and it made me smile on instinct.

"Don't know yet, Little Bug. We'll find out soon." I knelt down, a more serious face this time, to look her in the eyes. "You know… Even if I don't get in…"

"You'll still be my Hero!" She kissed me on the cheek, and my smile returned.

"You'll always be my Hero, Little Bug!" I picked her up hoisting her into my arms and onto my shoulders. When we were face to face with the clerk she jumped back and screamed in terror.

"Oh my god, I'm so…~" She stopped upon seeing the look on my face.

"Just don't. Give me my mail so we can leave." The clerk's hand was shaking and she handed my the letter. I snatched it out of her hand.

"Marcus, shouldn't you say thank you to the nice lady." My sweet, innocent little sister said, I turned to the clerk, her shame was evident. I exhaled deeply.

"Thank you." I said firmly, my rage was quite clear.

I looked around. Lots of people were talking among themselves, whispering, their eyes on my sister.

"Hey! You got something you want to say?!" I shouted at them, stunning the people waiting in the office. They stopped staring but the nonetheless kept talking.

"Do you think we can stop for ice cream on the way back home?" I snapped out of my haze. And promptly left the office.

"I don't know, have you been a good girl?" I asked and she banged her little hands on my head.

"Of course I have, I'm always good!" I couldn't see her while she was on my shoulders, but she held my hair, using it to 'steer' me towards her favourite ice cream place which by coincidence, was where I **worked**.

"Hey Marcus, Cora! How you doing Little Bug, you want the usual!" Rocko, my boss, a big Italian man. A mutation quirk holder, he had these big arms coming out from his shoulder blades, not to mention his face was that of a bird, some sort of hawk or eagle.

"Not today Rocko! Could I get…." She paused, sticking out her tongue as if to gauge the flavours from a distance. "Rum and…~"

"No you're too young."

"But that makes me want it more!" I laughed at the sentiment.

"Ay, it's okay if she gets a taste. Why don't you come over the counter and pick out whatever you want, my treat." Rocko lifted Cora off my shoulders and into his ice cream shop.

"Listen." He leaned in close, as did I. "I'm gonna need you to come in tonight. We have a…. ' _Big investor_ ' and they need someone to do ' _resource acquisition_ '." I grumbled at those words. "I know I know, you got that college stuff, but this is a big one." He leaned in even closer to whisper into my ear. "One hundred grand over the year, monthly payments." My iris' expanded. One hundred grand, on top of what I'd already had coming in this year…

"How dangerous?" I asked, keeping my voice hush.

"No more than usual. But I hear there's competition for the resource in question. Hence why it's gotta be tonight. Gotta be fast, and quiet. Look I wouldn't be asking, but this is your speciality. You get in quick, you get out. Come by tonight if your game, and I'll tell you more."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Cora asked, in her hand was a big waffle cone of ice cream, lots of flavours. Rum and raisin better not be one of them.

"Nothin, Little Bug. Rocko just needs me to come by the shop tonight."

"Oh my bad, Marcus. Not this one. The one near city hall."

"I assume you'll have everything ready for me?" I asked, and he nodded. I took a deep breath. I thought I'd be done for the year.

"You guys are so serious. Hehehe!" She giggled as Rocko lifted her up, placing her back onto my shoulders.

"You dribble any of that on me and I'm eating instead." I reminded her, Rocko gave her a handful of paper towels and Cora placed them all over my head. I sighed, at least she's forward thinking.

* * *

 _Central Miami, Early Morning, **Philip Decker** POV_

Soft swaddling comfort. Like being wrapped in a blanket of clouds and marshmallows. A warmth pressed against me. The warmth of a girl. Smooth fabric caressed the skin on my arm. An arm that looped over anothers waist. Holding her close, closer than the most exquisite diamond.

I sighed, stretching my shoulder blades. As I took in a heavy breath, she shifted, shifting so subtly that she nestled comfortably into my embrace. My nose nuzzled in between the space of her flowing red hair, and the crook in her neck.

As the sun glowed through my pale curtains, the golden glow touched her green skin, giving it a touch of that vibrancy I loved so much. Her belly rumbled, the noise wasn't harsh, more like the gentle cooing of morning birds. I responded to it in kind.

"Hey." I touched her shoulder and she stirred, turning to face me.

"Morning handsome." She kissed my cheek, it was a lazy sunday afternoon kind. Her lips lingered on my cheek for a few seconds, before she moved them once more kissing again.

"I can feel your belly rumble. You want me to make breakfast?" I touched the sensitive spot on her belly, and she giggled.

"I'll help you." She smiled pursing her lips, asking for a kiss. I relented and kissed her lips quickly. I got out of bed, pulling the covers of myself, I looked around, finding my boxers strewn half way across the room. Memories from last night a little hazy, but definitely awesome.

As I pulled them on, I saw Ivy pull herself from the bed. She had her bareback facing me. Her arms outstretched, her curly red hair so beautiful in the sun light.

"I love you." I said stupidly, I found a pair of robes in our closet and tossed one over to her. No need to give the cretins in the building opposite us a show.

"Love you too. You mind if I shower first?" She asked looking over to me, she fluffed up her hair. Standing up, she walked towards the bathroom, hovering in front of the door.

"Go ahead, I'll get the kitchen ready." She blew me a kiss then disappeared into the bathroom. I pulled my robe on, and excited the large master bedroom.

My apartment was big. Much bigger than the one I had a year ago. It was in a nicer neighborhood, and everything about it was better. I didn't live alone, Ivy had moved in over the summer when we finished high school. We'd been together a little over a year now. She was part of the reason I applied to Dawn Academy, a small part. She'd applied for the Hero course, as did I. The only hiccup. I was accepted on recommendation. My entrance into the Hero Course, was all but guaranteed. In the exam, I did my best to help her, her quirk isn't as useful in combat as mine.

I made my way to the kitchen, I got out all the pots and pans we'd need. Living together her and I, we'd become a well oiled machine. She was a lot better around the apartment than I was, that was a fact, but I did my best to keep our workload even.

Despite Ivy practically being a plant, she was surprisingly carnivorous. Eggs, bacon, sausages, all her favourite. She'd die before eating a salad. The pan seared as I let the oil burn slightly, with a wave of my hand the fire died, and the pan sizzled harmlessly.

Living with her had taught me many things, cooking for one. I'd humbly brag that I've become somewhat a master egg scrambler. I held the egg between my fingertips, I concentrated, it began to levitate over the pan, my eye twitched and the shell cracked into millions of pieces, the gooey core settled on the pan and began to simmer.

I flicked my finger, and the drawer containing the bin opened, with my eyes I guided the shells into it. Piece by piece until it was all disposed. Snapping my finger the bin closed. With my right hand, a fork lifted into the air. Flying into my fingers clasp. I stirred the egg, beating it lightly. I concentrated, and the fridge opened at my command. A heavy carton of milk shot out and above the pan.

"Hey you want milk with your eggs?!" I shouted into the apartment. I heard what sounded like a no. I shrugged, tipping my head upwards and opening my mouth. The lid unscrewed itself and tipped into my mouth. I closed my mouth and the milk carton lifted, stopping the flow.

I never used to use my quirk like this. I felt it made things too easy, but after last year I must have gotten complacent. Doing simple chores had become little more than just a wave of my hand, or not so much as a thought. I could vacuum the apartment while watching TV, or wash the dishes while on the can. My quirk made everything easy, simplified every task. Because of it, my life was very clean, very precise, very… mundane.

I'd been trying to figure out why I wanted to be a hero. Revenge seemed such a barbaric reason, I wanted to see myself as more than that. I was indifferent to helping people, I didn't get a rush from it like Ivy. I didn't care for the money, I already had plenty. It wasn't fame, I'm actually a rather private person. The closest reason I could think of… Was that I wanted something, a grand adventure perhaps? Something to take me from my boring life and whisk me into something crazy, dangerous, and fun.

" _Maybe you're doing it for me?"_

"What?" I turned sharply at the voice, startling Ivy, who was tying her towel around her head.

"I said, did you get the mail from downstairs? Our letters from D.A should have come in. I'll finish up, while you check the box." Ivy bumped her hip into mine, nudging me out of the way.

"Fine, fine. Don't do the bacon without me, you'll burn your helpless self." I teased, she threw a spoon at me and it bounced straight off my ward, flying back into her hand.

"I hate that I can't throw things at you!" She grumbled, shooing me to the door

I wasn't a stranger to leaving my apartment in a bathrobe, it had actually become part of my morning routine. My building was safe, and welcoming. Lots of rich, old people minding their own business. Speaking of;

"Morning Misses Madson." I said as I entered the elevator. Misses Madson, was my neighbour, an elderly woman who lived with her husband.

"Oh, good morning Philip, how's Ivy?" She was a small, caring lady. Her kids/grandkids never called much, so she treated me somewhat as her adopted grandson. Earlier this year, before Ivy moved in, I'd frequently go to their house for dinner, or make them breakfast. It was the least I could do for how kind they were.

"She's great, she really loved the wicker basket you made for her. How's Mr Madson, is he still being stubborn about taking his meds?"

"Oh Dirk is still being Dirk. You and Ivy remind me of him and I when we were young and beautiful. My hair used to be just like hers." She threaded her finger through her graying locks. Some traces of the faint red still lingered.

"You're still beautiful to me Misses Madson." She pinched my cheek, I reluctantly let her.

"Oh you're so sweet. Where's that father of yours? I haven't seen him in the longest time."

"You and me both Misses Madson. You and me both." I nodded, the elevator dinged and we reached the ground floor.

"Oh well, anywho dear. I'm off to the grocers, would you like me to pick you up some fruit or flowers?" I swirled my tongue, thinking.

"Ivy would love the flowers. But it's my turn to get you something after, okay?" She waved goodbye, and I did the same. I turned to front desk, it was one of the staff I didn't recognise.

"Good morning, I'm wondering If I can pick up the mail for apartment 8D, this is my key." I showed him the key, and he nodded, turning back to the large assortment of metal boxes. He found mine and opened it, pulling out a small stack of three letters. Handing them to me, I thumbed through them.

The first one was for Ivy, addressed from D.A. It was plain letter, white, Dawn Academies logo adorned on the side in a simple black. The second letter was mine, but it was different. The letter was black, and adorned in gold lining. D.A's logo in a lavish gold filament. The third letter… I crushed it upon seeing its cover. What was left was a faint capital M and the word re-opening. I threw the letter into the bin, guiding it with my quirk.

"Thank you very much."

Once back on my floor. I held the two letters, something inside me felt guilty, because I was a recommendation student I was treated a little differently than Ivy by the academy. They called me frequently, sent me forms and pamphlets that I needed to fill out. While Ivy watched. It always pained at my heart a little, but she was understanding.

I swung the door open and Ivy was sitting at the table, a wide assortment of food items laid out on our kitchen table. She had a long piece of bacon sticking out of her mouth. She ran over to me to grab her leader, her eyes flickered over mine, but she took hers nonetheless.

Hastily she tore into it. Pulling the letter out and fixing it so she could read. She jumped in the air, then turned back towards me. Throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"I got in! Class B for the Hero Course!" She kissed my cheek fervently. "Have you read yours?" She asked, letting go of me to hug me from behind. Her head peeking over my shoulder. "I won't peak! …. Much!" She giggled.

I touched the letter and it telekinetically unsealed. Using my mind, the letter lifted out from the envelope and unfurled.

"WOAH! You got Class A! That's my superhero!" She kissed my cheek. "Let's go celebrate!" She wiggled, and I think I understood what she meant. She ran off to the bedroom, letting the towel around her hair drop to the floor. Her bathrobe following soon after. But my brow was still furled as I read on.

"What's the Big Three?"

* * *

 **A/N**

This chapter was more about showing you guys the character POV's for this story. While Nina is my main character and most POV's will be about her, there are 4 in total. With Philip Decker, Marcus Damhan, and Professor Celeste Du Temps being the characters whose perspectives you'll be reading.

Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I wanted to just show the characters themselves in their own POV's give you a small semblance of who they are. I might not be able to post chapter 4 by tomorrow morning (my time it's 7am here), as I changed the premise of what it was gonna be entirely, so I'll be writing it today and hopefully finish it on schedule.

As always, au revoir mes amis!

Rev


	4. Midnight City

**Midnight City**

* * *

 _Downtown Miami,_ _ **Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

City lights, are a great, dark, soft thing. It was unapologetically quiet at this hour, in the history books there were trees that would bloom around this particular spot, now there were just monoliths of concrete growing from the earth in ever expansion.

In the street below, few people graced the pavement, the odd municipal vehicle would drive by, collecting trash from the street. Every now and then, I'd hear the faint _cur-flunk_ of someone illegally tossing their trash out a window. Only to hear just a few moments later, the sullen garbage disposal truck whir by, and clean it from the street.

In this day of powers, innovation, and big corporations, this once quirky city, known for its beaches, paradise esque locales, and CSI Miami style crime. The whole city had gone uphill. Villains were a constant, sure. But at night, there was some unknown respect between the hero and villain populations. The villains would creep back into their dens, silently plot their next move, and the heroes would be given a night to breathe.

Or that's at least what _those_ heroes thought. The few heroes that stood guard over the night, they knew, that night was the perfect time to strike. Reactions from the police, heroes, and authorities were slower. Granting more chances in the face of failure. So those few night stalkers, the ones who watched over the city as it slept. Those were the people I admire… and fear.

I held the binoculars up to my eyes. The Miami-Dade courthouse, was one of few old relics from a time long past still standing. City Hall, the condos, almost everything had been updated and retrofitted following the 'quirk revelation'. But not the courthouse, for some reason, it was kept as it always was. I suspected this was because of some old world philosophy.

"What's that…" My eyes scanned across into one of the floors. I remember the building's floor plan, what should have been an empty floor at this ungodly hour, was a pair of flashlights. No, wait. Two more flashlights. A group of four people, skulking around in the courthouse after hours.

I lowered the binoculars. The building I sat on was across the street from the courthouse, a far jump, but nonetheless manageable. I pulled the hood up over my head, and took a deep breath.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale…

My heart was steady, and I visualised the spiders. They are dark, hairy, no bigger than a nickel. They are crawling all over me. I can hear my shoulder blades crack and reform, I let out a throaty moan, I relax, letting the spiders crawl deeper, traveling up from my hands to my arms, and when I feel them touch my nose. I hold my breath, opening my jaw as my lips curl and my mandibles click. Closing my eyes, as I feel their little legs tickling the lids. Opening them. My vision is clearer, better than it was before.

I reach into my pack, thumbing around for my phone. I don't turn it on, instead using its reflective surface to check my face. What looked back was something very different from the boy everyone knew me as. Eight eyes, tarantula like skin, and fangs way larger than that of small poisonous creatures that crawled on my skin, they looked more akin to knives or daggers.

I stretch my arms, and the four spiders legs that grew from my shoulders elongated, stretching and clicking as they expanded. Their form was like a needle or rapier, they were strong and thick, they grew in the shape of whatever spider I visualized. Tonight, I was a huntsman. My legs felt thick, muscular, stronger than they ever had when I was just me.

I crouched low, real low, my eyes focusing on one point of impact. The glass window of the seventh floor. Where the flashlights were. I threw myself with great abandon. I soared through the air, it's cold wind stung my eyes, but I held them open regardless.

Now. I braced myself, spreading my body widely. I impacted the window, and a faint clang could be heard. Small cracks threatened to spread, but they held, unmoving. The hairs on my body were sticking to the window like glue, holding me in place several stories above the street. Reaching into my pack, slowly, I pulled out my tools. Like a giant can opener, I pressed the circular saw to the glasses point. I lightly tapped the needle point into the glass, it penetrated through. In a circular motion I rotated the needle, cutting a perfect circle into the window.

I pulled the tool outwards and a small entry sized hole came with it. My spider limbs contracted, as I pulled myself through. I climbed up, and held myself up, now on the inside of the building.

* * *

 _Downtown 'Rocko's Rocky Road', earlier that night,_ _ **Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

"Okay, so remind me again. These things here are pressure sensors?" I asked, Rocko was thumbing through blueprints until he came to the one he desired.

"Yea, you make even the faintest touch on the ground, the alarms go off. Not to mention the heat sensors that will go off if you so much as breathe."

"Heat sensors won't be the problem, it's this door. Even if I can open it without tripping any alarms, the silent alarm will go off and I don't have the code to turn that one off. Which means I've got approximately one to two minutes to crack the safe and retrieve… What did you call it?"

"A Mobius Designs Whisper Drive. It's a prototype for the government. You don't need to know what it does, just know it looks like this." He pointed to the schematics, it looked like a simple black box.

"It's not dangerous right?" I asked, for the hundredth time.

"Not even a little…" I gave him the eyes.

"One hundred grand isn't exactly safe."

"Who we're getting it for isn't dangerous. It's just some computer code. Doesn't do anything special." He assured me, and I trusted him.

"Right, getting back on track, what if someone's there?" He laughed before punching his open palm catching the fist.

"You're gonna have to take em out the old fashioned way!"

* * *

 _Miami Dade Courthouse, Present Time,_ _ **Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

"You sure all those sensors are down?" One of the masked men asked his compatriots. Another one, lit up with sparks, electricity flickering off his body.

"I'm positive, my EMP quirk works wonders." He snickered, they turned the corner and walked into a large open office. High ceilings, rows of walled desks, and at the other end, a large solitary door.

The room was quiet, dark, and eerie. Nothing but the four intruders could be hear, the fifth, me, I didn't even creak.

 _~ Marcus Damhan, age 17, transformation quirk: Spider Form ~_

' _Marcus really embodies the form of a spider, like the creature he becomes, his breathing changes, to that of an arachnids, he breathes through every pore in his skin, making him utterly soundless, and in the dark, nigh invisible! He could be standing right behind you and you wouldn't even realise!'_

They moved to the door, one of the men slipping away to stare out the large vacant windows.

"Hey you guys. I can see my…~!" I struck, falling from the ceiling, pouncing high, with a mighty kick I cracked the side of his skull and he fell unconscious. I scuttled away back into the dark.

"What was that?!" One of them shouted, turning to the point his friend last was. "Dale?" I striked again, this time, running low along behind the walled off cubicles. My hand gripped the throat of the electric quirk user. I picked him up with all my strength and slammed into the ground. I jumped high towards the ceiling escaping from view.

"Did you see that?!" They panicked, their hands drawing to their trousers, one pulled out a gun, and my eyes flashed.

I reached to my forearm, the device attached to it was crude. Exposed wires, scrap metal, a simple firing mechanism. I pulled back the trigger and took aim from the ceiling. I released the trigger, a bundle of sticky string shot out of the vambrace, it wrapped itself around the man with the gun.

"Hurry you idiot open the door!" He shouted now trapped within my web.

I landed at the other end of the hall. Right behind the last man standing. The one trapped in webs, his iris' expanded, he began to freak out and try to tear his webs.

Turn around!"

In that frozen second between stand off, and fight. I saw his eyes flicker from me, to the door. My face a twisted mess of flesh and eldritch horror. I am banking on him making the mistake I predicted, and he does. In the instant he flies to the doors, his fist hardening like rock. I take off in a dead sprint, flying at the man as he reading to beat through the door. A sudden rush of swooping adrenaline, and I jumped legs first into the man. My kick was hard and fast, from a sprint it hit way harder than I intended. He smashed through the door, barreling through the wood and into the desk behind it.

Inside, was a woman, ten steps ahead of me, clad in full black, a pair of red and blue goggles on her head. Her face shocked, and undoubtedly stunned by the man's sudden appearance. In her hands, was the Whisper Drive. She made for the window closest to the office. I took off in pursuit. As I entered the office, I saw her suspended outside the glass by a long rope. She saw me, and waved. Shooting up towards the roof.

I had seconds to react, I pulled back the trigger on my vambrace. I dove through the window, glass shattering all around me. I had mere seconds to react, I spun through the air, my finger holding the trigger, I saw her for just a moment, and I realised. The web shot out from the tube, a single strand, strong and flexible. It contacted her leg and I was sent reeling upwards with her. She somersaulted upwards as she reached the ceiling I landed on the side of the building. My spiders legs gripping the side keeping my balance.

"I've heard about you, I was wondering if we'd cross paths?" She asked, drawing a blade from her belt and slashing the web that bound us together.

"Hand it over Noir, that doesn't belong to you." I aimed the gauntlet at her, pulling back the trigger, ready to release it. She seemed surprised I knew her name. Only a handful of thieves as good as we were in this town, it paid to know what they looked like.

"Oh cut the shit, we're both the bad guys here. Do you even know what you're stealing?" She twirled the blade between her fingers, circling me like a shark. I held steady with my aim, dead and true.

"Doesn't matter, not paid to know!" I growled, she laughed at my response. She mouthed the words, giggling as she did.

"Well how about I enlighten you. This thing here is a prototype, one of a kind, can find anyone. You plug it into a special console, and no matter where they are, who is hiding them. The Whisper Drive finds them. The Courthouse had it to find a certain someone my employers are very eager to find." My breath caught in my throat, such a device… in the wrong hands…

"Last I checked, you steal for fun! You got employer's now?"

"Fun doesn't pay for my livelihood ugly. The League gave me 100 grand upfront and 400 on delivery. I hear the Port Mafia is giving you squat for it." My eyes flashed, I was doing this for the Mafia… I knew this job was sketchy, and she was stealing it for the League.

"Hand it over!?" I demanded I aimed the gauntlet right at her face, the spray set to knockout.

"Not a chance, my employer's not the dissapoint me and live kind a guy. Gotta admit it though. You give a good chase. One of these days you might actually beat me." She started walking away, but she stopped at my words.

"Tonight. Tonight I beat you." I took a step closer to her, indicating I didn't intend to back down.

"Don't you know to never give a girl an ultimatum!" She dove towards me, I released the trigger, and the mechanism sparked, steam buckling out as it failed.

"Shit!" I flipped over her swing, the blade glistened as it raked through the air. Cleaving the spot I once was.

I swung my leg high trying to catch her head, she bobbed right, dodging the brutal attack, thrusting the knife towards my gut. My hand grabbed her knife hand, but she was too quick, she passed the blade into her other hand, jabbing it straight into my shoulder blade. I roared in pain, as she twisted the blade. My free hand grabbed her other hand. With my left, I started to rapidly punch her wrist, she let go off the knife. I pressed my hands against her arm, and I flipped her over my head, slamming her hard into the ground.

She rolled backwards, drawing a second knife. She held it in a reverse grip, pointing the serrated edge my way.

"How many of those damn things do you have?" I pulled the knife from my shoulder, I mimicked her stance and waited for her next move.

"That's for me to know…~!" She hurtled the knife at me, I side flipped out of the way, and she was on me in a second.

A third knife, aimed for my throat. My spider legs lashed out, catching her by surprise, they jabbed into her face full strength. Shattering one of the goggles as it smashed into her eye. She faltered with her blade, it missed my throat, but slashed heavily down my face, cutting through my mandible in an instant.

We both backed up, but she was distracted, trying to pull the shattered goggles from her face. I sprinted at her full speed, with my fist I punched her gut, she keeled over and with my left hand, I grabbed the Whisper Drive from her belt, I rolled over her shoulders, pocketing the drive, I kicked her back, forcing her to stumble forward in order to maintain balance. I jumped, swinging my left knee up as I slammed it into the same spot my spindled leg connected with. She was thrown catapulting back and over the edge of the building.

"No!" I screamed, without thinking I threw myself over the ledge and grabbed her hand. With my other I held onto the side of the building, it wasn't enough, we skidded down the side, as the hairs on my hand burned off from the friction. We hit a corner and I recoiled ahead of her. Sliding down the side of the building. My spider legs dug into the wall, and I came to a halt. She rolled over me, still unconscious, I had only a second, I reached out with my uninjured arm. Her hand was a hair's inch away. I lunged forward and caught her. She dangled out over the street a hundred meters below.

She stirred awake, and reacted accordingly. She screamed, seeing the street below. Her hand grabbing mine tight. She looked up, her face was a bit banged up, and the goggles were smashed. She looked into my eyes and smirked.

"Guess I was wrong about you beating me." She swung a little bit straining my arm.

"Don't struggle, or I'll lose my grip!" I growled, I tried to bring her up but the pain in my other shoulder was too great, and my arm was failing me.

"But that's what you want right? I know men like you, you play the good guy but deep down you're just as bad as the rest of us. Villain." Upon hearing that, I screamed, using all my strength I lifted her up. She was face to face with me now. "Goodbye, Spider." She slashed at my wrist and I let go. A small grappling hook like object shot out and she swung up onto another building, getting away.

I looked on in futility as she zipped throughout the city, My hand reached out, feeling the bladed wounds she'd left me, my face stung with immeasurable pain. I felt around in my pocket, the Whisper Drive, safe inside.

* * *

 _Near City Hall, Thirty minutes later,_ _ **Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

I screamed out, Rocko, using his four arms held me down as he began stitching up the knife wounds on my shoulder, and lip.

"Sucks about the drive ay kid, If I'd known the other thieves would be on the job tonight, I wouldn't have sent you out there." Rocko snipped the stitch on my top lip.

"Yeah that Noire lives up to her reputation, she got me good and the drive." He held up a mirror so I could see his handiwork. "Will it scar?" I winced, touching the tender spot.

"Probably, I'd avoid transforming to, It'll open up your stitches. You're gonna be one intimidating hero with that mug." He saw my reaction to those words and immediately looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean to pry but…" He held the letter from Dawn Academy, it was open. "Your sister must have forgotten it here. But you got in." I snatched the letter opening it.

Hero Course. Class 1A

* * *

 _Unknown Location, Unspecified time,_ _ **Noir**_ _POV_

"You failed." His voice was deep, and unmoving. The eyes beneath the horned helmet were uncompromising, they stared at me with absolute disgust. I was trying to hold back tears, my hands were bound, by his side were two large hounds, they growled at me as he held them back by a single large chain.

"Spider got in the way, he took the drive. That shouldn't matter though, you'll still get the drive, the Mafia will just give it to…~"

"Silence!" He whipped the chain against the ground, and dogs started howling, struggling against his grip. Ready to tear into me. "They never received the drive." He stood up, walking towards me from his throne, the dogs lurched against the chain and he yanked back hard, forcing the dogs into submission. He left the chain at his throne, and walked towards me.

"Thankfully for you, creature, we have it on good authority that this… Insect will be at the hero academy, which thankfully for us, you're attending this year. Find him, get the drive, then kill him. Understood?"

"I…~!" His hand reached out gripping my throat and lifting me up and over his head, his hand clasped hard around my neck threatening to crush it.

"Understood, Creature?!" His eyes were wild, and I couldn't breath, I tried to speak but his grip only got tighter.

"Let her go Pain. The boss would be very unhappy you killed a promising recruit." A younger voice, feminine and like my own. His hand didn't move. I could feel the world getting darker. "Especially when there's still so much she can accomplish. Besides, doesn't she owe six hundred thousand dollars?" His grip loosened and I slumped to the ground, coughing and spluttering for air. I felt his steel tipped boot press down on my back, forcing my face into the floor.

"Disappoint me again creature, and you'll wish I killed you tonight."

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry this took so long to arrive! This chapter was actually planned to be much later in the story but I made adjustments to my timeline which delayed the chapter. I'm completely re-writing the chapter after this so it may take a while before it posts. I'm about to do my final exam before my break so I've got a lot of time after Thursday.

Also, I'm restarting an old tradition of mine. If you can think of why I named the Chapter the way it is, you get a special prize... Of which only I know the content of! So get theorizing, this ones real easy so the prize won't be that great.

As always, au revoir mes amis!

Rev


	5. Class of Lions

**To Subsonicsoundwave, for accurately guessing the origin of last chapters title "Midnight City" your reward it that you get to PM me a request for the next chapter. Whether it be a specific character to make an appearance, a relaxed chapter, or even something wacky. As long as I can fit it into my chapter plans it will be done!**

 **Disclaimer: Warning, this chapter contains mathematics. The math is entirely options and you don't have to pay any attention to it what so ever, but I laid subtle hints about the characters in the way they scored points during the entrance exams. If your interested, and get thinking on it, you may be able to guess what the points say about the people.**

* * *

 **Class of Lions**

 _Dawn Academy School Zone,_ _ **Nina Ahio**_ _POV_

The squawking of a hundred voices filled my ears like an orchestra of drums. I stood at the entrance, fingers gripping the straps of my backpack, staring straight ahead as the corridor swirled into an abyss.

"Come on Nina, you've gone to class before. Nothing to be worried about." I stormed in, my head glued to the floor.

Staring at the ground, I was unfamiliar with this place. It was day one, and everything seemed business as usual, even the new students, like myself seemed to know where they were going. Each student wearing those _cute uniforms_ , a simple white buttoned shirt, some wore ties, some wore vests. Most all girls wore the skirts, while the boys for the most part in these warmer climates wore shorts.

"How did everyone get uniforms?!" I yelled, not so 'in-my-head' as I'd originally intended. I stood there, wearing what I thought was a cute collection, jeans shorts and a sweater top.

I covered my mouth, back home in Hawaii, at my old school, we never wore school uniforms. In shame, I ran for the bathroom, flipping out my phone I began texting furiously!

' _Emily! People are wearing school uniform!'_

…

' _Yea, and?'_

' _AND! I'm not!'_

' _How did you forget? Isn't your dad the Principle?"_

I thought back… He did say something about me having to go into the academies center and… oh no… I forgot... Emily read my silence like a book.

' _No worries, I'll bring you one of mine, sit tight!'_

' _Good, come find me in the bathroom near the front entrance!'_

I waited there, silently, the door opened and I heard a pair of girls, new, like me walk in.

"Did you hear about the Hero course?"

"Yea! I heard the ratings are super skewed, the top 10 were far better scored than the bottom 10!"

"I know! One of them, she only secured a place in 1A because they were on recommendation!"

"Right? It's so unfair, anyway what class do you have first?"

Their voices drowned out as they finished their business, and I heard a bang on the door indicating they'd left. I curled my legs up to my chest. Were they talking about me? I could feel the normal stresses about starting a new school, that I was very used to, but this sensation was different. Never before had I questioned my place. Did I deserve what I got?

"Nina! Are you in here?" I heard Emily, I wiped my eyes, and opened the stall door.

"Yes! Thank the stars you came!" Emily looked adorable, her platinum blonde hair was tied in a neat and professional bun. Her uniform looked super cute as well!

She was wearing the white shirt, but over it was a vest, a dark navy blue coloured one, underneath it, she wore a blue and black striped tie. From what I'd gathered, your ties colour indicated what course you took. Blue for Hero, red for support, purple for management, white for general studies, and green for military.

Her skirt also has the same blue lining as her tie. In her hands, was an identical pair to what she wore. She handed it to me and pushed me back into the bathroom stall. Quickly I changed and burst out of the stall, the shirt was incredibly tight, and I pulled at it continually.

"Why are your clothes so tight?!" I pulled down the skirt, as I felt it revealed way too much leg that was professionally acceptable at an academy like this!

"Maybe because I'm... smaller than you." Her eyes went to my breasts and I burnt an embarrassed pink!

"Stop looking down there!" I covered my chest and she laughed.

"Sorry not sorry, we gotta get moving, class starts in ten!" Like the entrance exam, Emily grabbed my hand, and we took off down the halls. If I'd remembered correctly our class was on the ground floor, close to the athletics tracks.

We reached a large, somewhat 'extra' door. It was big, overtly big. Emily grappled it with both hands, throwing her full weight behind it. The door wouldn't budge, I pinched myself lightly, felt the faint purple sparkle drift across my arm. With one hand I effortlessly opened the door, and Emily fell face first onto the floor of the classroom.

"Thanks." I heard her say, as she bit dirt.

Inside was a half full class, most people were gathered in small huddles, I guess just getting to know each other. I saw some faces I recognised from the entrance exam, the spider boy, the one with the wings, the super fast girl. But there were many more I didn't quite remember.

"Uh, Hi!" I said helping Emily up onto her feet. People stared at us, sizing us up.

"Nina!" I heard someone say from the front of the class. It was a voice I recognized.

"Aubrey! You made it to!" I said bounding into the classroom. She was already sitting down in her desk, two other girls sitting side by side with her.

"Yea, I managed pretty well after we split up." Her hair was radiant, it flowed defying gravity but somehow staying so beautiful. On her right, was a girl wearing these big, thick glasses, like I'm talking binoculars thick. Her eyes were so zoomed in they looked twice the size of normal eyes. She blinked and their colour changed.

"Are these your friends?" I asked, holding out my hand to the girl with the glasses.

"Yea, this is Kat! I just met her now, she's super nice!" Aubrey leaned backwards and a girl with auburn hair leaned forward, she looked cute, adorable even, compared to the two girls beside her. The girl with auburn hair then spoke.

"Hi I'm Liz, Aubrey and I stayed in the same boarding house while we attended the exam. It's great to meet ya, Nina, was it?" She leaned over Aubrey and shook my hand rather violently. I got embarrassed and clammed up. "Who's your friend?" I suddenly became very conscious of the silent Emily who stood beside me.

"Oh, yeah, this is Emily~!"

"Emily Stonem, great to meet you!" Emily said shaking everyone's hand. I looked around the classroom, and all pairs of seats had already more or less taken, and only three places at the back were available.

"That's funny, I thought everyone would want to sit at the back?" I asked out loud, the girl with glasses looked at me funny, like I'd said something punishable by death.

"Why? Everyone want's to be closer to the teacher." She said matter of factly, I shrunk in response.

"Right, I forgot, my bad." I looked back to Aubrey "I'm gonna go put my stuff down!"

Emily and I took the two back corner seats, the class was pretty ordinary by all means, a simple layout five rows of four seats. With a gap between the middle two for the teacher to walk down. The desks were rather ordinary, with them having a small compartment to put essentials. We had the classic four legged chairs, which the guy sitting in front of Emily was proudly leaning back on two legs. It was that boy, the one who could turn into a spider. He craned his neck back to look at Emily than to me, I could feel his smile grow upon seeing me.

"Weren't you the girl who couldn't get the cat out of the tree?" He said a little too loudly. I groaned, slamming my head into my desk, some people turned back to look, I could feel their judging eyes.

"You must be mistaken, Nina was the one who took out that giant robot?" I heard Emily say, my breath hitched, those same eyes I felt, were less judgy, but had a glimmer of competitiveness.

"That was her? Seriously? Good stuff, I know I took off running when I saw that one." My face was no longer flushed, I looked up, did he just compliment me? He had that roguish stance, there was a casual coolness to the way he looked at us.

"Thanks." I said shyly, someone walked up to me, she had purple hair, long wavy and it flowed like water. Her eyes were bright orange and her ears sprouted outwards a little, pointed and sharp like an elf's poking out from the tips of her luxurious hair

"I saw you. That all out finisher move. Pretty amazing. _Don't you agree?"_ There was a way her words slurred, towards the end, it made me want to speak, it made me want to agree but I held my tongue, clasping my hands over my mouth almost instinctually, Emily bursted.

"Yea it was super awesome!" Emily spoke almost immediately, reacting to the way the girls words molded. "Wow, don't know why…~"

" _Hush."_ The girl with purple hair cooed. My mouth zipped almost instinctually, as did Emily's, in fact everyone in the room went quiet. I tried to talk but my tongue struggled to move.

"You're interesting, I'll give you that, but being interesting alone doesn't make you a hero. _You can all speak now_." Everyone's mouths opened, I was at a loss for words, as was Emily. But not the boy beside us.

"Who do you think you are? You don't have the right…~" She sauntered on over to him.

" _Quiet._ I'll explain this once, I have the right, because I have the ability to back it up. Can you say the same cutey?" She tapped his lip, before swaying her hips all the way back to the front of the class, she sat beside the boy with the white and black wings. Looking back over her shoulder.

In her arrogant triumph she smirked - just a small pouting of the lips, a narrowing of her eyes and a slight tilt in her head. It was so subtle, which made it even more infuriating.

"Lilith Blair." Was the final words uttered by her. With a minute gesture of her hand, like a wave goodbye, the boy's mouth opened and he grunted, gritting his teeth but never-the-less holding his tongue.

~ Lilith Blair, age 18, emitter quirk: Voice Tremor ~

' _Lilith, one of the four accepted on recommendation is an incredibly talented student who shows incredible promise, her quirk, is the ability of extreme suggestion. Whatever she says has an almost mind controllable response to those who hear it. The effect weakens over time, and the more complex the action the easier it is to resist. But simple actions that make you act on reflex are almost impossible to ignore!'_

"Hey, thanks for jumping in there." Emily said, holding her hand out to the boy, he shook it and the two seemingly lingered on the handshake.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to stop her, when she spoke I just… Anyway, I think we met in the exam? You were quite the badass." He complimented her, the two still shaking hands for an uncomfortably long time. I wanted to barf.

"Thanks!" She blushed, taking her hand from his. "That's an interesting accent, where's it from?"

"I was raised in Ireland."

The two of them began talking, and I sat there, not technically alone, but alone. I looked to Aubrey, who had her two friends up front, that girl Lilith, she was talking to that beautiful boy from the entrance exam, the one with the wings.

Then suddenly, I was snapped out of my daze when the door opened once more. A small group of students filled in, presumably the rest of the class, last of which, that other boy from the exam. The one who destroyed the other giant bot. He walked in alone, his eyes casually glancing from side to side. He saw the last spot, the seat in front of me, next to the spider boy. I watched him as he took his spot, and sat in silence.

I wasn't the only one watching him, the boy beside Lilith, the one with the wings. He followed him quite closely and stood up from his seat, approaching the desk. He slammed his hands rather aggressively on the boys desk.

"Philip Decker right? The boy who lived?" He chuckled, the dark haired guy stepped back, scanning this Philip. "I heard about you, saw you on TV actually sometime last year. One of the sole survivors of the mu…~" Philip stood up rather quickly stepping forward to the winged boy, them being eye to eye. Neither flinching.

"Shut up!" Philip's hand clenched, and a swirl of wind grew between his fingertips.

"Woah there he is!" His opponent pushed him back, shadowy white tendrils grew out from his shoulder blades.

Unexpectedly the door slammed. A man much bigger than any of the students. He wore a suit of some kind, that barely contained the enormous bulk. The class went quiet fast and he took his position in front of the board. The two boys backed off from each other and sat back down in their respective seats.

His face was the first thing I noticed, it was like that of some sort of lizard, or wide dragon. A vast face that had these plates all over it, his shoulders were incredibly broad, and his eyes were incredibly pale, like a ghost's pallor. Emily gasped upon seeing him, as did a few others in the room, me, I had no idea who this was.

"Morning." He said rather disinterestedly. Emily was holding her breath I could literally hear her excitement. "I'm a... Professor Thrax…" He paused for a moment, unfolding a piece of paper, like he was reading from a script. He cleared his throat.

"I'm not your home room teacher, she unfortunately couldn't be here this morning, due to unforeseen circumstances unexpectedly on the way here, so I, Professor Thrax will be filling in for your opening class. We will sit here shortly and wait for a few guest speakers to come through, before we proceed outside and perform a physical test."

 _~ Thrax, Gym Teacher Hero, age 43, mutation quirk: Adaptable ~_

' _Thrax was a pro-hero back in his earlier days, a well known one throughout the North East of the United States and even British Columbia, his quirk Adaptable, allowed his body to adapt to environmental or external pressures, making him a jack-of-all trades hero, his incredible bulk and strength only further enhancing his heroic abilities! Now, he's the gym teacher of Dawn Academy, and damn proud of it!'_

"Now, gesture towards door." He read off the script, he looked up for a second, making eye contact with all of us, awkwardly wiping his nose. "Your student body president, Amy Lee."

A smallish girl, she looked rather plain looking, walked through the door and waved at everyone, her face was happy and cheery, but it made a lot of people tense up in the room. Including Emily.

"Hey guys, don't worry, I'm not here to beat you up, this time!" She spoke with a song in her voice, Emily was ghost white, no doubt having flashbacks.

"Pst, what's so scary about her?" I whispered to Emily as discretely as possible. Marcus, the spider boy, whispered back.

"Were you not there when she came in? Beat the stuffing out of one hundred and thirty eight students, sent at least forty to the nurse's office."

Wow, I mouthed. I resumed my attention to the front of the classroom, where the student body president now stood.

"Welcome, to orientation week, after your morning classes you will meet the rest of the student club, where we will fill you in on this week's activities. A lot of people say that Dawn Academy is a lot like joining a fraternity, and I would like to put those rumours to rest and assure you, that there is absolutely no hazing." Amy winked at us, and everyone went silent, sitting up straighter than before. "So. I want all of you to enjoy this week, as you will only experience it once, and by golly is it an experience." There was something sinister behind her jolly, happy go lucky exterior, that way she winked at us before…

"Thank you Amy." Professor Thrax. "Now I am Professor Thrax." He grimaced, kicking himself. "You already told them." He muttered not so quietly under his breath. "I don't usually teach in classrooms, I'm your 'Gym Teacher' as this school likes putting it. But for you Hero students." He smiled, his hands gripping the sides of the desk. "I'll be teaching you how to use your quirks in ways you hadn't even dreamed of. So let's not mess around!"

He stormed towards the hall and everyone shot out of their seats in pursuit. He led us through the halls, till we reached two intersections. Locker Rooms!

"These are the 1st Year Hero Course's locker rooms. Each of you has been allocated a locker, inside will be a school jumpsuit, you will put it on and meet me outside." He stormed off zealously, obviously more in his element of teaching.

I followed the rest of the girls into the changing room. The space was massive, way bigger than I originally anticipated. It had many branches that stemmed off, with showers, bathrooms, and lockers. Each locker holding enough space to house an entire wardrobe of stuff. All the lockers had our names on them, I opened mine, and inside was a similar jumpsuit to the one I wore during the entrance exam, except this one had blue stripes, indicating I was in the hero course. All the other girls had begun undressing, and I followed suit.

* * *

 _City Square, Earlier that day,_ _ **Celeste du Temps**_ _POV_

I held my breath, I struggled to wriggle my hands free of the binds that held them. A strip of duct tape was placed not so gently across my mouth. I spat against it, using the saliva to try and slip it free

The bank was quiet, the gunmen had corralled everyone into a corner, towards the windows, preventing any heroes and police from breaching in. I was among them. Their leader, was a man I recognized from my Hero days. Doctor Havok.

 _~ Doctor Havok, Age Unknown, Emitter Quirk: Unseen Arsenal ~_

' _Havok was always unpredictable, I'd never personally had a run in with him, but his quirk made him sporadic. Before he became a villain, it's rumoured he was a magician. His quirk allows him to pull anything out of thin air, the catch, his hands can't be seen by anyone even himself for it to work!'_

In his hands, were two fully automatic weapons. He'd pulled them out from his coat, and he aimed them that at us.

"No everyone, who'd like to guess what I have behind my hand?" He asked rhetorically, nobody made a peep, and he dropped one of the rifles. It evaporated like smoke as it left his grasp. He held his hand behind his back and then quickly brought out to show us. In his hand was a comically oversized grenade. I had no doubt it was just as dangerous as it looked.

"Correct. A bomb, a bomb that will go off, killing all of you, if you don't listen to my instructions extra..~" I rotated my hand, I felt the energy release from my fingertips. The zip tie turned to dust. I could feel the energy pulse between my palms a faint green glow started to eminent from them. A hostage, who stood beside me noticed what I was trying to do. She panicked and started squirming. Havok looked our way, turning barrel first to face us.

Go time.

I kicked off.

Lunging at him, he was stunned, dropping the grenade, it turned to dust upon leaving his hand. One of his men aimed their guns at me. Green energy enveloped my body and I pointed at his flunkies. That same energy grew around them and they stopped moving, completely immobilized. With my free hand I pointed it at the crowd, before they could look my way they were completely frozen. Havok aimed his rifle at me and pulled the trigger. With my right hand I aimed at his gun.

It slowed right to a crawl, the bullet leaving the chamber looked like a snail crossing the street.

"Your…~!" I was on him in a second, a green aberration split off from me. It jumped in the air, punching his face. I followed its trace perfectly, leaping into the air, following its exact motion. He was knocked to the ground. A second aberration split off from my body. This one kicked him in the stomach. I reached into my pockets, a pair of immobilizing tape was still inside. I jumped on him quickly, tying his hands to his face.

"Someone get the police!" I said turning back to the crowd of people, they unfroze at my command. I turned to his flunkies, they were still trapped by my aura. They were struggling against it, I could feel that pull in my guts as they tried to snap free.

The bullet fired from Havok's gun had only made it a few inches away from where he once stood. I walked towards it, and plucked the small round from the air. It lost all momentum and sat idly in my palm.

 _~ Celeste du Temps, The_ _ **[Redacted]**_ _Hero, Age 29,_ _ **[Redacted]**_ _Quirk:_ _ **[Redacted]**_

' _My quirk…_ _ **[Personal Memo Not Found]**_ …'

Havok struggled, kicking off his shoes, trying to pull his hands free from his face, to no avail. Shortly after the police came rushing in, guns raised. I took off in a sprint, one of the cops aimed their gun at me. I felt the pulses of energy grow stronger between my palms.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, swinging my arms to my sides as the pulse erupted like a wave, stopping everything around me. The pain in my head blew up like a cannon. A ringing noise echoed through my entire body. Opening my eyes, the environment was twitching erratically. Shards of green crystals floated through the air. My guts were on fire, and I struggled to move. I walked past the cops and out the front door. The streets were littered with cops and heroes, all stuck in frozen animation. Like a zombie, I shuffled past all of them, to behind the police barricade.

Everything had stopped. A low flying pigeon was struggling to move. Crowds of people surrounded me as I walked past them. I held my breath as the very air had trouble resisting my power. I released and the wave receded inside of me. I struggled to breath, catching my breath, I turned back towards the bank.

 _I moved one hundred meters… That's much further than I could before._

I smiled, taking a relieved breath. I doubt few people had seen what I'd done. No doubt there would be speculation. But I was off scot free. Better that way. Better I remain hidden.

* * *

 _Dawn Academy, Present Time,_ _ **Nina Ahio**_ _POV_

The sun was beating down hard, and all twenty of us stood on an open field. A running track, javelins, shot puts, long jump, even a punching machine. Everything a true track and field needed. I was sweating heavily, and Emily and I stood beside each other as Professor Thrax slowly waddled up to us.

"All of you are familiar with a basic physical tests. See how fast you can run, how far you can throw… Simple stuff."

"Is that all we're here to do?! That's not very heroic?!" One of the guys exclaimed. His face and arms were made entirely of what looked like rock. His features were stone like… no joke, actual stone. He was very steely and muscular, bigger than any other person here.

"Step up then. Titan was it?" This Titan stepped up, approaching Thax. "I want you to throw that shotput for me, as best you can."

He gripped the heavy ball. He tossed it between his hands, getting a feel for it. Then he tossed the ball. It landed a short distance away. A small bot rolled up to Titan and it projected the number twelve in big glowing letters.

"12 meters… Not bad. Now try again… but this time with your quirk. Don't hold back" There was this look in Thrax's eyes, one that Titan now shared. The two looked at eachother, then Titan grabbed another ball. He looked at it, then at the ground.

I was amazed at what happened next. He grew.

 _~ Titan Daniels, Age 18, Transformation Quirk: Size Shift ~_

' _Titan is a grand spectacle, his body is made mostly of a dense and strong organic rock like material, but that's not the impressive part, Titan when touching any type of rock, can increase or decrease his size in accordance with how much resources are nearby. By taking rocks from nearby sources he can increases his size and strength. His full size isn't known!'_

He stopped at around twelve feet tall. His body had grown with him, the shot put was now the size of a pong ball in his giant stone hands. He wound up slowly, then pelted the ball at unimaginable speeds. It disappeared into the distance landing nearly out of sight.

That same bot showed a new number.

"Five hundred meters!" I exclaimed loudly, everyone gasped, and Thrax was booming, shaking heavily with laughter. He calmed down then turned to the rest of us.

"All of you were ranked the best of the best in your entrance exams. Now, many of you will have not seen the list, and I may get in trouble for showing you, but here it is! The class rankings!"

That same bot from before, rolled towards Professor Thrax and blew up a large display. It was numerical list from one to twenty with everyone's names on it, with many little numbers beside each name. I guessed these were scores, with H representing Heroic, D meaning Disaster, and C meaning Capture points, and oh boy did they make my brain hurt!

1: Nina Ahio - Pain and Gain, H: 101, D: 10, C: 500. Total: 611

2: Philip Decker - Velocity Point, H: 55, D: 250, C: 300. Total: 605

3: Aeron-Pavlos - Dark Matter, H: 200, D:200, C:200. Total: 600

4: Kyra Moore - Cannonball, H: 100, D: 155, C: 200. Total: 455

5: Aubrey Cromwell - Star Power, H: 205, D: 110, C: 100. Total: 415

6: Leto Hernandez - Null Body, H: 400, D: -50, C: 55. Total: 405

7: Bella Graves - Vampiric Coat, H: 0, D: 0, C: 400. Total 400

8: Titan Daniels - Size Shift, H: 195, D: -200, C: 400. Total: 395

9: Sterling Poladina - Download, H: 25, D: 0, C: 350. Total: 375

10: Eliza Skye - Vibration, H: 100, D: 200, C: 35. Total: 335

11: Emily Stonem - Shiny Arc, H: 105, D: 55, C: 155. Total: 315

12: Freddy Logan - Combust-E-Oil, H: 50, D: -500, C: 755. Total: 305

13: Marcus Damhan - Spider Form, H: 250, D: 40, C: 10. Total: 300

14: Azuma Ryu - Wyvern, H: 100, D: 100, C: 90. Total: 290

15: Lilith Blair - Voice Tremor, H: 30, D: 10, C: 240. Total: 280

16: Katherina Valkia - Peacock Eyes, H: 135, D: 100, C: 40. Total: 275

17: Sorine Tallan - Static-Magnet, H: 100, D: -50, C: 200. Total 250

18: Yukinise Yumehisa - Dream Link, H: 20, D: 20, C: 190. Total 230

19: Charles Berkshire - Iota Artillary, H: 25, D: 85, C: 100. Total: 210

20: Connor Wright - Tool Arms, H: 50, D: 100, C: 40. Total 190

My head was spinning, so many names, so many numbers… WAIT! I'M NUMBER ONE?!

"The top 20 out of all the Entrance exams! Congratulate yourselves, the average student scores rarely higher than 100 points... total! Now that's all well and good!" His reptilian features went all hard and serious, further adding to the sweat that was now collecting all over me.

"But these scores mean nothing to me, you may be top 20 now, but not after this!" All the scores blurred, than each one read a big fat zero!

"What?!" I screamed out involuntarily, It felt like I'd worked so hard just for all my progress to mean nothing!

"Show me why you deserve those scores! In there, you could have had a strategy, you could have a really destructive quirk that just smashes robots, in there… the whole thing is designed to help you succeed… Not in my class… and if each and every one of you can't prove to me why you deserve to be in that top twenty slot… You better head down to Class 1-B so they can send me someone who can!" Despite the fear of getting dropped down a class, I felt oddly motivated. More so than the usual pep talk. Now. I had something to prove, not just to this teacher, or the other students around me, I had to prove it to myself.

"NOW, LET'S GET STARTED!" He punched his knuckles together in anticipation and everyone's excitement grew. Including my own.

* * *

 _Dawn Academy,_ _ **Philip Decker**_ _POV_

"Up next, we have Philip and Aeron in the javelin!" I stepped up, and so did that boy from before. The one who liked to run his mouth. He was handsome, that typical pretty boy, king of the school type. He was incredibly well built, much more muscular than I was. That didn't really matter, there was no way I was loosing this challenge to him.

"I'll go first _Decker,_ I insist." He shouldered his way past me, plucking the javelin from the ground. He took a few steps back. That glowing monochromatic matter, it grew from his hands, and extended out towards the back of the javelin. He sprinted forward, and dove, throwing the javelin, the matter glistened out, he closed his fist and it erupted in an explosion, hurling the javelin way off down the track.

 _~ Aeron-Pavlos of Greece, Age 18, Emitter Quirk: Dark Matter ~_

' _Aeron's dark matter, is an unknown substance that is created from Aeron's body. It is volatile, and can take any shape he wishes, typically in the form of wings. Upon leaving connection with his body, it begins to decay and eventually explodes. The more matter he makes the longer the fuze. A destructive but elegant quirk!_

The robot that lay beside us read one hundred and fifty meters. A respectable score, much better than the pair who came before us.

"Match that _Decker._ " I didn't like the way he called me that. That snide tone of his… I laughed, smiling unimpressed.

"Easily." I smirked, I grabbed the javelin. I felt it, its weight, I focused on it. The javelin lifted out of my hand, hovering a few inches above my finger tips. I saw a building in the far distance. I squinted aiming as hard as I could. The javelin took off, soaring way over and beyond Aeron's. My control over the javelin began to waver, and eventually it began to slow. Falling far short of where I wanted it to go, but much farther than anyone else who came before me. I looked to my side, and the small bot projected my score.

"Fan-freaking-tastic!" Professor Thrax flipped the water table in an outrageous display of joy. "New academy record! 4900 meters!" Professor Thrax boomed, I looked to Aeron, his cocky grin had vanished, but that look of disdain he had further intensified.

I walked back towards the other students, two girls stepped up in our place. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. A friendly looking guy, with a stitched up lip.

"That was incredible man! I've never seen anything like that. Your… Decker right? I'm Marcus!" He held out his hand, and I shook it. His smile was warm, unlike that of Aeron.

"Thanks! I think I saw you in the long jump, you can turn into a… Spider?" I asked and he looked a bit flustered.

"Yea. Its nothing flashy but It has its advantages! Your telekinetic right?"

"Not exactly…"

 _~ Philip Decker, Age 17, Emitter Quirk: Velocity Point ~_

' _Decker's quirk works a lot like telekinesis, except he can actually control the speed and direction of anything that touches the small invisible ward around his body! His range isn't known, previous teachers have guessed it works around line of sight, but that doesn't explain how his quirk effects behind him! I look forward to figuring out for myself!"_

* * *

 _Dawn Academy,_ _ **Nina Ahio**_ _POV_

I stepped up beside Lilith. Both of us standing at the starting line for the javelin. I plucked the spear from the ground and got ready. I took a few hasty steps, the dove forward. Purple lightning cracked all along my arm it charged directly into the javelin. I was wound up and…

" _Stop."_ Lilith said, and I did. " _Drop it."_ I dropped the Javelin the purple lightning in my arm intensified, I couldn't move and it as the energy persisted it burned off the sleeve of my uniform, burning the side of my arm. It dissipated and I felt my strength return to normal.

The little bot, showed my name, then displayed a big fat zero beside it.

" _Throw it for me."_ She added, and I walked back towards the javelins, I couldn't stop myself. Some part of me wanted to, even though I really didn't! The purple energy fused up. " _Full power, please."_ I channeled all my stored power into my arm. The lightning crackled, fusing into a neon red. I hurtled the javelin as far as I could.

The little bot, showed Lilith's name, the number eight hundred glowed in bright brilliant numbers.

"Well played their Lilith, using your quirk to make stronger students work for you. But I'm giving Nina another throw." I plucked another javelin from the ground. The pain I felt throughout my body was intense, like fire, my right arm was numb beyond belief. I lightly pressed one of the burns. My skin singed, and I sizzled to life. Power faintly returning. I took the javelin in my left arm. It wasn't my strongest hand, but I had no other choice.

Using what little power I'd made I hurtled the javelin wonkily. It landed. My number changed, fifty meters. I grit my teeth, she sabotaged me, used my own quirk in her favour. Next time, I was going to be ready.

* * *

Dawn Academy, _**Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

"So, where are you from?" I asked the girl, Emily, who lined up beside me. We were both stretching, reading up for the two hundred meter hurdles. She was cute, she had this adorable platinum hair that she wore in a half-up-do pony tail. Her eyes were a striking blue, so bright, and so vibrant. In her hand, was little glowing rod.

"I was raised in New England. Not quite Ireland, but I wouldn't have traded it for a thing. You have any siblings?" She asked me, she stretched, I peeled my eyes from her and flexed my neck.

"Yea, a younger sister. **You?** " I grunted at that last part. I visualised the spider. It legs were long and powerful, its skin pale, a reflective white that looked sickly and disgusting. My vision blurred with tears as my skin rubbed and molted, revealing hard, white flesh. My muscles wrapped around my bones, growing, expanding tearing through the white flash. I let out a faint growl as faint grey hairs pocked through the flesh, like fur grew out from my arms and legs. My muscles nearly three times as large. I could feel the strength, it was cool, it felt hard as diamond.

~ _Marcus Damhan, age 17, transformation quirk: Spider-Form ~_

' _Marcus' special move Huntsman! By visualizing a Huntsman spider, Marcus' molt takes the form of the strong predatory spider. Increasing his speed, strength and agility. However in this form, he lacks the ability to produce strong webbing, and he doesn't grow the additional spiders legs from his shoulder blades. He makes up for it with raw muscle power!'_

Emily looked a little shocked at my sudden transformation. No doubt the eight eyes, and fangs were a bit unsettling. It always was. She smiled quickly, catching me off guard.

"Neat quirk!" Emily gripped the small glowing rod between her hands, it lit up in a burst of flowing white flames, elongating into a spectral sword composed of a brilliant silver flame.

"Woah! I thought it turned into a staff?" I asked in amazement. Through the blades roaring embers, I could see her eyes flicker.

"Not exactly!" She said with a cocksure grin.

~ _Emily Stonem, age 16, emitter quirk: Shiny Arc ~_

' _Emily's shiny arc is a small light powered rod, that when charged with enough light energy can take any form she wishes. From a staff, sword, and even a gun. It grows more powerful the longer it stays in the light and the more she uses it. Once it's fully charged, she can release its true, radiating power!'_

I knelt down and readied up. Emily got into a combat stance, her sword pointed directly at the first hurdle.

 _Was she going to slice her way through it?_

The starter pistol went off and I kicked off. The wind rushed behind me and I took off, much faster than anyone else in my heat. Each step I took riled up a storm of dust. The world seemed to move slowly as I bounded down the track. The first hurdle came up, and my feet lifted for just a second, I leapt over it effortlessly, reaching the second before I could even touch the ground.

I rolled mid air, rolling over the second hurdle, I maintained momentum and cleared the third with another leap. This time going much further and landing on top of the fourth. I used it like a stepping stone and jumped as hard as I could. Landing far past the finish line. I turned back.

"What?!" I screamed. Emily was battering the hurdles one at a time as they crossed her. With a single swipe from her sword, it was launched way off into the air. The sword glowed orange and was swirling with bright flames. Emily thrust the sword forward, a lancing strike of flames shot out evaporating every hurdle in front of her.

Aside from not having to slow for any hurdles, she arrived just ahead of the others in our heat. Including her friend, Nina. She was out of breath and came to a stop beside me.

"Wow, you took off there! My eyes could barely keep up with you!" I took a deep breath. My muscles receded, as did my fangs and eyes. My skin lightening to its original colour.

"One of, if not my only talent. Being quick. Interesting strategy you had there. But you know you're penalized for knocking over the hurdles, right?" Her face went ghost white. Turning back, she saw a livid Professor Thrax. In his hand a steaming hurdle, charred black from her quirk.

* * *

 _Dawn Academy,_ _ **Nina Ahio**_ _POV_

We'd been out here for a few hours now. Everyone was running on fumes, but Thrax was glowing. I could see now that he wanted to push us, see if we'd crack under the training. I could tell by his grin he was pleased to see none of us had. Even if I could only feel half my body.

"Well done class! Seeing all of you in action has been a treat for old eyes. Unfortunately… this brings an end to the fun part of today. You'll have to return to class, and prepare yourself for a dreaded lesson filled with scum and villainy..." Everyone leaned in, curious to know what this horrible class was. "It's Hero Economics."

" **Oh my stars!"**

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry this chapter took so long to release. Recently moved to a new house so I was too busy to get any meaningful writing done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to get the next one out shortly.

Remember, if you write out why you think I named the chapter the way I did and get it correct you will win a reward of my choosing. These rewards will usually allow you to redeem something to happen in the story.

As always, au revoir mes amis!


	6. Chrysalis

**Chrysalis**

* * *

 _Dawn Academy Great Court, Three forty p.m,_ _ **Nina Ahio**_ _POV_

The day had wound down, gone were the streaks of daylight, and the day cooled to a sweet afternoon. There was a soft fragrance of smoke, it mostly came from one of my classmates, his jacket had caught fire earlier today, the embers had long since died but the smell persisted.

The grass was green, almost unrealistically so, and the Great Court, a park like setting found at the base of the spire. Was a wide, open ended area with an abundance of trees, footpaths and gardens. On the grass, students were sitting on picnic blankets, no doubt second or third years catching up over their winter holidays.

"Come on Nina~!" Emily cooed a couple meters ahead. Above her was a sign that had many forks pointing in varied directions. Emily's finger was pointed quite clearly, at one in particular.

Dorm Rooms.

My head was fixed on the sign, and without thinking I misstepped and tripped over.

Trip. Land. Staring at the footpath in disbelief.

"Even Hero Academy isn't going to fix that." I groaned, pulling myself back onto my feet. Emily had rushed over and helped me up.

"You really are such a clutz. Only person I know who could trip over a grain of sand." Emily teased, running ahead once more, doing little twirls the further ahead she got. No doubt basking in the afternoon glow.

I opened my mouth to retort, but I couldn't think of any. Admittedly, my witt wasn't quite my strongest point. Instead I jogged after her, the abundance of energy that she was. We came up towards an arch, a small bend that led towards the dorm rooms. This seemed to be a meeting area, as characters from all walks of life gathered here. One of them was a couple of members from my class. About two or so, all in small circle off towards the corner. Emily had run up to them to greet them. I stopped myself.

"Alright Nina… Time to make friends. Be cool. Be smart. Be funn~"

"Hey Nina stop standing over there talking to yourself~!" Emily called to me, laughing as she did, the others laughed in reaction and my face turned beet red.

"Coming!" I yelled back a little too aggressively. I ran, rubbing the colour from my tanned complexion.

My eyes widened upon seeing the two boys Emily had greet. One was Ryu from what I gathered today, was exceptionally quiet, so quiet I'd never actually heard him speak. He's a Japanese boy, that much was clear, and his hair was slick and black, like scales or feathers, maybe a combination of both. His eyes were like a reptiles and honestly gave me the creeps a little, but he bowed respectfully when I joined the circle, mouthing a faint 'hello'.

"Hey there I'm Nina!" I shouted not so gracefully startling the boy. He jumped up at my informal greeting and took my head.

"Azuma Ryu." He nodded shaking my hand briefly before letting go. His english sounded a bit broken. No that wasn't the word... Forced, like it didn't come naturally to him. "Just call me, Ryu." He said almost correcting himself for being so polite.

"I'm Sterling Polladina. It's nice to meet you." Came a metallic voice, like it was being broadcasted through a phone.

I turned, hand first to see something I definitely wasn't expecting when I rolled out of bed this morning.

"Your a robot." I spoke first and thought later.

"Nina!" Emily jabbed me in the waist

"Hi there Nina. I'm robot." He hand extended and shook my head, the robotic expression on his face contorted into a smile, which made my eyes widen further. I jolted out of his grip on my skull.

In all my years. I've seen people with snake heads, angel wings, cloven hooves, and a literal centaur. But I'd never seen a walking talking robot quite like this. It was leagues ahead of the tech used by the academy, and it was so lifelike.

"Simulated facial expression… what appears to be a polymer fused with alloy or is it…" I mumbled, leaning in to examine the face of the robot, his eyebrows went up in reaction to our closeness.

"Is she usually this perky, or just happy to see me?" The robot spoke, breaking my concentration.

"What are you?" I asked, my curiosity had taken over.

He stepped back, and looked at his hands, the small globes which were his eyes widened in shock.

"Ahhhhh! My hands, I'm a robot!" I jumped back, startled, and a little confused. Ryu rammed his hand into his face, his cheeks turned pink, clearly embarrassed by his friend. The robotic boy seemingly broke down, his expressions went blank and he began to sag. As if he was rebooted, his eyes gouged my every reaction. He started laughing upon seeing my slack jaw. His arms snapping forward as if to shake my hand properly.

"Sterling Polladina's the name! And don't worry; I'm a real boy!" A shutter like mechanism twitched on his eye, making me think he just winked at me.

I was more than a bit reluctant when I saw his left hand rotate to match my right. I gulped and shook it.

"I'll take you at your word for it." Emily giggled, tussling her hair as she shook his hand. I noticed the grip was warm, and it hummed with the gentle throb, much like an engine. I increased the strength of my grip the electricity between my fingertips jumped from me to him, like they did with any ordinary object. I shook my head, breaking my trance.

"Have you been to the dorm rooms yet, we're about to go see it for ourselves now?" I asked releasing his hand.

"Nope. But I do have some directories to em!" Upon his response and a flick of his fingers, the duo's phones hummed to life. Each one with a new app downloading into them.

"I was asked to hand out this app to the classes phones, smart watches, and computers! Don't worry - they've got everything you need! A copy of your student ID, school map, teacher's phone numbers, key codes for the different buildings, Tetris, all the useful stuff! Although personally, I'm more into Snake, but they wouldn't let me rewrite that into the code."

"How did you..." Emily, dug her fingers into her jackets side pocket, pulling out her phone.

 _~ Sterling Polladina, Emitter quirk, Download ~_

 _'Sterling Polladina, an interesting one, his quirk allows him direct and nearly autonomous control over anything connected to the wifi, like a virus he can infect and download his consciousness into any wifi compatible object. In this age damn near everything is affected by his quirk. Including the bodies he uses as his proxies. Down right spooky if you ask me!'_

He grinned, the eyes of the robot flashed green like they'd just turned on. The screen on my phone went black, with green text fizzing into life, it read:

 _I've got my ways._

His eyes shifted back to normal. A pinkish hue that glowed more like a flashlight, by my guesses they weren't really wear he could 'see' from. I'd have to examine him more when I get the time.

"Anyways we should be going! We want to see what our rooms look like!" Emily said in her go-to chipper tune. She took my hand and led me away. Under the arch, and towards the student dormitories.

"1st year students have their dorms separated by class. So we'll probably be living in the same dorm!"

"How do you know so much about all this? Only thing I've heard is that we live on campus." Emily looked at me like I was the lame horse in the race.

"I swear, you live in your own head. It was in the letters we got. It was explained to us like… three times today~! I swear, your only listening when its plot convenient!" Her insults bared a semblance of truth, I have, and always have had, very selective hearing.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I joked, and she punched my arm.

We turned a corner around a large set of buildings shaped like large H's. Until there was one final set of buildings. The first year section. Our building was the first one that came up, closest to the main campus. It was shaped a lot like a line. There was one grand entrance in the center, with a set of steps leading into the building. And at the base of those steps. Was Lilith.

"Here comes the next obstacle of the day." I groaned to Emily, she pursed her lips.

"I'm sure you two just got off on the wrong foot, I mean, she can't be _that bad_."

I rolled my eyes. Admittedly, I wasn't the best judge of character, I could never tell when someone was playing/using me; whether they were truly mean or just stirring the pot. I see the world as very black and white, and I struggle to see the middle tones of grey. So when we walked up to Lilith, I wasn't quite sure how to start.

"Hey…" I opened, a bit shy, with a drip of uncertainty. Lilith blinked her eyes at me, the three girls that surrounded her, one was from our class, I'd met her earlier, her name was Bella, and she was easily the most beautiful girl in our entire class. The other two I'd never met before.

"Could you excuse us please, we wanted to go inside!" Emily said with a smile, Lilith looked like she wanted to eat us.

"Can't you see we're sitting here?" Lilith asked us, her voice containing an ugly mix of annoyance and disdain.

"We can." I added, and I instantly regretted it, a flicker in her eyes and a spark on her tongue.

"Good. That means **you can go find another way in**." Her words made me feel drunk and off balance. Emily and I started walking away, we couldn't even question it. I could see the look in the other girls eyes, in Bella's, it was pity, or something along those lines.

"God I hate her quirk!" I stomped my foot, and Emily sighed. "Come on, let's go find another way in." I suggested but Emily held me back.

"No, we tried to be nice, but she was bully anyway. No. We make her move." I'd never seen that look on Emily's face. It felt like staring into a roaring flame.

We took a look at the front entrance. The stairs the girls we're blocking were surrounded by flowers and nicely trimmed hedges. At the base of the hedges, were sets of sprinklers all weakly spraying water onto the greenery.

"Hey Nina. You said something about your quirk being more than just strength right?" Emily said, her eyes were clearly set on the sprinklers, and I think I understood what she meant.

"Think that'll work?" I asked her, she stuck her tongue out.

"It's worth a try, what's the worst that could happen?"

My eyes followed the sprinklers, towards what looked like a fuze box, the two of us walked towards it, I'd been pinching my arm the whole way, it sent little sparks of purple lightning flickering between my fingertips. There was a deadbolt on the box. I held my fingers mere centimeters away from it, charging my finger tip with just enough power.

"Release!" I called as I flicked the lock, it snapped upon contact with my finger, shattering the lock. The box swung open, and I saw a variety of switches and levers.

"This is where my four years studying engineering comes in handy." I bit my lip, looking over the different wires, studying where they connected. "AND BINGO!"

I charged my finger tip like a battery, and pressed it against the wire that controlled the sprinklers. It surged with energy, and almost instantly we heard a cacophony of girlish screams! We looked back towards the entrance, and the sprinklers had gone full throttle, chucking water in all directions, drenching the girls who sat on the steps. Three of them ran inside.

"Yes! Victory!" Emily cheered, the two of us high fiving over our little win. We ran towards the steps to see Bella, she was smiling at us, despite the water covering her body head-to-toe. She laughed, and despite her current situation, miserably wet, her hair in slick ruin, she seemed happy.

"Not bad." She said as she ran her hands through her soaking wet hair. "I wish I was out dealing with things above my maturity level like you two." She turned, her hips swayed with every step, she opened the door, and looked back at us. "Nerds."

Emily pouted, "Well that was unnecessary,"

"I can't tell. Was she mad, or impressed" I sung trying to cheer her up.

"At least not every girl is catty like Lilith. Some are sarcastic." Emily shrugged, she perked up once more, remembering why we'd come her in the first place. "Oh right! Our rooms!"

She ran so fast nearly tripping over the now slicked steps. She held the door open for me, hopping between each foot impatiently. I carefully walked up to join her, slipping on the final step. Emily lurched forward and grabbed me, stopping me from falling fully on my derriere.

"I'm gonna get good at catching you!" She threw me towards the door, and I braced myself as I used the momentum to push my way in.

The inside itself looked exactly as I'd imagined it. It was an entryway, with a staircase leading to an upstairs area, on the right, there read the words Wing B, and on the left read the words Wing A. Each was a wide corridor with a dozen or so sets of doors. But most importantly, and I couldn't believe I was just seeing her now. Was an older girl, sitting in front of a desk eagerly awaiting us.

"Hi there! I'm Trinity, I'll be your dorm leader for this school year. Think of me like… your Dawn Academy Mom! I'll be there if you need anything at all! But for starters, you two must be…" She paused looking at us, then to the desk. "Ah! Emily and Nina. You two are in Wing B, the first and second doors on your right!" She tossed us each something that looked a lot like a watch.

In fact, it was a watch. It bore the logo of a company I knew. _Sand._ A tech company that dealt in just about everything. In my youth, it was my dream job to work there! I'd heard they designed most of the tech in Dawn Academy, it was awesome to know that it was true!

"Is this a real Sand Watch… I think I'm gonna cry." I wiped away a silent tear, quickly fastening the new beauty onto my wrist. "I don't think I'm ever going to take this thing off."

"That watch acts like your personal keycard. It gets you into your rooms, and anywhere else in the school you have access to. Starting next week you'll need to use them, but this week most areas have that feature disabled. Just in case you lose it." Trinity added with a wink.

"Awesome! Let's go see our rooms!" I jeered, running off down the hall.

I did a sharp turn to see the first door on the right. It had my name written on a golden plaque in big bold letters. There was an empty space, where clearly, my hero name would eventually go up. It filled me with a sense of purpose. But more than that, it made me even more excited to see what was inside.

Opening the door, I was stunned by how large it was. There was an abundance of boxes stacked up against the wall, the stuff my dad had sent down. Some of it was already unpacked, I'm guessing he must have done it himself. I walked inside, in the corner was a large bed, much larger than what I thought a college student usually got.

There was another door, away from the bed, opening it, I was delighted to see we got our own bathrooms as well as showers. I'd heard so many stories about people living in communal colleges, where everything was shared, I dreaded the thought. Other than that, the only things left around the room, was the wardrobe and dressing tables, as well as a desk and chair, with my large, worn down sofa rested against the back wall. Above it, was a collection of photographs, all stuck up on the wall.

"No…" I clasped my hands over my mouth, holding back tears.

It was dozens of photographs, my whole life was catalogued with a loving hand. Resting on the couch, was my tired and battered camera. I'd been obsessed with photography when I was younger, and wherever we went I'd take hundreds of pictures with that same old analogue polaroid. Any other father would have left a note, or a text message, but the photos were the message. Shaped neatly like a heart.

"I love you too Dad." I wiped the tears from my eyes, and my smile became infectious as I set out unpacking.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. This is actually the third re-write as I couldn't land on a path I liked. Sorry it was so short, I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully get that out within a few days. Thank you for your patience.

As for last chapters Title Game, unfortunately, Class of Lions was me doing a synonym of a pride of lions, with pride being something a bit prominent in a few characters such as Lilith and Aeron, with them being the referenced Lions. However I do think Victorsmyname's attempt was well deserving of a partial reward. The reward will be the same as the last one, with Victorsmyname being able to PM and request something (literally anything as long as its do-able and submitted before I finish writing the chapter). This title is a difficult one and I don't expect a winner, however I will be rewarding the best answer!

As always au revoir mes amis!


	7. Cats in the Cradle

**Disclaimer: While this story is light hearted in nature. This chapter and the chapter after it will deal with some heavy and mature material. I will mark the point at which said material starts if you want to avoid that.**

* * *

 **Cats in the Cradle**

* * *

 _Dawn Academy, 1st Year Hero Dorm, 4:40pm,_ _ **Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

Everything had come together quite nicely. Decker and I had just finished decorating my dorm room. Which to my surprise, was much nicer than I originally anticipated. You hear so many stories about college dorms, tiny bedrooms with little to no walking space. But this… This room was the size of my old living room and kitchen put together.

Painted white walls, with an exposed brick wall on the window side. En suite bathroom with a shower. A ceiling fan, that made rhythmic ticks as it strummed away at the heavy air. My collection of crappy band posters lovingly framed and stuck to the walls. My desk, a messy assortment of books and my computer, a single thrift store hula girl lamp litting up the clutter.

Towards my bed, there was a handcrafted bedside table, made by my father and uncle. It was levitating a few feet above the ground. Philip standing beside it, trying to measure the perfect spot to place it. On my bed, was all the trinkets I'd acquired over the years. A record player from the World War era, an eighteenth century damascus steel blade from Persia, and an Ancient Greek vase depicting Achilles and Penthesilea poorly wrapped in bubble wrap. I'd have to find the perfect spots for them later.

"Are these all real?" He reached down to touch my antique record player. I let him and he felt the century old wood as I had when I first took it.

"All of them, yea." Philip exhaled, impressed by the history.

"Must have been crazy expensive… Is this a replica from the vase in the British museum? It looks nearly identical from the one I saw."

' _The one you saw I painted myself."_ I remarked internally. "Yea, not sure how my Dad got all this stuff."

"You wanna play something?" He motioned towards the small box of records I kept next to the table.

"No, I gotta head out, going to the E-District to pick up my car." A thought went through my head and I wasted no time in saying it. "Wanna come with? E-District's got plenty of shops and we can pick up some stuff to finish off our rooms?" He looked at his watch, and for a second he was weighing his options.

"Sure. I'm down." I nodded

"Sweet, you want to head out now?"

"Yea! I'm just gonna go get changed, meet you outside?" He jogged out of my room and swung on the door, waiting for my response.

"Yea, see you there!" I followed him out and he turned left heading for his dorm room.

Philip Decker. Kind of a plain guy. He didn't bring much stuff, making his room look barren, so I figured if I invited him along, maybe we could change that. I'd only known him a day, but he seemed normal enough, **much** more normal than some of the other guys in the class. Making my fresh start, I needed normal more than anything.

"Hey Marcus!" I heard a girl voice, she bellowed out from her dorm room. I squinted and saw a familiar looking face.

"Emily? I guess we're hallmates then." She perked up from her desk and ran out to greet me. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was wearing very casual clothing. She noticed my jacket tied around my waist, and the long sleeve shirt I was wearing.

"You going out or something? Isn't it like… boiling in Florida?" She gave me a funny look, but all I could do was roll my eyes.

"It's a fashion statement alright. And yeah, Philip and I are going to the E-district." I saw her eyes look towards Philip's room, then back to mine. Her eyes were the most splendid blue, like diving into the sea with just a look. She noticed my staring then frowned.

"Is there something on my…~"

"Do you want to come with us?" I not so smoothly interrupted her. Her frown changed into a curious smile. "I'm a... picking up my car, so I can drive us all back."

"Sounds like fun, is it alright if Nina comes along?"

"Yea that should be fine, my car has four seats. We're meeting out front."

"I'll see you there!" She pivoted and hopped towards Nina's door. Knocking on it gently. She turned back to see me, and she noticed I'd been staring. "Outside right?"

"Yes!" I shouted back at her, I grit my teeth, and turned away.

Damn I'm embarrassing.

I opened the door and exited the dorm building. It was a late afternoon glow, quite chilly. A swath of clouds had blanketed the skies, the remnants of puddles made by light rainfall with the sun hanging somewhat low, masked by the dozens of buildings surrounding the school district. I waited for barely a minute before the first of the three rocked up outside.

Nina scratched her short chestnut brown hair, pulling a black and purple rimmed beanie over her head, she'd tied a ribbon to the right fringe which was bright purple much like the power that came off her body.

I mean, if your gonna have a theme...

She was wearing a baggy white shirt with a playful cartoon monkey on its centerpiece. To my surprise she wore even baggier sweatpants. The whole outfit looked three sizes too big, but somehow she pulled it off.

"Hey." She said pulling a lollipop from out of her pocket, purple sparks streaked from her fingertips as she tore the wrapped off with little to no effort. She popped the candy into her mouth before slumping against the wall.

"You seem different. More… relaxed?" I commented, it was true, the Nina I'd seen the whole day was nothing short of peppy with a touch of zest.

"You got that off one word?" She laughed, rolling the candy with her tongue.

"I happen to be a master of reading body language. It's the spider in me." She sighed, her hands went to her clothes, and she scrunched up the shirt and tugged on it lovingly.

"I'm just more at ease in my own clothes. You know?"

"I…~"

"Hey we good to go, Emily said she and Nina were joining us?" Philip walked out of the dorm, he turned and saw Nina against the wall, and his expression changed to be more welcoming.

"Hi, I'm not sure we've met. I'm Philip Decker." From what I could tell unpacking his wardrobe, everything he owned was more or less two-toned blacks and whites. His plain white shirt, and black jeans probably being his staple outfit.

"But everyone calls him Decker." I chimed in as the two shook hands.

"I'm Nina Ahio."

"But everyone calls her Nina." Emily laughed as she quickly followed suite behind Philip. She was radiant, she was wearing a floral summer dress, it made my jaw drop instinctually. She'd let her hair down, it flowed to just short of her collarbone, a combination of messy and neat.

"Wow." I said almost blindly upon seeing her, Philip looked at me with craned eyes. "I mean, bit cold for a dress init?"

"This is nothing compared to where I'm from. Decker, I'm Emily Stonem. Now that we're all on a first and last name basis, how about we get moving?" Emily asked and Philip nonchalantly nodded, Nina quickly hopped onto her two feet, and I led the way.

* * *

 _Downtown Miami,_ _ **Philip Decker**_ _POV_

The city was crowded for a monday, the buses were running slower due to the hustle and bustle of city life. So we sat, two by two in our seats, Marcus and I leaning back to talk to the two girls who accompanied us.

"So Phillip word around the class is that you and a girl were kissing in the cafeteria, barely here a day and already making plays?" Marcus prompted making my cheeks flush pink for a brief moment.

"That's my girlfriend Ivy, she's in Hero Class B." I answered, but that didn't seem to satiate the curiosities of the people sitting around me.

"Oooo a girlfriend. Dish. How long you two been together?"

"Is it serious?"

"What's she like?" I clammed up.

"Ummm…" I paused to think. "Ivy and I have been together for… under a year? Before we moved into Dawn we lived together. She's amazing." I wasn't big on fancy words or long descriptions, so I kept it to the point. Emily eyes widened as she nodded to everything I said.

"What about you guys?" I asked and Marcus laughed.

"Not even a little." He responded before slinking down into his chair, he picked his tooth with his tongue. "My last girlfriend moved to Hollywood, she's at Lantern Academy over there. What about you two?" We both looked to Emily and Nina, Emily was blushing hard, while Nina remained pretty jovial.

"I was seeing someone back in Hawaii, we decided against long distance when I moved here."

"I've… I've never really…" Emily sighed, it looked as if she was struggling with her tongue. "I'm actually a lot younger than most people here. I'm only sixteen, and I've never really had a boyfriend." I was startled to say the least.

"Your only sixteen? Almost everyone's seventeen or eighteen as first years!" I responded.

"Yea, I thought you had to be a certain age before applying for U.S Hero Academies?" Nina added.

"Not really, you only need to pass the entry examinations. I skipped a year in highschool, so I still finished same year group as you guys, I'm just a… ahead of the curve." She laughed and so did Marcus and Nina.

I shrugged, I never understood how Hero Academies worked. Across the seas in Asia, I heard academies take in students when they're out of middle school. When the students are fifteen or so? But here in the U.S a Law was passed ages ago before I was even born that made all American Hero Academies become something like universities. It was some macabre statistic about child depression when they couldn't realize their dreams of becoming heroes that prompted the action. So for the past eighty years or so Hero Academies in America have only taken students aged seventeen or up. With some exceptions being made for people like Emily, I guess.

My thoughts were they believed almost adults had more mental fortitude. That we'd be old enough to handle the rejection better. Additionally, we wouldn't waste our highschool years training to be heroes if only to change our minds at some point. It seems silly to me that in Japan, where the best hero academy in the world is located opens its admissions to kids. I couldn't name a kid who didn't want to be hero at that age. Regardless of their quirks or actual skills. Here. You'd grow up, and realize either your quirk was useless or that you just wouldn't make it. Pursue something a bit more... realistic. At least you'd have a highschool degree to show for it.

" _Maybe it's because a Hero's calling is stronger in youth."_

"What?!" I shouted in panic at the sudden feminine voice in my ears.

"Hey Earth to Decker? You there?" Someone waved their hands in front of my face. The bus lurched to a stop, and I was snapped out of my frenzied state. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah! I was just thinking about something." Marcus indicated for me to get moving and I saw why. The hazy lights of the E-District were just in sight.

"Wow, it's so much prettier than I imagined!" Emily's head was stuck in the sky as she saw the expanse of glowing buildings, all brandishing the Dawn foundations logo.

"Is that a tank?" Nina gasped, she was clearly seeing what was on the ground.

"I forgot you guys aren't from here! I'll give you the rundown!" Marcus proclaimed, showing the three of us off the bus.

* * *

 _E-District,_ _ **Nina Ahio**_ _POV_

Everything was different here compared to Hawaii. The sun was just setting, its light illuminating the faint smog on the cities horizon, but in front of me… The Electric District lived up to its name. A cascade of neon light, dripping from window to window, from building to building. But what was even more surprising, what looked like a military checkpoint before you could get in. Several guards only a few years older than I was, clad in some futuristic samurais armour, holding some impressive weaponry. Even better, a tank, it lay still but the gentle hum of its engines made the ground wobble every so slightly.

We walked right past them, as if they weren't even there. The haze of neon light shaded the soldiers in bright hues, making them look a lot less menacing.

"The E-District is owned by the same people who own Dawn Academy. You see the security, Dawn Foundation PMC's. Most of them are graduates from Dawn's military course. They act as the schools security and anywhere else the DF has its interests." Marcus explained as he led us forward, into the hustle and bustle of the district. Hundreds of people walked past us, to the dozens of shops that surrounded us.

"The E-District has one of the lowest crime rates because of this." Philip added, Marcus turned back and smirked, as if he knew something we didn't.

"Lowest **recorded** crime rates. All this security is the perfect smoke screen for… discrete crime." I looked at him strangely, the way he said recorded peaked my interest. "Or so I've heard." He turned around once more and held his arms up in amazement, almost basking in the neon glow that lit up the street. "Anyway. Emily, Nina welcome to the E-District. The glow of Miami!" He gestured towards some part of the district then looked at us.

"My cars getting fixed by my uncle, I'm gonna go pick it up and park somewhere. You guys can go have a look around while I'm gone, I'll come find you when I'm done!" He wasted no time and took off in a half jog waving us goodbye. A moment or so passed, both Emily and I looked at Philip, he avoided our gaze no doubt feeling a bit awkward.

"So, uhh." Philip rubbed his neck, "I'm gonna go buy a TV for my room."

"What?! Are you rich or something?!" Emily gasped.

"My Dad's rich... So…" He bit his lip, looking rather coy.

"Emily and I wanted to go buy some beanbags and pillows. We'll text you when we're done." I grabbed Emily and started pulling her, she was reluctant at first but started following me.

"Maybe he'll buy us a TV if we ask nicely?" Emily joked linking her arm with mine as we skipped along, looking for the right store.

* * *

 _E-District back alleys,_ _ **Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

"Hey Marcus, good to see ya, how's your mother?" A familiar Irish accent echoed into my ears as I entered the loud chorus of machinery.

"She's doing great Cian." I greeted the greased up Irishmen, his thick bushy eyebrows arched like a rainbow filled with sunshine.

"I fixed up your ride. Shame we couldn't work on it together, but she's humming again. You see her on the street?" I smiled, embracing the old man in a friendly hug.

"I did." I took a deep breath, "You didn't have repaint her for me that stuffs expensive Cian. How much do I owe you?" I got out my wallet but his hand pushed it back into my jacket.

"Nothing at all. I did this as a favour to family. You can repay me by getting that mother of yours to come down for some coffee!" I smiled then patted his shoulder.

"Your too good to me Uncle."

"Yea yea." His face formed a big grin, he put his arm around my shoulder and lead me towards his office. I knew what was coming next.

"Are you going to…~"

"Yes, sit down." I sat down in one of the chairs, Uncle Cian was big man, he walked with a slight waddle, he was stocky and had tanned skin, stained black from motor oil and grease. He sat down behind his desk, picking up his glasses wiping them with his shirt before putting them on.

"What's this I hear you've been working with that... scumbag Rocko?" I gulped, my eyes averted his and looked down towards the desk. The feeling… shame, guilt, something panged against my chest like a drum. But I swallowed it down, and my focus hardened.

"So what if I have? It was good pay for honest work. I thought you'd be proud." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"There's nothing honest with that guy. Word on the street is he hires kids to do bad stuff. Deal drugs, weapons, secrets. Guys no joke. If you needed money you could have just come to…~"

"Don't... I already owe you everything. I worked in an ice cream shop, six days a week every week. Guy may be sketchy but at least what I was doing wasn't. You don't have to worry about me anymore." He sighed rolling his eyes at that last part.

"I been worrying about you since the day you were born. When that brother of mine up and left your mom… Sorry, I know you hate it when we bring him up."

You see. My Dad was a scientist, his brother, my Uncle Cian pretty much became my father after _he_ left. Something my mom didn't really cope with, something she never really recovered from. Who could blame her. It was a bad time for people like us back then…

* * *

 _East Miami, Eight Years Ago,_ _ **Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

Back then… I didn't realise the position my family was in. I'd known about the attack… But I didn't understand it's consequences. The fear. The hate…

I was in the car with my Dad, we lived quite a ways away from my school. So walking was out of the question, and my Dad could pick me up on his way home from work. Perfect setup.

But on this particular day, it was snowing, and in this particular year was a deadly sign. The radio was static, in jumps we'd hear segments of the news. The road would rumble slightly with each connecting impact many miles away.

My father was a tall man, thick black hair like mine, curly beyond belief. He was handsome, a strong jaw with dark stubble. I idolized him. His eyes were glued to the road, paying me no mind as I studied his features, for a brief moment with each shake of the street his eyes would fit into panic, and his grip on the wheel would tighten.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw me, staring at him. His lips curled into a smile, with his grip relaxing.

"What you looking at sport?" He ran his hand through my hair, messing it up before placing his hand back on the wheel.

"You. You know your eyes get really angry looking when you drive?"

"When you start driving, you'll understand. When you're on the road, anything can go wrong, in a split second it could all be over. You have to be ready, always." His voice was infinite and so far away, as if he was relaying that message from outer space.

"Why is the road always shaking Dad? It's been like that for two days now." His eyes squinted as he thought on the answer.

"Villains son. Killer Mantis and the Insect Gang engaged some heroes, the fight hasn't quite wrapped up yet. Don't worry, it's a long way from here. _All Might_ apparently arrived yesterday to deal with it personally!" He added that last part with enthusiasm, I perked up instantly at the sound of his name.

"Wow really! Can we go see him! I want to ask him so many questions! Get an autograph! Please Dad, please!" I bounced in my seat and he started laughing.

"As cool as that would be. We can't, the heroes have pushed them out of the city, and they'll have surely captured Mantis before he can do any serious damage. We'd have to drive ALL DAY AND NIGHT just to get there, and even then it might be too late."

"Oh… okay." His smile faded slightly, and he looked at me with those sad eyes I'd become so familiar with.

"Next time Bud." He sighed, tussling my hair one last time.

 _A week later… on the Eleventh of December *Warning for Heavy Material*_

The radio was simple, a wooden frame with circular dials and big bug like antenna. The snowfall had ceased a couple of days ago, and the cool Christmas heat had begun to truly settle in. The road outside was slick from the melting ice, our small two bedroom house was steaming.

I sat shirtless with my back against the wall, my slick wet t-shirt being used like a pillow for my neck as I listened to the music on the radio. It was pulsating music, that eased my headache, drowning out the rumbles of pots and pans in the kitchen. My mother pocked her head out from around the corner.

"Honey." Her mandibles twitched, all eight of her eyes blinked simultaneously. "Why don't you do some homework?" She asked sweetly, giving me a mother's smile.

"I can't. I left my school bag in the car, and Dad's not back yet."

Like clockwork, my Dad busted in through the door. He was sweating, the stains had drenched all the way through his shirt and now glistened his blazer. He ignored both me and my Mother as he made his way to the T.V, he was frantic and frenzied. Dropping the remote he cursed smacking the table. Once he'd found it he turned the T.v on.

"Laura, get Marcus into his room, he doesn't need to see this!" He shouted, I jumped at the sudden intensity of his words. My mom rushed to my side and tried pulling me away into my bedroom. But in doing so, I saw the T.V screen.

Fire, and smoke. A massive building lay in rubble. Hundreds of police cars, heroes, fire trucks, everything surrounded the wreckage. Pulling people from the destruction.

"What happened?" I shrugged of my Mom and ran towards the T.v. My Dad tried to stop me, but it was too late. I saw what was on the screen.

 **Killer Mantis**

 **...**

 **Terror Attack**

…

 **Statue of Liberty**

…

 **Destroyed**

 **...**

 **Villain escaped custody**

…

 **Thousands presumed Dead**

…

 **Rescue attempts unsuccessful**

"The… You said… How did they…"

My Dad clutched my mom. He started whispering in her ear, hoping I wouldn't hear. But in that dreaded, unbearable silence I heard it all.

"Don't look outside. Don't step outside. Don't answer the phone."

To this day. I don't know why I did what I did. But my feet began to move. I walked towards the door. Gently, trying not to alert my parents, I opened it. Slowly it creaked open. The light was harsh and the orange glow was much too bright for my eyes.

But as the door opened I saw what my father was so scared of. Back then I didn't understand the words, but I felt the message in my very bones. There was shards of glass everywhere, the tree on our front porch was burning, and my Dad's car had been flipped on its side. Facing the front door was a hooded figure, hunched in front of our garage door. The hiss of spray paint as it licked those evil words onto the plain white panels.

He'd written the words in bold menacing red letters…

 **Spider Fucker**

* * *

 _E-District, Present Day,_ _ **Philip Decker**_ _POV_

I stood, right where everyone had split up. It had been a little over an hour. I'd seen Nina and Emily moving around, heading into the various stores to do their shopping. I'd joined them for a while, but felt like a third wheel. So I stood by a convenience store, I'd bought a pack of gum and was chewing idly, trying not to focus on the clock.

"I didn't think Marcus would take so long with the car. Must be having trouble finding parking." I said out loud, talking to myself absentmindedly.

I pulled out my phone, I'd received several notifications from Ivy.

 _I: Hey :3_

 _I: Do you wanna come over to my dorm t-nite?_

 _I: I made some dinner if your hungry?_

…

 _P: Yea! I'm in town right now, but I'll come over when we finish!_

…

 _I: Perfect! Can't wait to see you!_

 _P: Sa…~_

I felt strong hands wrap around my shoulders. I looked right, and a tall girl I didn't recognise guided me into the alley. She wrenched my phone from out of my hand, and her friends all wearing black leather jackets with gold trimmings.

"Aw shit." I groaned, realizing who they were.

"Oh shit indeed. Nice phone you got here. Right guys?" Their leader said, she had long black hair, and a tattoo of a crown on her neck.

"Oh yeah, real nice phone."

"He got a pretty watch too?"

"I reckon he's got a fancy wallet!"

"Yea, I reckon he has all those things. Hand em over." Their leader, held up her fist, it turned into a harsh metallic texture. Two of her lackeys pulled out knives and snickered, while a third, a kid no younger than fourteen clenched his fist awkwardly. I slowly but surely began taking off my watch.

"I know the drill. Take it easy~"

"Not so fast Decker." Rang out a familiar voice from behind the gang of thugs. "These guys didn't ask nicely." Marcus dove in from behind, his foot connecting with the girls head, sending her barrelling towards me. I flicked my wrist and a trash can flew directly into the girls path, hitting her stomach with an audible pang.

Marcus landed beside me, his sleeves had ripped from the muscles on his arms, and his skin was mottled with black and red like hairs. Eight spider like eyes blinking as he smirked with pronounced fangs. Four colourful spider legs twitched and flexed as they ripped through his shirt.

"Nothing like a good ol alley brawl!"

"I had this completely under control." I shrugged holding up my hand towards the gang. A knife someone had thrown ricocheted of my ward and flew twice as fast back into the throwers hand.

"Sure you did." Marcus strapped a sort of gauntlet to his left arm. Before turning towards the now recovered girl of steel. Her whole body had gone metallic. Marcus hopped on his toes, and sprinted straight at her.

"I'll take the other guys then!" I dropped down, pressing my hand into the pavement. The cement cracked and shards of concrete levitated all around me, forming a swirling barrier of stone. "Whose first?"

* * *

 _E-District, Moments After, **Nina Ahio** POV_

I heard the sound of a loud clang, and someone ragdolled out from an alley landing in a thud a few feet in front of me.

"Hey Nina!" He gasped as his head pulled back to see Emily and I staring down in disbelief.

I looked up, and saw a women clad in a sticky white substance, she was snarling, but most importantly she was made of metal. She grabbed his foot and threw him up into the air. He corrected himself easily mid air and stuck to a building high above.

"Nina do you think you could~!" He leapt off the building landing on the woman, smashing his fist into her face. She barely even flinched and he screamed in pain. "I don't why I thought that would work!" She grabbed him and shoved him against a wall, cracking it from the impact.

"Oh my stars!" Emily and I dropped our shopping bags and I ran up to the woman trying to pull her off. She didn't even look at me simply swatting her arm. It connected with my body and I lifted off landing way back.

Emily drew her shiny arc, it expanded into a two handed hammer it swirled in colour like a rainbow.

 _~ Emily Stonem, Emitter Quirk: Shiny Arc ~_

' _Emily's quirk is powered entirely by light. In the absence of light the arc grows incredibly weak and is incapable of shaping into weapons. But surrounded by light, even artificial, the arc grows in power at astounding rates!'_

"Hey, little miss angry! I've got a hammer sandwich with your name on it!" Emily swung the hammer horizontally.

It impacted the women's side, and like a comic book she was thrown away by the sheer force of the swing. Straight… towards… me. I rolled out of the way, and the woman crashed into the pavement. I got up on my feet and so did she. Looking at me she swung her heavy iron fist.

I acted on instinct. Shielding my face with arms, I increased my pain tolerance. Her fist smashed into my arm, but I barely felt it.

"My turn!" I ducked, winding up my fist, purple lightning erupted all over my body. Throwing all my stored power into one-punch. I slammed my fist into her lower jaw. The woman was lifted off the ground and high into the air, soaring upwards a couple dozen meters. She slammed back into the ground, her eyes rammed shut, knocked unconscious from the combination blow.

* * *

 _E-District,_ _ **Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

I turned the corner into the alley. Philip was fending off a trio of armed goons. I took off into a sprint, grabbing one by the neck. I lifted him off the ground and over my head, wrapping my arms around his stomach I flipped him head first into the ground. I rolled out from the ground, one of the goons turned his attention to me, knife in hand.

"Emily! Sword!" I called out to the girl. She kicked the guy who was fighting her in the groin, she twirled the hammer in mid air, in a split second it shimmered and shortened into a curved blade. She swung it against his head, it smacked him hard knocking him unconcious. Without thinking she tossed the sword over head.

It flew too high, but that wasn't a problem. Bracing my legs, I jumped, backflipping onto the alley wall. The bristles on my skin dug into the wall, connecting to its surface. With my right hand I caught that blade. It hummed against my skin but was surely fading in strength.

Pressing off, I dropped sword first. It connected with the knife and shattered it into a million pieces. The impact alone destroyed Emily's blade in a shower of light. The goon stumbled backwards and tried to run.

I reacted fast. I turned towards the goon Decker impaled with a knife earlier. It stuck into his shoulder blade. I pulled back the trigger on my gauntlet, gas hissed out of the contraption, I aimed, and released! A single strand of web shot out attaching to the hilt of the knife. I yanked it free, with a single fluid motion I swung the strand of web like a bladed whip. I lashed it outwards, the knife dug into the fleeing thugs leg. I twisted the motion it pulled out and wrapped around his thigh. Yanking hard, he tripped from the strong tugging force.

I reeled him, all six of my limbs furiously tugging on the string. The goon was screaming in fear. I set upon him in an instant. My fangs biting into his shoulder.

 _~ Marcus Damhan, Transformation Quirk: Spider-Form ~_

' _Marcus Damhan, earlier I said his quirk allowed him to take on the form of any spider he thought of. One of his special forms._ _ **Black Widow**_ _. Is a highly stealth based form. It makes his muscles slightly weaker. One advantage it has, is the potent venom that leaks from his fans. A single bite can paralyze an opponent for hours, as well as making them unbearably ill for days if left untreated!'_

The goon stopped screaming, and struggling. His muscles seized up as the venom took hold.

"You may want to search your symptoms on your favourite **web-** site." I quipped giggling to myself.

Philip had trapped the last goon in a swarm of trash bags and rock shrapnel. He struggled but made no ground in breaking free.

" **Web** -site… Really? That's the best you had?" He burst out laughing, I heard Emily laughing from behind as well.

"Heat of the moment. I hadn't planned…" I went a bright shade of pink, my spider legs curled up against my shoulders in embarrassment, "Shut up! It was cool!

"Did you see Nina KO the Iron Woman?! That was cool! You making a web pun…" Emily cringed and I was lost for words.

"And a bad one at that." Nina high fived Emily. The three of them started laughing at me all over again. I felt my spindled legs retreat back inside, the bristles falling off as my skin returned to its normal palor. My fangs peeled back into my jaw, and the eight eyes faded away leaving me in my natural form.

My eyes darted to my right arm. On my forearm was the faint outline of the same crown tattoo. Without thinking, I untied my jacket from my waist and put it on. Covering the ink from the eyes of classmates.

"Should we go alert the security?" Emily propositioned, suddenly realizing the situation we were in.

I looked to the kid who Philip had bound and suspended. He was about fourteen by my guess, the Kings tattoo was proudly displayed on his cheek. I sighed.

"Not yet. Let me talk to the kid." I said seriously. Philip looked at me strange and lowered the kid to the ground.

Releasing him from his binds. The kid panicked and moved away at first but I reached down and grabbed him by the collar. I leaned in real close, so only he could hear me.

"You know who I am?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I wrenched upwards, shutting him up. "Run." I let him go, and he took off sprinting without looking back.

"What?! Why'd you let him go!?" Philip shouted in disbelief.

"He was just a kid. I grew up with guys like him. They don't know any better." Philip relaxed. He looked to the groaning mass of the other Black Kings.

"What about these guys?"

"They pulled knives! Let the security handle them!" I finished, leaving the alley.

* * *

 _Downtown,_ _ **Philip Decker**_ _POV_

We handed over the thugs to the E-Districts security. We received a harsh lecture about using our quirks in public, but they thanked us for stepping in and stopping the thugs. At Marcus' request, we didn't say anything about the younger thug. I found it odd he was so lenient, considering he didn't hold back when fighting them, to suddenly change his mind at the end… That didn't matter. He sprung into help me without a second thought. It's early to say, but I think I made my first friend today.

Marcus' car was a retro piece. Much like everything he owned. It was old, and had been painted over several times. But on the inside it was brand new, even had a roll cage installed. I sat in the back with Nina… Emily had called shotgun for eternity…

"You can't call shotgun for eternity!" I bellowed at the girl sitting in front of me.

"Well I did, and Marcus said it was okay, so~!" She looked back, pulling down on her eye and sticking her tongue out at me.

"Woah, you guys see that?!" I heard Nina say, she pointed out into the distance. At the large wreckage of a building I was all too familiar with. "What happened there?"

"That's~" Marcus started but I quickly finished.

" **That's the Perez Art Museum." My breath was caught in my throat, as the traumatic memories flooded back in.**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Due to life I was unable to write this until recently. Fortunately the chapter after this is already written and I will be posting it within a day or two! As for last weeks chapter name, unfortunately Sub, while that is a good answer. The chapter title is a reference to the video game Life is Strange, its a reference to the first episode of the game also called Chrysalis, it is named that way because the heroine Max, gets rid of the bullies not letting her into her dorm by using her powers to turn on sprinklers soaking the bullies and getting them to move. Something Nina and Emily emulated in that chapter.

This chapter's title is fairly straight forward. So I'll tell you what it is. Cats in the Cradle is a song sung by Harry Chapin. The song references the strained relationship between Father and Son, while their relationship isn't bad, it highlights their troubles over the songs duration. I used it because this is the first time Marcus' family is shown, and its a strong parallel to Marcus and his father. Chapters in future will usually have a song title as their inspiration/name.

Thanks for reading guys, sorry this chapter was a bit heavy! But it was a little necessary.

Au revoir mes amis, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Rev


	8. The World as I know it

**The World as I know it**

* * *

 _One and a half years ago, Miami Florida, Philip Decker POV_

I like to think of myself as an insightful person, as I suppose we all do from time to time and in putting this all down, going over my troubled memory, the impending stormcloud of my past, it's tempting to carve a shadow gliding in overhead, a darkened cloud rising from the explosion before it even happened. But I was blind and deaf to that future; my single, killing, worry, was the meeting at school.

In the cab, I tried to crack my window to get some air: no luck. It smelled like someone had been changing dirty diapers back there or maybe even taken an actual shit, and then tried to cover it up with a bunch of coconut air freshener that smelled like suntan lotion. The seats were greasy, from previous use earlier that day, and patched with rustic tape. Whenever we struck a bump, my teeth would rattle; like the bones of a skeleton from a forgotten cartoon story, they rattled just like the janky coined symbols hanging from the rear view mirror, and a turbaned bearded man who gazed into the back seat with piercing eyes, palms raised in consecration. His clothes were mottled and old. Thrift store quality, I'd seen the likeness before in my many clothing store dashes with my mother.

Along that luminous stretch of street, leagues of cherry blossom leaves glided softly on the wind as we slowed to the red light. Spanish pop - turned down to a low, metallic whine; swirled and sparkled somewhat hypnotically, just at the depth of my hearing.

As we jolted up the avenue (my mother looking miserable, clutching at the armrest to brace herself) I stared out the window at the crabby workaday faces (worried looking people in raincoats, people drinking coffee from plastic cups and talking on the latest cell phones and glancing furtively side to side) and tried hard not to think of all the unpleasant fates that might be about to befall me: some of them involving Hero Academy.

The cab swung into a sharp sudden turn, heading down town? My apologies, my memory is foggy here. My mother slid into me and tried to grab my arm; her hand ricocheted away from mine mere inches before contact. She gripped her now visibly bruised and clammy fingers.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…~" She shook her hand at my sudden cries.

"No-no. My mistake dear." She smiled weakly, in that way that always put my heart at ease.

Looking back now… I can see how pained that smile was.

"Are you carsick?" I spoke up, forgetting my own troubles for that moment. She had a wretched expression that through my fogged memory I recognised all too well; lips pressed tight, brow glistening with sweat, eyes glassy and wide.

She started to say something - and then violently clapped her hands over her mouth as our cab lurched to a stop. Acting instinctually, I rapped my knuckles on the car's window, so that the driver, turned back in surprise.

"We'll get out here!"

"Are you sure? We're quite far from the address you gave me?" He asked in rising concern, his gaze turned to my mother, whose pallor was turning a poisonous green hue. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes. She will be okay. We just need to get out now."

My mother produced a rumple of bills, dampened slightly by her pasty fingers. He took them (albeit reluctantly), and the door quickly swung open on my mother's side. She stumbled a little stepping onto the curb, and I caught her arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry! I just got a bit shaky. Pleased to be out of the cab, thank you for that." Her arm touched my shoulder, applying just the right amount of pressure to trigger a smile. We stood there for a moment, streams of new people swarming around us, schoolgirls in full uniform, about my age, laughing and weaving around the two of us, heading towards a large modernized structure, big glass windows and long columns leading to a large onset collection of steps. I'd seen that building many times, my mother had often taken me on impromptu visits to said building. The Pérez Art Museum.

"Tell me…" She grabbed my attention once more. "Was it just me or… was that…"

"Nasty, right? A rare collection of baby poo and sunscreen lotion?"

"Honestly, I'd have been fine if he hadn't been stopping and starting so much! Not to mention that music!" She weezed a little, a wave of nausea visibly overcoming her as her skin twisted and wrinkled. "Lets just walk around for a bit, Puppy." She ruffled my hair and took the lead.

We walked along in relative silence. My mind was whirring busily on my own troubles (what was the school board so eager to discuss?) as well as what I was going to order for breakfast, maybe I could steer her towards a restauraunt? If I recall there was one we always used to go to nearby I thought 'Bacon omelet with french fries, side of beans; she would have what she always had, whole grain toast covered in crushed avocado with feta mixed in, and a cup of black coffee two sugars'. I was hardly paying attention to where we were going. I had fogged out when I realized she had just said something. She wasn't looking at me but out over towards the great big building; and her expression made me think of this short story my mother once read to me. I didn't know the name of it back then, but the premise was distracted people walking down windblown streets as the rain storm above began to form. They talked a lot but didn't actually seem to be talking to each other.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?

"Oh?" Her face went completely blank for a second, as if she too was trying to remember what she had spoken. "I said time dilation."

"I don't get it." I rubbed my brow, a bead of sweat had formed and it stained the lightness of my pure white shirt.

"Those missing seconds on the sidewalk, like time had just held its breath. Or… a stutter in an old film reel." I knew what she meant, that tremble of detachment. "Its this street, like deja-vu happening five times at once. Never get used to it. City's always changing, hm? A little thing becomes different and suddenly the whole block is unrecognizable, you just feel like you've been here before. And what you have, is just distant memories." I remember in awe, at the way my mother vocalized her thoughts. She was like a living tapestry, perhaps it was her early years as an art dealer, then her formative years as a journalist, but she had a way with words I never did.

"Oh-no." She spoke in the smallest form of disgust. Holding out her hands and stopping.

"What? What is it?"

"It's starting to rain. Quick Puppy we need to go indoors, we wouldn't your shirt to become see through in front of the school board." As she said it, the light switch went out, and the sun seemed to fail. The sky darkened rapidly as the clouds seemingly out of nowhere turned into a vortex.

She pulled out a love heart bespeckled umbrella, flimsy in its size. We took off in a run, heading for the grand shade leading up those steps. The umbrella creaked and groaned as the wind intensified. She turned to face me. Her eyes darted to the museum then back to mine. I nodded, might as well, it wasn't worth finding a cab in this weather.

"Lets just poke around for a bit and wait for it to stop, I'll call the school and tell them we're going to be late. I'm sure they'll understand." She was right of course? But I could only think about my growling stomach, for all I knew, after the meeting with the school board she'd take me out for lunch, but that was hours from now, and I had grown impatient. Nevertheless I knew how much my mother loved the museum.

"Um…" I paused, considering my options. I saw the way her eyes lit up upon seeing the museum. As if she had planned to be sick at this particular street, at the exact time the weather would go to shit. "Sure." I caved. I always caved for her.

The museum always felt like a holiday and once inside, I felt strangely protected by the great hall and whatever else that day could throw at me. The court was loud, a collection of schoolgirls formed neat rows, a collection of an Asian and European tour group formed the schoolgirls flanks, with the tourists and odd passersby wishing to escape the rain forming the rest of the museum brigade.

Personally, as a city kid, the museum was interesting because of its sheer size. Always confined to apartment walls, the grand hall always crushed that claustrophobic sensation. The museum felt a palace, with rooms that would go on forever and ever, it grew more and more desolate the deeper you ventured. Like a void disguised as a structure.

As I clutched my mother's hand, waiting in the admissions line, my absent eyes stared fixedly at the wall of windows guarding the entrance. The stormy shroud, peppered rain droplets striking the windows surface, and cloudy grey buildings would make a fantastic work of art, I felt like I was a floating observer the longer I stared at it. My mother's hand being the only thing grounding me in reality. I had hardly noticed we'd reached the front of the line, and that subtle human contact, upon realizing, the invisible barrier went up, and her hand was forcibly rejected from my own bouncing off as white sparks reflected her skin from my own.

She shook it off without a peep, and before I knew it, a little pass was hanging around my neck. She beckoned for me to follow, and like a good Puppy, I did.

"Keep an eye on the time will you? The new loan exhibit is huge and we could be in here for hours without noticing!" She said excitedly, with a bounce in her step. All I could think about was that bacon omelette, and how good it would taste with a little maple syrup. She held up a flyer in front of my absent eyes, and it read. LANDSCAPES AND POST-RENAISSANCE HUMANISM: MASTERWORKS ON LOAN FROM LONDON HISTORY MUSEUM. " _Quite the mouthful"_ I thought.

Keep close, I remember. I followed my mum quickly as she surged through the building like a hurricane. I'd remember how she would explain each piece, in great detail, but quick enough that we could move on to the next. It was only until we reached the exhibit from the flyer that I paid attention to my mother's wizened ramblings.

"This one is especially transcendent. A ripeness only a Italian painter could capture." It was a painting captured in heavy blacks, with spots of sharp colour that fell into a blessed gradient of decay. "Notice how the lemon peels at the edge of the blade, the rind hardens at the tip, with a leafy growth of subtle moss growing around the skins edge. How beautifully his brush touched the canvas, life captured with a tremble of death."

"How long did it take to make?" I asked, my eyes trying to focus on those little details, I wished I could see the art like she did. To understand its curves and stories.

"Well… this was back when artists used to spend days at a time going over the same inch of canvas. They wanted it to be as detailed as possible. Whenever you see rot, a wilted fruit, it's the painter inscribing these hidden messages." I leaned in a little closer, at the lower left corner, behind all the action of the canvas, was a small number etched in with what looked like initials.

"Hey." I asked without looking back. "Mom did you see this?" I turned, but she had already moved on.

I jogged after her. Keeping up with her was exhausting, and in these chilly and hushed rooms, my haggard breathing almost echoed off its walls. Though this exhibition was crowded, it still maintained that nomadic silence of a great plain. The people like hushed birds as a jungled jaguar shadowed the canopies; scared almost. Speaking, was akin to cursing in a church, or hooking up in someone else's house, awkward with a taste of danger.

Usually, we'd stop at every fruit bowl and portrait. But my mother was on a mission this time, and she made few stops, usually only to point out the truly exceptional pieces.

"The thing I hate with renaissance painters, is none of them made any paintings that look like you." She ruffled my messy blonde hair, getting her fingers caught in the knots. "Somebody needs a haircut, and a brush. I know what your birthday present is going to be." She winked, and it clicked in my head. My Birthday was in a few days, I'd forgotten, with the school meeting having absorbed all my attention…

"Funny." I quipped, shaking my head furiously to make her lose grip.

She guided me to the last section of paintings, her eyes glanced over many put they firmly set on one. From what I saw it was hardly outstanding, a simple landscape or something, nothing I hadn't seen before. We were standing behind a large queue of European tourists, so i couldn't quite get a look at the painting, it didn't matter so much, because, as I turned my head. I saw a girl.

She'd seen me, too. We'd been eyeing each other as we snaked through the galleries. I can't remember what I found so interesting about her, she was a little younger than me and a little weird looking - not even a little close to the girls I usually got crushes on. This girl had curly red hair with orange specks; an odd flavour of rose red and jalapeno cheetos. Dozens of freckles spread out from cheek to cheek. Dull, honeybee eyes crossed with what paired an uncanny resemblance of wet gravel. Her face was sharp and mischievous, she had this little smirk whenever she looked at me, as if she had ensnared me with a web. I admit, despite her being rather thin - all knees and rather plain looking, she did in fact, have my full attention. There was something about her that made my knees feel like water, and my stomach float with magical intent. She wore a uniform like many of the other girls surrounding her, probably inner city kids judging by the uniform. Private school most likely. She moved with more confidence than her peers. That poised glance she slid over to me as she brushed past drove me wild.

I was idly standing behind my mother, only half paying attention - as the girl now stood directly beside me. Her friends in the distance, giggling in that nonsensical school girl fashion.

"Hi." She said, as our skin was inches apart, my eyes were drawn to the greenish hue of it.

As I stared into her eyes, I corrected my earlier statement, her eyes were not a dull, honeybee colour, but instead they twisted and bloomed like a flower. She had one, tucked behind her ear, I didn't know the name, it was a bright yellow and smelt of sunshine.

"H-h-i." I mouthed almost soundlessly. Coughing slightly, clearing my throat, I idiotically tried again. "Hi."

"You here all by yourself? You some kind of bad boy?" Her flirtatious grin, set my heart afire, but that fire calmed my nerves and steeled my stupid tongue. My mouth felt clammy yet unbelievably dry, as if talking to the girl had set my gob on a journey through the desert and rainforest all at once.

"Badder. I came with my mom." I smiled, my heart began to beat at its natural rhythm.

"Oh, don't you have school or something Mr…?" She trailed on, enunciating the Mr as if to draw my attention to it.

"Philip. Philip Decker." Mission success. "We were on our way when my mother got car sick... In here for a quick escape. You?"

"Ivy Maryam the third." She curtsied, which made me giggle unattractively. "Not actually the third. I just thought that would be cool." Her cheeks flushed, filling with a deeper more embarrassed veridian. She held out her hand, I assumed for me to shake it, so formal; she must be really embarrassed.

As I reached out, her hand recoiled rather sharply from mine. I cursed, and drew my hand back.

"Sorry! I can't really control my quirk!" I kept held my hand behind my back, softly digging my nails into the knuckles.

"It's okay! I get that, they're hard to control sometimes…~" She looked at her watch, then back towards her friends. They were beckoning her to come over. She bit her lip, and without asking she dug her hand into my pockets. My face lit up instinctively, my whole body froze, she dug my phone out and quickly penned something in. "Call me sometime Decker." She shoved the phone back into my pocket and ran off, hiding her face the whole time.

"Well well. If you're done flirting Puppy, I think you should see this." She took my shoulder and turned me towards the painting. My iris' expanded as I caught the full scope of the work, a streak of lightning rode the paper to the center of large mountain, the impact rolled waves of fire across the trees and bushels. A scholar, or a monk stood at the bottom of the page, his finger pointed prophetically at the lightning.

"This piece was actually painted last year. I remember attending a seminar that he held, he said his work was inspired by the emergence of quirks. How power had changed the way we see the world. Knowing that what do you see when you look at this?"

I blanked, as I was thinking, my head turned back towards the museum's entrance. I saw the band of schoolgirls all standing single file in front of a professor. Who was no doubt lecturing them about leaving, I couldn't see the girl, well, not fully - I could see the bob and fro of her hair and hands as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. I could have killed that teacher.

"I think it means that we are no longer surprised by the wrath of nature. That people, having become stronger than thunderbolts, no longer look at them in fear like we used to. That quirks have become more terrifying than the idea of a lightning bolt." A large man, wearing a long faded coat spoke. He stood beside my mother, his hair was haggard and silver. He looked almost homeless, if it wasn't for the expensive suit the man wore underneath.

"That's an interesting take. I think the contrary..." My mother entered into the dialogue, conversing with the strange man. My mind trailer back to the girl, my hands planted firmly in my pockets as I twiddled with my phone. "... that because of quirks, the world is now more dangerous. The lightning bolt has not lost its meaning, notice the destruction it causes, how even though he can control the lightning, there are elements of it that cannot and will not be controlled."

"Control the lighting? How naive. Spoken like somebody who's never seen a world ending quirk as inscribed in this painting." His voice was far away, his knuckles were bloodied, and I couldn't quite see his face.

"Is it naive? Notice the monks posture, he seems relaxed and focused, but everyone behind him is scared. It's not the quirk they are afraid of, it's how he's using it." My mother turned to me, her trademark half smile as she tugged on my shirt.

"That we can agree on. The fear the artist captures on their faces. Only a master could recreate such raw, visceral emotion..." The malice and increasing volume in the man's voice made me turn, and made my mother turn to me. "Allow me to show you!" He began to glow, as all the light in the room was drowned out by this man, a second sun.

"Philip!" I felt my mother's hand touch my chest, than a second later I was sent hurtling away from the painting, and my mother, her telekinesis pushing me far away from the two.

Suddenly the man flung his arms up, like a mad man he was roaring and screaming. Heads shot up, I heard someone speaking through an intercom, my mother's face…

oh

...

a white flash

…

ears ringing

…

void

...

help

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

I blinked once, twice. How long was I out? It seemed like I was flat on my stomach, lying on shards of plaster and dust. The light was gone. Or I was in a dark sandy box, in a dark playground - someplace I don't remember. My neighbourhood perhaps? A cluster of... older people stood around me, kicking me in the ribs and the back of the head. My neck was twisted razor sharp, as I tried to breath, the wind flowed back into me so painfully I coughed forcing it back out. I had sand in my mouth, I was breathing sand.

The boys yelled inaudibly; Get up dickhead! Look at him, so weak!

I rolled onto my back, and threw my arms over my head in defense. With a dreamlike jolt of electricity - I saw that nobody was there. For that moment, I laid there, too stunned to move. Bells clanged with a muffled reverb somewhere in the distance. As strange as it seemed, I wasn't somewhere I recognized. Like I'd dropped fifty feet and I was lying in some desolate, forsaken mine.

Somebody had beat me up pretty good. I furiously worked my jaw, back and forth, the ringing bells intensified as my jaw clicked, back and forth. I ached all over, my hands trembling, reached for my pockets to see if I had enough money for a cab home. Yet I had no idea where I was, abruptly causing me to pull my hands out of my pockets.

Stiffly, and in great pain, I laid there, as my weary battered eyes slowly began to come to. The light was off, it seeped in through weird cracks, the air was thin and metallic, tasting faintly like an iron nail or blood. It burned my throat. I reached outwards to stretch, but my hands connected with a firm and sharp surface. Rock maybe? I closed my eyes, focusing on the stone. The walls cocooning me vibrated heavily and broke free, my eyelids burned red as light penetrated downwards into my now open bed.

I ran my hands over my body, I was caked in layers of dust, it seeped from my clothes and onto my skin. Droplets of water touched my skin, soaking the sand through and through. My whole body was wet, numb from the cold... I felt inexplicably weak, my leg shuddered. It was too cold to feel but my leg was far damper than anywhere else on my body. I kept my eyes closed, the sheet of grime covering my face made it hard to see, so I felt. Reaching down. My fingers plodding away at the damp spot, poking with curiosity and fear. My finger sunk in, a pointed wave of inertia overcame me, and I convulsed. Something had happened to my leg.

As the shock opened my eyes, I found myself blinking through layers of smoke. Turning my head, the ground was exposed and broken. Chunks of greystone lay around me, like ruins, or moon rock meteors. The air was blown about with chunks of glass and plaster, they shattered and blew apart as it approached me. My ears rang, and so did my body, an intense, disturbing sensation. My bones, brain, heart, lungs, all of my mechanical parts fired away, they felt out of rhythm and sync.

My fortitude got the best of me, my hand found some not-quite-vertical surface, I stood, flinching at the pain in my head and ribs, my leg barely responded. The direction of the space where I was had a deep, innate wrongness, a cascade of vertigo and feeble orientation. On one side, smoke and dust hung in a still, blanketed layer, obscuring all that lay beyond. On the other, a mass of shredded cloth and wall slanted down in a tangle where the roof, or maybe the ceiling, should have been.

My jaw hurt; my face and knees were cut; my mouth was like sandpaper; and my ribs creaked and cracked with every movement. Blinking around at the chaos I saw a foot, chunks of matter, stained black... a warped molten statue. I was swaying there, choked and dizzy, not knowing where to turn or what to do, when all of a sudden I thought I heard a phone going off.

For a moment I wasn't sure; I listened, hard; and then it spieled off again: faint and draggy, a little weird. Clumsily I grappled around in the wreckage, I propped myself up with a collapsed piece of rebar. I held my hand out towards the pillows of smoke, I felt the power warp through my hand and in an instant of will a billowing wind shot out from my hand blasting the smoke apart. It cleared then quickly reformed. I sighed, and began to hobble, my feet would give as parts of the floor wobbled or become soft under my shoes.

Even after I had become convinced there was no phone. That the ringing in my ears had made me a fool, I kept searching. What little part of my brain that was still functioning kept me locked in a robotic routine, repeating gestures, with a autonomous intensity. Among the scattered ruins, I found many phones, pens, burning books, non-ringing.

I was choking, gasping for air coated in a thick layer of plaster dust. My head hurt so badly I could barely see. I wanted to sit down and catch my breath, except the uneven earth made it impossible to find a comfortable place. Then I saw a bottle of water. My legs had never moved so fast, it was buried under an inch of trash. A slight crack in its shell made water trickle slowly onto the dusted scape. I quickly held the crack over my head the water cooling my intensifying headache. I held the slowly diminishing case into my mouth, the water tasted like snow in my charred throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement.

Like wading through snow, a heavy white covered hand stirred against the grey background. I stopped then wadded a little closer, it was a woman splayed on her back, covered head to toe in white dust. I saw that she was wounded, beyond belief, her back had been misshapen and her legs dangled motionlessly. Her hair… what little she had left was blown to the side and smelt of burning meat; the side of her face was a sticky, ugly mess, sprayed with burns and her head, a sticky black horror. I tried to stumble back, but her hand moved slightly and I was pulled towards the eldritch horror. Her hand grasped tight around my throat, then eased slightly. She coughed with a sick wetness.

"Where." I think she said. "Philip." At closer inspection I could see the woman's eyes were slick with a crimson fluid, obscuring her vision, the retinas burned red. The woman was blind.

"O-god!" I bent down towards her, it was in that moment I remember the bottle of water, I held it over her mouth, and she drank hungrily. Her lower half lay twisted and the fluid dribbled down her chin, she coughed once and specks of blood coated my face. I fell backwards stunned, the invisible force that grabbed me earlier lurched once more pulling me back into the woman's grip. This time it was motherly, as her hand touched my face. I could see the slickness of tears welling in her eyes.

"My sweet boy…" She said finally, lastly, her hand touching my eyes I blinked and tried to move away.

But her grip was strong, and she pulled my back. With both hands she touched my face, and pulled me in towards her blood soaked one. Her lips connected with my cheek, a slick imprint was left on my face, then once, all at once, I felt the woman's grip fade, and the force that held me let go. I stood up, drunkenly, stumbling around for one second, two seconds I fell sharply on my ass. I looked into the space where the woman was.

I rubbed my eyes across my forearm, I was forgetting something. I tried to blink my eyes but a heavy weight kept them pried open. Where was my mother? She wasn't there. For a moment there had been three of us. Then two, and I was pretty sure she had been one part of these. But now there was only one.

Part of her was there. But it was invisible, inconceivable from my eyes. The invisible part was important. It was something I didn't understand at the time.

* * *

 **A/N**

"Most Heroes in part, have tragic backstories, it's what motivates them. But what if that motivation isn't clear. What if they don't know why. Maybe it's a calling."

This was actually the first chapter I ever wrote/drafted for this fic. I wrote it out over several months, in comparison to the usual 4-5 days I spend on a chapter. Hence why there is a massive quality disparity. It's not perfect but I love how it turned out as I finalised it. I wish I could do this level of quality for every chapter but I'd be updating every two months or so if that...

This will be the last sort of 'dark' chapter, at least for a while. If you guys like this sort of stuff let me know, I can find ways to pencil in more origin times for certain characters etc. If the dark side of this backstory feels wrong or anything like that, do let me know! While I know this story can't avoid those dark moments, I can work on making them less so if anyone has a problem with it.

The name of the chapter: "The World as I know it", I'll be honest. I don't quite know why I chose that title. It felt right in the context of things. Philip's mother was his whole world. In this chapter, the World as he knew it. Changed.

Au revoir mes amis, till I see you again

Rev


	9. Blind Faith-Temptation

**Blind Faith-Temptation**

* * *

 _Dorm rooms, four days later, Friday week one,_ _ **Emily Stonem**_ _POV_

 **Soft**. Snuggling in deeper, the swaddling comfort of my bed sheets was like being wrapped in a cloud of marshmallows - minus the icky stickiness. The smooth down tickled my skin like sunshine. Speaking of which! The sunlight filtered through the gaps in my curtains, casting a luminescent orange glow over my dorm room.

Reluctantly, I turned my head, my big old alarm clock. An adorable teddy bear design with two little bells dangling from its ears jangled quietly. It was six thirty. Classes started at eight… I pursed my lips;

"I came in late yesterday." I mumbled, groaned, and then sighed. "Early start today then!"

I wasn't sick, or particularly tired, but for some reason my brain just wasn't firing all cylinders. In a groggy stupor, I brought my hand down onto my alarm clock.

I rolled out of bed, letting out a great yelp as I hit the ground knees first.

"Breath Emily. Slow movements."

Jumping to my feet I walked up to my mirror. Checking my side profile, standing on my tip toes. I leaned in, brushing the stray hairs from my face. Oh, my hair was starting to get curly again…

"I'll have to straighten it later…" My eyes went to the slight bulge coming from my belly. My hands went to it, with a great exaggerated pause, I squeezed it. Never ceased to make me laugh.

I patted down my pajamas, sweeping off all the dust and shed hairs. For the most part, I looked presentable, but at this time, who'd be up anyway to judge. My pajama top was a white long sleeve with big pink spots, with matching baggy pajama shorts.

Yawning, I wiped the sleep from my eyes, taking my first steps outside of my dorm room.

" _Was it left… or right…_ " I thought, rubbing my eyes some more. I took caution to the wind and went right. I'd only half paid attention during the late night tour. I had time to figure out where the kitchen was… But that was it.

The dorm was quiet at this time, not even a mouse was stirring. I thought about waking Nina up… but...

"She'd be proud of my gumption... Wait… is gumption the right word?" I said aloud in a hushed shout, shaking my head as I passed her door. Moving towards the grand, shared kitchen. As I got closer, my nostrils were entreated to a feast. I could tell what it was before even turning the corner.

"Bacon… pancakes…!" I shrieked internally. But I paused. Noticing a small pile of colourful foods "And fruit salad…" I groaned. I looked around the large space. Nobody seemed to be here. There were no dishes in the sink. The food was warm, not hot... like it had been sitting there a while…

Nina was the real super sleuth, but her skills (I'd like to think) were starting to rub off on me.

"I suppose one bite couldn't hurt." I hummed, before taking a piece of bacon, it was crispy, not exactly my preference buuuuuut…

…

…

…

"EMILY! WHAT ARE YOU…~?!" My head snapped up, half a pancake in my mouth, I slurped it up without even thinking.

"O-o-h hwei Mawcus! Bacon!" I waved taking another piece of bacon and holding it up to his face with a big, pancake filed smile.

"How… I… I was only gone for 1 minute?! How did you eat all of it!?" He asked not _quite_ angrily but more in disbelief.

"All!?" I looked back down and the plates were empty. Except the fruit salad, in my hunger induced blackout I must have left it. I gulped. "You see. Sleep eating is a very serious, and delicious medical condition! I'd seek a cure but… I really don't mind it." I put my hand behind my head and started laughing. He collapsed to his knees, staring vacantly at the floor.

"That took me all morning to make." I did feel bad for him. Kinda.

"Hey, I mean it's your fault you left all that food unattended. What was I supposed to think? I thought somebody had cooked it for everyone!" I said triumphantly in my defense. I held my chin up high. I heard him sigh and I felt my boisterous stance crumple.

"At least you left me the fruit salad."

" _Aw no. He looks so sad!"_ I curled my toes and my head basically imploded.

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you lunch today!"

"Nah it's okay. I didn't think you got up on time. Let me know next time and I'll make us _both_ something." He got back on his feet and took the bowl, with a furtive insect like grace he flipped the spoon into his fingers and began eating.

We heard a bang against a door down the hall. Both Marcus and I peered our heads around the corner. One of the far doors swung open. Two of our classmates, Aeron, and Lilith clumsily stumbled out into the hall. She was wearing a loose button up shirt, clearly one of his, while he… I blushed profusely. Marcus' hands went over my eyes covering them instinctually.

"Seriously! Put some pants on!" I heard Marcus bellow, more laughing than shouting.

"Yea yea! You going to tryouts after class today?" I heard the tall, dark, handsome and foreign Aeron shout back.

"Yea. Which ones you going to? I'm doing Quirkball and Hockey."

"Quirkball. I'll see you later!" Marcus' hands slid from my face, but my blush was even hotter than before. I shook the crimson colour from my cheeks, and turned to face the boy that was now just a little bit too close.

"How long has that been going on?!" I asked, and he took a step back, as he did my breath returned to me. "And since when were you two so chumy?"

"Lilith and Aeron? Day two I think." He turned away and I slid back against the wall, holding myself against it. "Aeron's not that bad you know. I think you guys just judge him too much."

Nina jogged in, before I could respond. Barely even a bead of sweat on her active wear, she came to a running stop in the kitchen. With a powerful swagger she popped open the fridge, pulling out a large bottle of water, sculling the entirety of it with ease. She pulled out her ear phones, clearly surprised to see me. I gulped, even after a run she still looked so flawless.

"Oh hey Emily. I thought you'd be out by now."

"How long have you been up?" I asked causing her to pause, using her fingers she began counting up. "I got up around five thirty. Same time as everyone else." It was like a window had been broken, the illusion had been shattered. It was in that moment, it seemed, everyone had come out of hiding.

"Everyone else…" It was less a question and more statement I didn't quite believe.

"Yea. Everyone trying out for sports teams had training at six." Nina spoke so nonchalantly, it made my eyes twitch.

"Yea Emily, weren't you putting your name forward for 1st year rep? Did you already had in your application?" Marcus chimed in, and my skin turned bone white.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up…" Again, less a question, more a statement of the cold hard truth.

"I thought you already left! I knocked on your door an hour ago and you didn't answer." Nina answered so honestly it snapped me out of my morning funk.

"Shoot!" I checked the wall clock. "I'll never make it to the student center in time!" I was about to run when I felt a strong hand touch my arm.

 **Dun. Dun. Dun!**

"We can if we drive" For that moment. It was like we were trapped in stasis. His eyes staring into mine, an endless loop of colour so warm…

"T-thank you." Was all I could say

* * *

 _Ten minutes later, Dawn Academy Main Street,_ _ **Emily Stonem**_ _POV_

We raced down the street in Marcus' car. It was just the two of us, and his eyes were so focused he barely even noticed me digging my fingers into his arm as he drove. I checked my watch.

"We only have two minutes before the deadline!" I yelled out to him. I saw his eyes flicker to the amber light above us. Then his eyes darted back down to the road, he pulled the shift into the next gear, and accelerated. He raced past the red, narrowly avoiding another car as he zoomed past it

"Don't worry we'll make it." We were picking up speed, Marcus was bobbing and weaving past the other morning commuters. His eyes locked with the corner up ahead.

"The turns too sharp!" I yelled out to him, I saw his features harden, then grimace. His skin molted, turning a rattish black with long spindly brown hairs poking through his arms. His muscles tearing as he shifted into his Huntsman form.

In one fluid motion, he kicked into action. His left leg belted up kicking the glove box open. As it dropped down, I saw his web launcher. I reacted on instinct, tossing it his way. He slipped it on with ease. He pulled back the trigger and released it, aiming the spray at the closest building on the turn. A long strand of webbing connected him to the wall. Then all eight of his eyes looked to me. His hand outstretched, I reached for it without hesitation.

He pulled me in and put the webbing in the clutch of my fingers. I stepped up and was thrown from the vehicle. The webbing held tight and I swung in a perfect arc. I was launched straight towards the student centers big and heavy doors.

"SHINY ARC!" I called, summoning my quirk into my hands, the small rod of flame shone brilliantly in the morning sun. It absorbed the light and began to meld with my thoughts. The rod expanded into a great tower shield. I curled up my body and released the webbing. The shield impacted with the door and threw them open, my shield hit the floor and I body rolled into a sprint.

My eyes flitted to the clock on the wall. Only ten seconds left! There was a crowd of people in front of me, I couldn't bludgeon my way past them! Shiny Arc hummed, it had absorbed all the power from impacting the door.

"Radiant Arc!" I dropped the shield and hooked it under my feet, when the shield hit the ground, it vibrated violently then burst upwards, launching me up up, and above the crowd. I landed at the front of the line, and in one deft motion I slammed the piece of paper down onto the counter.

"One application for student council…." I raised the shield triumphantly in a power pose even Kyra would envy. "SUBMITTED!" There was an awkward silence, the sound of birds chirping and a siren far off in the distance. I looked down at the receptionist. She wasn't even paying attention to me. She stamped my form then took it without a glance.

"Next."

I was beaming. I made it on time… We made it on time. Where was Marcus. I opened the door to leave the student center, and the distant sirens suddenly made sense. He was hunched over the hood of his car, a campus security officer was cuffing him! I went to stop them but he looked at me that way so I understood. He shook his head defeatedly before being put in the back of security van.

* * *

 _Dawn Academy Security Center, forty minutes later, **Marcus Damhan** POV_

"Look kid. You were speeding on campus roads. We have to confiscate your car, and a report will be sent to your home room teacher and the principal. What they do with it… That's up to them."

I rubbed my hand through my hair and exhaled deeply. The two officers… at least they looked apologetic. I hadn't told them about Emily. I just told them I was late to submit something. I think they understood, but it was out of their hands.

"Is there any way I can get my car back?" I asked the two officers. One of them began aggressively stroking his mustache in contemplation.

"You'll have to appeal to the school. But I doubt they'll let you use it on school grounds again. We get it kid, first week jitters. But you messed…~!"

The door swung open, rather unexpectedly, and a face I recognized stepped in.

"Mr Damhan. Now isn't this an interesting way to meet." A teacher, red of hair, big wide spectacles covering vibrant green eyes. She was tall, and proper. She wore a verdant bespoke suit with a similarly dark tie. Her accent was one I hadn't heard in a long time, French Canadian by my guess.

"Professor De Temps, is this one of yours?" The security guys perked up, seemingly a little afraid of the teacher.

"Yes. Would you mind giving us a minute. And also deleting any report you were going to file, thanks." She ordered, something I didn't know a professor could do to campus security. The rent-a-cops took their exit, and the teacher sat opposite me. She looked at my hands, zip tied together in an insulting fashion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prof…~!" She tutted off my greeting. Her hand opening the folder that lay on the table. Her eyes skimmed through it, before looking up at me.

"Your incredibly gifted young man. You don't know me yet. Well you were going to this morning, if not for this little _incident_. I'm your home-room teacher, and your primary instructor." She held out her hand, and I shook it fervently. My hands still bound by the zipties.

"Likewise Ma'am." I bowed my head respectfully.

"You caused a bit of mayhem this morning." She paused, reading more of the report. I gulped, rather audibly, so loud in fact she looked back up at me. "So did I in my first week here." She smiled, and continued reading. I became more relaxed, easing into my chair as we sat there in silence.

However, she stopped smiling, and her features creased a little. Her eyes focusing on a particular line I couldn't read. She dug her fingers through the folder, and pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside was a strand of my webbing.

"I've seen something like this before." I didn't know where she was going with this, but my stomach pitted out.

"Wasn't this strong, and didn't last nearly as long. You ever hear about the break in at New York natural history museum?" Before I could answer she spoke up, cutting me off yet again. "You wouldn't have, as it took investigators nearly a year to find out what had been taken. The only evidence left behind was a single strand of webbing. I worked that case, and all I found was security footage of an assailant wearing a hood… No other leads except that single. piece. of. web."

I resisted the urge to swear out. Did she know? She couldn't have, I disabled the cameras. I was careful. There was no way anyone saw me.

"I actually did hear about it. They found out that a single piece of bone had been swapped on the Tyrannosaurus skeleton. I heard the forgery was so good, they had to scan the entire thing to find it." She leaned back in her chair, either impressed with my knowledge, or thinking I'd taken the bait.

 **Dun. Dun. Dun!**

My heart hammered away in my chest, and I was doing my best not to sweat. The way she looked at me, silently, analyzing, with plain and simple curiosity.

"I always wondered… Why the thief would break in to such a secure location, and take something as trivial as a T-rex tooth." She mused back over my file. Which I now guessed, had a lot more in it than today's stunt.

"I did my application essay on it and other crimes like it." I mentioned, her gaze was steadfast on my file, but I could tell she wanted me to continue. "In my research, I found that it wasn't about the value of the object."

"But the value in the doing what was impossible. As only five master thieves have ever stolen something from that museum. Only one, managed to escape completely. Leaving no evidence behind. I read your essay. It was some very interesting stuff. It says here you were a scholarship student at Miami Prep. Sports and Academic. Very Impressive."

"Thank you."

"You're from a lower class background, Irish born and Florida raised. Never even left the state unless it was for a school trip. It says you also have an arrest for criminal gang activity when you were fourteen. You spent a week in juvenile hall before the charges were dropped. Wrong place, at the wrong time kind of situation I'm guessing?"

"Not exactly."

"How so?"

"I… was in a gang."

"Really? Which one. Serpents, Diablo…" She paused looking back over my file. "No. Were you grew up... must have been a King. Mind if I see your tattoo, if you still have it?"

My breathing stopped. I was shaking, and her eyes were unrelenting. She stared at me, as if my truths were spilling forth from my iris'. Her gaze was concrete and unwavering. I'd only seen that exact look once in my life…

With a shaky hand, I pulled up my sleeve. All the way up to my upper bicep. I showed her the single crown tattooed in jet black ink. A single sword crossing through it.

"Wow… You must have done something impressive to get that one?" She asked, and for the first time, I realized why she hadn't uncuffed me. This was all about power. She held all of it, and in this moment I was nothing more than a criminal at the interrogation.

"I…~" She tutted me off once more.

"Let's not beat around the bush Mr Damhan. I'm not stupid. I can piece two and two together. A thief that goes by 'Spider' on the Network. A student who can transform into a spider. It's not rocket science."

And there it was. The nail in the coffin.

"I um..~!" She shushed me, and my heart was hammering away, I could barely contain the sweat that was collecting on my face and chest. My mouth was dry and rough, and breathing became forced and difficult.

"As I said Mr Damhan. I'm not stupid." Her voice softened, unexpectedly.

"You don't spend lavishly, so the money wasn't for you. Your sister attends the best private school in the state. Very expensive. Your mother recently purchased a brand new retirement home on Miami beach, despite her being unemployed for two years. Numerous donations to charities working in your former neighborhood from a man matching your exact physical description. Meanwhile, you're here attending a Hero Academy with scholarship money. All of which you have to payback once you graduate." I was speechless. I tried to make my mouth move but I couldn't. My hands were shaking, and my skin was molting in panic.

"I…" I couldn't.

She smiled and she spoke with empathy. "You came from nothing. You grew up in a bad neighborhood, with no father. People do what they have to to survive and provide for their family. Something I can relate to."

"Professor I don't steal anymo…~"

"We both know that's a lie. You stole something a week ago. Something very dangerous. But you didn't know that. I know, that when you found out. You kept it instead of giving it to your employer. I have to ask, where is the drive?" As she spoke, it felt like she was drawing the words out of me, confessing my sins before I even knew them. Was she telepathic? Could she read my mind?

"With all due respect professor..." I gulped, and for the first time in this conversation, I held my head high. "I'm not telling you." She closed her file, tilting her head she examined the hard expression on my face.

"I believe in second chances Mr Damhan. I know you have a good heart. I won't tell on you, not yet at least. You don't know me, but I want you to trust me." I nodded once more. "Do you know what that drive does?"

"It's cutting edge hacking technology. It can track anyone down wherever they are in the world. And it's not limited to a single use..." I answered, she reached out and took my hand. Holding it reassuringly. I tensed at the sudden forwardness of my professor.

"Is that why you didn't destroy it? Did you intend to use it?" She asked, the sincerity in her voice was real. Like a confessional, it all felt too real.

"My father left us when I was eleven, my mother found out she was pregnant a couple weeks later... I would be lying if I told you the thought hadn't crossed my mind…" I pulled my hand back, tensing my shoulders, sitting up straight and dignified. "But that didn't matter. I didn't need him then, and I don't need him now."

"I understand. But as long as you have that drive there is a target on your back. From the people who wanted it stolen, to the people you stole it from. Heroes, cops, and villains alike will be coming for you." As she spoke, the nerves, that anxious feeling burrowing into my chest…

"I just… I can't..." I stopped myself, clearing my throat, now speaking with conviction. "I won't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Good." Was all she said, she slammed my file shut before standing up. "Do thank Ms Stonem for me, she made having this conversation with you much easier." She pursed her lips. "And less suspicious. As for your punishment… You'll be held here for… thirty minutes sound good?" She pointed at me, as if genuinely asking me for my opinion.

"Umm… I think so?"

"Excellent. I'll see you in class." She exited and closed the door behind her. Leaving me cuffed to the table in silence.

I leaned back, completely stunned by what just happened.

" **What the fu~!"**

* * *

 _Dawn Academy Hero Class A, First Period,_ _ **Marcus Damhan**_ _POV_

I was hesitant. My hand stopped inches before the door handle. The door opened. Unimpressed red eyes. Long black hair. Pale Skin.

"Hi… Bella." She blinked, looking at me blankly. She checked behind me, seeing that I was alone.

"You're never late." She pointed out, physically pointing at me as if to drive her point even deeper.

"Well it's only day five, I can be late." I nodded my head, avoiding her gaze. She tilted her head, analyzing me as. Something I noticed out the corner of my eye.

"I don't care. Can you move, I'm trying to go to the bathroom?" She gestured for me to step out of the way.

"Oh shit, yeah sorry!" I said rather loudly. Stepping out of her way. She took one pronounced step forward then sauntered off down the hall.

"Mr Damhan, good of you to _finally_ join us. Trouble in the bathroom I'm guessing" Professor Temps boomed outwards, having seen me from her desk up front. She pointed to my hair, which was soaked through from having to rush a shower in. I hesitantly stepped in, all eyes were on me, some of the guys from sports tryouts laughed at the professors call-out. I felt like I did in those cliche dreams. Like I'd walked into class wearing no pants, and any second someone was going to point it out and my world would crumble.

Accept this wasn't a cliche. I was wearing pants, and my professor knew my greatest secret, my shame. Understandably, that made my gut feel that much worse.

I took my seat and not a second later Emily was pinching my sides.

"Marcus!" She half shouted half whispered. It was loud enough that Nina heard her and leaned in. Philip looked at me strange but no doubt he was listening to. "Is everything okay? Are you in trouble?" I couldn't see her face, but I could hear the concern in her voice.

"No, no. I'm fine. Won't be able to drive on campus anymore but… I'm fine." I reassured Emily, I could practically feel the pity smile she was giving me. Philip simply gave me that 'tell me later' kind of look.

"Continuing off of what I was saying before." Professor Temps stood up, and walked towards the monitor at the head of the class. She pointed towards the board and in big letters was the question we'd all no doubt have to answer. "What makes a Hero?"

* * *

 _Dawn Academy, 1st Period,_ _ **Celeste Du Temps**_ _POV_

My class was silent, and unmoving, no doubt this was strange to them. They'd been taught by Thrax during my leave, suddenly a new person was standing at the head of their class. A stark contrast from the booming overly physical gym teacher. They waited for me to speak, to guide, but they had misunderstood the question.

"Go on, do tell me what you think it means to be a hero." I insisted, the class looked among themselves before one girls hand shot up. "Yes Ms Cromwell?"

"A hero protects those who can't protect themselves."

"That's a good answer, anyone else?" Another girls hand shot up.

"Yes Ms Stonem?"

"A hero inspires others!" There were a few quiet laughs from the boys sitting up front.

"That's true. Heroes inspire people. Through their courage, and strength. Anyone else? Mr Damhan, what's a hero to you?" I asked, turning my attention to the boy of the hour. He looked to me in surprise.

"A Hero does the right thing, always." He answered in a soft voice. Nodding my way.

"There are many definitions of Hero. What it takes to be a hero is a hotly debated topic in these days. Can anyone name one of the controversies in recent years that sparked these debates." I watched as dozens of hands shot up. I pursed my lips, scanning for those who didn't raise a hand.

"Mr Decker." I called out to the student who hadn't raised his hand, he looked at me in shock.

"I don't know Ms." He responded, which earned a snicker from the other guys in the room.

"Seriously Decker? You live under a rock or something." Aeron spoke up, earning a few more laughs.

"And I assume you have an answer Mr Pavlos?" I asked him, and he stood up, as if addressing the whole class.

"Easily. Killer Mantis and the Bug Gang eight years ago. The Battle of Dallas six years ago. And most recently, Ophelia and the 'Palace Incident' four months ago."

"And what was the controversy?" I pushed, pressuring the Greek student.

"The controversy was sparked because all the Big Name Heroes didn't show up to help, because the villains weren't 'popular' enough for their intervention, the Villains went on to do something truly horrific when it could have been avoided if just a few Heroes deemed it not below them." He answered quickly and fluidly, clearly showing knowledge of the events.

"Do explain, why was the Battle of Dallas a controversy then. As I recall big name heroes were there?" I added, and Aeron stumbled, his eyes shot up to ceiling as he paused to think. Nina stood up to answer.

"The reason the Battle of Dallas sparked a controversy was the enormous loss of life, damage to infrastructure, and the failure to stop the Villain. Notably the Pro-Hero Chronia was unable to stop the attacking Villain, with Chronia allowing the villain to kill hundreds of people and destroy countless structures including the Hero Academy in Dallas. The reason it sparked controversy, was because Chronia, who was arguably the strongest and most successful hero during her time failed to uphold The Rules of Engagement." I gulped, clenched my knuckles then regained my composure.

"Excellent. That brings me to today's learning objective. The Rules of Engagement. Can anyone other than Nina tell me what the 1st Article is?"

"The 1st Article is 'A Hero can only engage if someone presents themselves as a clear and dangerous threat, or if they have an outstanding warrant for their arrest.'"

"Thank you again Ms Cromwell. The 2nd Article?" Aubrey's hand shot up again but I waved her off.

"Mr Logan, Mr Daniels. I'd imagine you two are quite familiar with Article 2."

 _~ Freddy Logan, Age 17, Emitter Quirk: Combust-E-Oil ~_

' _Freddy secretes an incredibly flammable oil from his skin, so flammable in fact even the slightest spark can cause a startling inferno! The fires are uncontrollable, and in the entrance exam, he set a supermarket ablaze unintentionally causing him to lose massive points. However his skill and prowess in capturing mock villains far outweighed his potential for damage!'_

 _~ Titan Daniels, Age 18, Transformation Quirk: Size Shift ~_

' _Titan's size shift works both ways, being able to shrink and grow, by growing larger he becomes more destructive causing unintentional damage to roads and buildings due to his increased weight and mass'_

"The 2nd Article is to Minimize Infrastructure damage." Titan spoke up. "And in the event that is unavoidable do the smallest harm for the greatest good."

"Yes. Article 2 is often the most scrutinized of the Rules of Engagement. What constitutes the unavoidable, what is the smallest harm? A rhetorical question, which we will try to answer in a practical lesson." Freddy raised his hand, startling me a little.

"Something to add Mr Logan?"

"I always assumed that the unavoidable meant that if a villain was already causing serious damage it gave you the right to use what was necessary to win. Allow you to throw a car if you thought it could stop the bad guy from destroying a bus?"

"True. That is the unspoken rule, but the philosophy of what is serious damage comes into play. If your villain destroys a street lamp does that give you the right to break one yourself to stop him? Is it really necessary. Again we'll be exploring that later, can anyone name the remaining articles. Yes, Nina!"

"The 3rd Article is to always prioritise civilian life. A hero's top priority is to protect civilians even if it means losing the villain. Article 4 is about non-violent approaches to 1st time offenders. In the event that someone is a 1st time Villain, attempt to talk them down before resorting to violence. Article 5 is if you are incapable of stopping the villain form a protective barrier, coordinating with law enforcement or any other heroes in the area. The barrier is to minimize damage, and attempt to prevent the villain from escaping. Finally, Article 6. Do not aim to kill, our duty is to protect, even those we must fight."

"Thank you Nina." I checked the clock, and our 1st period was nearly over. "That's it for today's I'll be seeing you all after lunch where we will talk more about the rules of engagement.." I gave them all a smile, and the students got up to leave.

I waited for the room to be all but near empty. Soon it was just myself, and Marcus Damhan. I sat at my desk, and let the nervous boy approach.

"Yes Mr Damhan? Is there something you'd like to discuss." He bit his lip, then stopped.

"How did you know I ended up with it? The only person who knew I was sent to get it was the guy who hired me, and the people paying for it." He took a step back. The boy was nervous, and now I understood why.

"My quirk is… difficult to explain, but I know things, things that don't have to be caught on security camera. As your teacher, and as a hero, it is my duty to protect you. Once I figured it out, I knew I had to approach you fast, before someone else did." His expression softened, then, without warning, his hand extended from his pocket with a small box clutched loosely between his fingers.

"I don't know you Ms. But something in my gut is telling me to trust you." His arm outstretched, the drive was just in reach.

"Blind faith is risky Mr Damhan. Are you sure?" I asked him, and his character didn't falter.

"One hundred percent." He didn't stutter, so I didn't either. I stood up and took the drive from his hand.

"You're doing the right thing. I'll make sure this device gets properly taken care of. Go, you'll be late for your next class." He bowed respectfully, then took his leave.

I sat back down, I rolled the drive between my fingers, it was so light… With my free hand, I opened my desk drawer, ready to bury this secret forever...

 **Dun. Dun. Dun!**

I slammed the drawer shut. Opened my computer, plugging the drive in without a second thought. A short second passed, before the program opened up.

"Name… Known Alias'..." My fingers began typing away, inputting the only name I knew him by. I executed the program. It began its work.

* * *

 _The Great Court, Lunch Time,_ _ **Nina Ahio**_ _POV_

The court was a true marvel. In its center was an apple tree. The jewel of the garden. Beside it were the ponds, two waterfalls circulated the water, keeping everything fluid and alive. Of course, at lunch time, the great court was always busy, dozens, if not hundreds of students cluttered the grounds with picnic blankets. We were no exception.

"Wait... So everyone here knows how to fight except me?" Philip asked, taking a large bite out of his apple. He seemed dumbfounded by the concept.

"I mean, isn't it requirement to learn two martial arts before applying for Hero Academy?" Marcus countered.

"Not really, I don't have any formal training either... I taught myself does that count?!" Emily shrieked dropping her fork rather dramatically.

"I think it's one of those 'you really should do this, but you don't have to' kind of things. Unspoken rule." I answered Marcus, and he nodded.

"I was under the assumption we learned here?" Philip bit his lip, looking genuinely troubled.

"Sadly I don't think so. They teach you how to use your quirks to develop your own style." Marcus pursed his lips.

"Which two did you learn Marcus?" I asked him, he chewed his food politely before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Jiu Jitsu, and boxing. My Uncle's a former heavyweight and he showed me everything he knows. What about you?"

"Boxing too, and Kapu Kuialua. Not exactly beginner stuff. I heard Leto used to teach kickboxing and a girl in Class B taught Sambo maybe they could...~"

"How do you know all this?!" Philip interrupted, clearly a bit panicked after learning he had no notable fighting skills.

"I asked around." I answered simply.

"You know not everyone has quirks that do all the work for them?" Marcus added.

Philip was at a loss for words.

Those two continued their bickering. I trailed off to look a little deeper. The Spire, Dawn Academies main complex, towered over us, but didn't cast a shadow. It was positioned in such a way that the court would never be ill-fated by its shadow. It was such a tall building compared to everything else in the academy, that its shadow seemed to go for miles and miles, darkening everything it touched.

But not this place. This garden was kept bright and vibrant at all times during the day, even at night the swills of colours coming from the flowers and the other flora could be seen, faintly glowing in the dark. The single apple tree at the epoch, standing solitary and alone… It looked lonely.

"What's my perfect crime you ask? I break into Rev's at midnight. Do I go for the safe? No, I go for his redwood dining table. It's priceless. Seven pygmies died for that wood. As I'm hoisting it out the window using a piano as a counterweight, a man catches me. He tells me to stop. It's his table. He's Rev. I say no. We make love all night. But in the morning I escape, the cops have come and I'm wearing my fireman's outfit, slip right past em. I tell him to meet me in Germany, but I go to Thailand instead. I don't trust him. Besides, I hate bratwurst and sauerkraut . Ten years later, I get a postcard, who's it from, it's Rev, we have a lovechild together, he's ten and his name is Jameraqui. Now this is where the story gets really interesting. I tell Rev to meet me in New York by the Empire State building. He's never taken another lover. He's been waiting for me for ten years. I don't care. I don't show up. I go to Germany, Berlin to be exact. That's where I stashed the table! BOOM! PROFIT!"

"I... How did _he_ have the kid? Whose Rev?!" I stuttered, flabbergasted at Emily's sudden and contextless outburst.

"Really? That's the part you have a problem with?" Philip weezed, lost for air as he was nearly on the floor crying at the dead serious face of Emily. Marcus simply rolled his eyes.

"How did you get 'What's your perfect crime?' from 'Do you want more pasta?" Marcus was stifling a grin at Emily's random esque nonsense.

"The pasta has sausages in it, made me think of bratwurst, made me think of my perfect crime. Simple deduction my dear Damhan!" Emily boasted, causing Marcus to look at his basket.

"There's no sausages in this?"

"I hear what I want to hear." Emily shrugged. We'd lost Philip who was struggling to breath.

"I think you broke Philip." I added, Emily snickered before diving on to the blonde boy, jabbing her fingers into his underarms, causing him to explode into a fit of laughter as he struggled against her.

"I got you Decker!" Marcus tackled Emily, tickling her in return, saving his buddy from the ferocious onslaught! Philip took a deep breath sitting up as he tried to regain composure. He looked at me the same way Marcus did before he took out Emily.

"Don't you even think about it Decker!" I got up to run away, he took off after me.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_ _,_ _ **Unknown Time, Noir**_ _POV_

I surged to life, gasping at my new surroundings, but no noise came out. Everything felt blurry. Location, time, purpose… Purpose. Why was I here?

"I see you invited a friend, Cassie?" A voice echoed throughout the space, the walls were black and speckled, as I focused on it, the walls colours and shapes seemed to change and fade. Becoming grey with a swirly expanse of rectangles.

"Not a friend. A rescource. Morpheus if you wouldn't mind?" Pain's voice echoed out. His words seemed to reverb off the walls, coming from every direction at once. Suddenly I could move. I tried to look at my body but it was non-existent. I couldn't see my hands but I knew they were there.

Suddenly I was moving, not with my legs, but heading towards the source of the voices. I was propped up, standing behind who I think was Pain. He wasn't wearing his helmet, that much was clear, and he sat at round table. With several other individuals, all their faces were marked by an incoherent mass. One being floated beside the table. His face was ghost white, hair as black as night. Eyes as dark a ravens feather. I knew him to be Morpheus.

The table itself was the easiest thing to focus on. It looked so real… Real... I was dreaming! The Dreamscape, the quirk of Morpheus, his own realm in the sleeping world. My purpose… Yes, I remember now. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't.

"You…~ Y-you play a tough game Joy!" I heard a distant voice, it burped and slurred like a drunkard. The voice was so familiar like I'd heard it a dozens time on the radio, but I couldn't place the name.

"Oh Whiskey, scared of losing **more** of your money?" A feminine voice, sexy and electric. The mere words she spoke excited me and I didn't know why. It was in that moment I realised what I'd intruded on. A Poker Game.

"Morpheus… Buddy!" The tall, drunken man stood up from his table, wrapping his arms around the spectral figure. "You gotta~" He burped, he was trying to whisper but not very well. "You gotta help me. Loan me another million. I got Joy this time, I swear!"

"Another million? What happened to the last million?" The spectral figures voice all but surprised me, it was menacing, spooky, or ghost like at all. He sounded normal…

"Trips to Paris can be expensive..." The man slurred, making the Ghost grumble incoherently before nodding.

"This is only cause I want you to wipe that smug grin of her face."

I was confused to say the least. For now I was sure what this was. This was the League of Villains. Not just any group of people, the boses, the leaders. The strongest of them all. I knew a few of them, who they were, what they could do, and judging by the voices I guessed who they were.

My proprietor, Pain, sat at the table, his hand was a fold, leaving only Joy and who I guessed was Whiskey Warhawk. Pain was the leader of Florida's league. He was a leader through sheer might, making him most possibly the strongest villain at the table.

Joy was a girl little older than I was, born from Pain's ideology, she quickly rose in the ranks, eventually taking over all organised crime in Chicago, she was called a savant of manipulation.

Whiskey Warhawk, an older gentlemen from the Golden Age of Villainy. He must have been in his forties now. A villain who gained a plethora of confusing abilities the more intoxicated he became. He terrorized California for generations, never being caught.

Morpheus, the Dream Wraith. A villain who like the rest of them, had never been caught before. Morpheus was a strange villain to be seen at this table, as he was more corporate than the rest, his crimes extended from espionage to dream stealing. It was even hypothesized that he has killed people in their dreams…

The other two… I didn't know who they were. One was off in the distance, his hands at work, molding the world I saw around us. The other… he also sat at the table, I couldn't see his eyes, but I could feel them burning holes into my own.

"She's analyzing us…" Morpheus whispered, his tone shifting to exactly what i thought he'd sound like… Wait… how did he… "This is my domain. I rule. I hear, everything, see, everything…" He ghost flitted towards me. His hands were long tendrils of pure darkness. They pried my head back, while two of us his fingers approached my eyes.

I tried to scream but not a hiss escaped.

"Hush… It's painless when you don't resist." A tendril coiled around my throat, before the two fingers jabbed right into my eyes. Everything went black, cold, suffocating my every being. Then suddenly, it was over. "She doesn't know anything… Shame."

"YES!" Whiskey bellowed, "I win Joy, I expect to see the money in my account by the end of the day." His voice… seemed more sober than it was before.

"You damn drunkard! You played me, made me think you were drunk… simply brilliant old man." She extend a hand, shaking his before looking towards me. "Oh, sorry."

"Why did you bring her Cassie?" The man, whose eyes never left me once continued to stare.

"Have you found the drive yet?" Pain asked simply, Morpheus' coils disappeared from my body and the apparition floated towards the other end of the table, coming to 'sit' with the rest. Even the one who worked in the distance, now stood close by, hanging on my words.

"The drive was activated. It's signal went up, it's somewhere in the Academies main complex. I suspect in the hands of a Hero, or potentially still with the other thief. I'm close to finding it."

Pain growled, but was silenced by the presence. It was imposing, and powerful, so powerful in fact, that even Pain went silent.

"Good work Victoria. Find us the drive, and your rewards will be plentiful. I'd hate to remind you of the consequences if you fail or… take too long." I got the message loud and clear. I tried to nod but I couldn't move.

"Get her out of here." Pain said with a half gesture.

...

...

...

I gasped, surging upwards from my position.

"Oh god!" Someone yelled, "Jeez Victoria, you gave me a heart attack!" My friend started laughing.

"Sorry… Just a bad dream."

"You only just went to sleep? How is that possible." I looked up at the **Spire**. The large clocktower confirmed what she'd said. I was only asleep for a minute… if not shorter.

"I don't know. Anyway, what were we talking about?"

* * *

 _The Florida Villain Supermax, Interview Room, mid afternoon,_ _ **Doctor Havok**_ _POV_

"Some people say I'm evil, but I just think I'm wired differently." I bellowed outwards, straining against my bonds. My hands were clamped close to my face, making them the only thing I could see.

"Interesting. Doctor, our listeners at home have given us a list of questions, is it okay if you answer them."

"Oh of course Madam Podcast, but answer me this question first. Is this live? I'd like to know what language is acceptable? In case there are any impressionable children watching."

"Yes, this is live. Okay first question first. Jill from Connecticut a behavioural psychologist asks: Bank Robbery is a new M.O for you, as your previous crimes have shown to be random, sporadic thrill seeking opportunities, she asks why the sudden change in motive?"

I bit my lip. "Ooo… that is an interesting one Madam…" I wiggled my legs, the chains that bound them to the floor were heavy. I tilted my head to the left, using my peripheral vision to get a look at Madam Podcast, and the Hero behind her. "To meet you of course! I've always thought you to be the most beautiful women in the industry, an interview from you was worth the incarceration." I wiggled my legs again making the chains rattle. I flicked my foot, and the shoe I was wearing slipped off. Using my toes, I shimmied the other shoe off my foot quietly. Using the sound of the chains to mask my actions.

"As Jill theorized, there was something special about this heist. That maybe you wanted to be caught?"

"Shoot the kids and drown the parents! We've got a winner!"

"Interesting... Doctor, now that you're here? What was the point of it all? Recognition? Infamy?"

I sighed, a melodramatic noise that vibrated throughout the room. "Well you see Madam. My boss wanted to drop a Pyrrhana in this kiddy pool… and I'm the pyrrhana..." I grinned, looking away from my toes, I felt my quirk begin to growl in excitement. Followed by a sharp, audible click.

 _~Moniker: Doctor Havok, Real Name: John Hammond, Age: 27, Emitter Quirk: Unseen Arsenal~_

' _Not much is known about Doctor Havok's quirk. For his years of activity, it was always thought he needed his hands to manifest weapons. But after his escape from the FVS, the whole country learned of this mistake…'_

Madame Podcast reacted immediately standing up. "AH! Not so fast. I've just pulled the pin on a thermite grenade. If I release it from my toes, all of us will burn to death within seconds. If you want to live, you'll uncuff me right now!" I demanded. She was hesitant. "Hurry now, unless you want to be the first shredded kiddie!" She set to work, unbinding my hands.

She finished, I flexed my fingers, finally seeing the women with my own two eyes.

"It's a shame. You really were quite talented." I muttered, I reached for the broadcaster and pockted the device, leaving it on.

"Wait I~!" I whipped my hand behind my back, gripping the pistol as it manifested out of thin air. I pulled it over head. Aimed directly at her skull, I squeezed the trigger and she snapped back from the sheer impact of the hand canon's round. "Oops, wrong caliber!"

I aimed down, and fired one round at my shackles. The sound of metal being ripped apart. I was fast, the hero dove for me. With my left hand I drew a second firearm. I dropped backwards in my seat, falling onto my back. Pulling the trigger I released a hail of gunfire that tore the hero to shreds.

I dropped the revolver and reached for my toes. The small grenade, shaped like a little rubber duck, felt so heavy between my fingers… I tossed the small but potent explosive at the nearest wall, it exploded on contact punching a large hole in the wall. Leading to what I hoped was the mutation prisoner block.

All the guards were stunned, tasers in hand, but some ran for the _real_ weapons ready to take me down. I reached with both hands behind my back. That was their first mistake, the assumption I'd sit here and wait for them to finish!

"I suppose this is a bad time to laugh... but what the hell HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" I roared, pulling out two fully loaded light machine guns from behind my back.

"HAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!"

I unloaded hell, every bullet that escaped felt like a ripple of pure adrenaline shooting through each shoulder. Red ribbons sprayed in all directions, shredding the rooms and everyone inside to pieces.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH... Ha - oh... That was fast."

I dropped the guns and they turned to dust. I wiped the icing of blood of my cheek and looked around. The whole place was for that brief moment, silent. Then those hideous alarms started blaring.

"Now, I'd never rub another man's radish but I do believe~!" I belted, drawing a shotgun from over my shoulder. I jumped through the hole, landing in a large open area. A guard was scrambling for his gun, I pumped one shell in, and unleashed its teeth.

"It's Hunting time!" He was blown back, his chest a bloated, wet mess. I drew a second grenade and tossed it at the nearest door. It was torn off its hinges and a startled villain of tremendous size bumbled out.

"I see I was right in guessing this was the mutation cell block?" I hissed, pulling out another fistfull of micro grenades. I tossed them in all directions. "Wreak Havok and let slip the puppers of war!" The bomblets exploded all over freeing more and more of the wrongfully incarcerated.

I went for the guards corpse. I tore the prisoner manifest from his belt.

"Where…" I thumbed through the names, ignoring the sounds of carnage around me. "Yahtzee!" I looked up, one of the Mutant villains came at me, diving forward with his shark like snout.

"Hahahaha!" I bellowed, rolling the guard over and drawing a hidden weapon from behind his back. The RPG clicked into action and I fired directly into his chest. The rocket screeched through the air and blasted the villain into pieces. Freeing up my path.

I drew two more handguns ducking under an airborne guard. The gargantuan sized bear I freed earlier was ripping the guards and any villains unfortunate enough to cross him to beautiful specks!

"You, Me! We'd make one heck of a team!" I shouted at him, drawing hiss attention. He leapt down towards me. He reared his claws to clap me before I spoke up, "Get me to this boy wonders cell, and I'll get you out of here!" He stopped and looked at the name. He snalred, but turned his head, staring down a large set of steel doors. Dozens of guards had set up against it. Firing away into the crowds of villains.

My new found friend held his arms in front of his face. Blocking the bullets that came his way, and slowly lumbering closer to the door. I took my place behind him. I bolo'd around his massive body firing dozens of rounds into the guards. Landing only a few of my shots.

"Gonna need a bigger gun!" He grunted.

"Honestly, must I do everything myself?!" I reached into my prisoner's garb, pulling out a grenade launcher. I loosed a shell in the guards directions, and the whole scene exploded in white flame. Vaporizing many of the guards in an instant. "Although I really must congratulate myself on that one!" I boomed, reaching around the bear of a man, I gripped a long tool, and pulled out a thermal lance.

The bulky boy roared and took off towards what remained of the guards. With his big paws, he swiped heads clean off their bodies. I held up a hand to shield my poor vision from his visceral and archaic attacks. But, I followed close behind. Keeping my eyes peeled on the door. Looking for…

"If you'd be a dear... I mean a Bear and watch my back that would be marvelous!" I yelled. Finding the weak point in the contraption. I aimed the nozzle towards the locking mechanism. I closed my eyes, and readied the lance. Bright white flame erupted outwards, I held it that way for a couple of seconds. I released and took a quick peek.

"Perfect! This is where we swap!" I called out, trading places with the behemoth. I chucked the lance outwards, it evaporated once leaving my hands. I reached down into my underpants, pulling out the uncomfortably awkward length of the flamethrower. Pointing it towards everything, and everyone!

"Lights..." I ignited the weapon, "Camera..." I made a grand gesture to the security camera, "Action!"

Flames spread outwards, coating everything in front of me in lustful orange napalm. I was indiscriminate burning my colleagues and the guards. Damning them all to a painful last existence. I was grinning uncontrollably as I unloaded every last ounce of fuel. I heard the hulk groan, followed by the straining of metal. I dropped the flamethrower and went for the cell.

"What the! Who are you?!" The man inside yelled. Shielding his eyes from the orange glow that now engulfed his vision.

"Its Havok, and your Daddy would like a word with you!" I smiled extending him a hand.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry this took so long to get out. I went on a little holiday, probably should have said something. But the premise of this chapter kept changing, as I encountered many dilemmas while writing it. Eventually this is what I settled on. I hope you liked it! I'll be getting back on my regular writing schedule for a while.

This is a long chapter and I was originally going to split it in two, but figured I'd just combine them, as its been a long time since i last posted I figured I'd put a longer chapter out there. They'll go back to their usual length after this.

I leave you with the usual quiz. Why did I name the chapter the way I did? If you guess correctly you win and get a reward? What that reward is I will keep a secret!

Until next time. Au revoir mes amis,

Rev!


End file.
